


Low Tide Love

by JustHadezzz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel y Lucifer eran mejores amigos, High School, Love deal, Multi, Sam tiene un perro, Slow Burn, Songfic, Teen Romance, Walks On The Beach
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 51,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustHadezzz/pseuds/JustHadezzz
Summary: Castiel Novak llevaba la vida más ordinaria, un día decide hacer un trato con Dean Winchester, un chico que apenas conoce. Todo era un juego en el que Castiel perdió por romper las reglas y a él le rompieron el corazón. Acompáñanos a ver qué tan lejos pueden llegar estos dos chicos por obtener lo que más desean, ambos tienen objetivos muy diferentes pero planear ayudar el uno al otro puede terminar uniéndolos.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Michael/Anna Milton
Kudos: 3





	1. Primer Día

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es la primer historia que publico aquí, aún estoy aprendiendo cómo usar esta platafroma, no me juzguen :(  
> Anyway, disfruten la historia, la escribí entre 2018 y 2019.

Era otoño, el viento comenzaba a soplar, las hojas se tornaban marchitas y caían de los árboles, los anocheceres se daban después de las 20:00 hrs, señalando que el invierno estaba cerca, en septiembre la playa de Trinidad, California no estaba tan habitada debido a los cambios de clima, comenzaba el segundo año de preparatoria, Castiel pasó toda la tarde haciendo compras para la escuela acompañado de su hermano menor Samandriel -o Sully, como le gustaba ser llamado-, a la mañana siguiente se reunió en el jardín del campus con sus amigos Balthazar, Gabriel y Meg antes de clases, al pelinegro le gustaría decir que estaba emocionado por regresar a clases, pero la verdad era que a pesar de ser muy bueno en la escuela, odiaba ese lugar, sus compañeros y profesores hacían que pareciera el mismísimo infierno.  
Tomó asiento en el árbol donde él y sus amigos pasaban el rato desde que se conocían, traía auriculares y miraba a su alrededor, empujó sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, se notaba la gran diferencia entre los alumnos nuevo ingreso que andaban por ahí sin rumbo alguno y los alumnos de último año que como Castiel, tenían su propio lugar en el campus.  
Sintió una mano sobre su hombro, levantó la mirada y se encontró con Gabriel Baker, Gabe para los amigos, un chico de estatura mediana, castaño claro con una sonrisa burlesca, era uno de sus mejores amigos, el chico era muy bueno en la escuela, y aunque a Gabe no le gustaba aceptarlo, era muy inteligente y cuando se lo proponía, era muy gracioso pero también era muy cálido y se preocupaba más por sus amigos que por él mismo, era un chico muy sensible y el rey del drama.

-Terminan las vacaciones ¿y te olvidas de mi viejo?-Habló Gabe bromeando.

-Jamás me olvidaría de ti tonto.-Cas le sonrió y lo abrazó, tomaron asiento esperando por los demás.-¿Qué fue de ti en las vacaciones?

-No mucho, salí con mi familia pero nada fuera de lo ordinario, ¿qué hay de ti?-Gabe lo miró.-¿Aún hablas con Luci?

-Estuve vagando por la ciudad con Michael, ha entrado a la universidad, entonces decidimos recorrer la ciudad antes de que se fuera.-Cas apartó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior.-Ya no hablo con él.-Ni siquiera podía referirse a él como "Luci" o Lucifer.-Nos vimos en vacaciones gracias a la reunión de Mike pero no pude hablarle.

-¿Intentó acercarse?-Hubo un silencio y el ojiazul lo miró de nuevo, asintió suavemente.-Decidiste alejarlo...

-Necesitaba hacerlo, Gabe.-Cas intentó justificarse, Baker negó con la cabeza y antes de que pudiera regañar a su amigo apareció Meg frente a ellos. Gabriel pareció perder el habla, mientras Meg nos saludaba. Oh... cierto, Meg Masters, la chica más increíble que Cas conoce, es sarcástica, divertida, valiente y tiene un gran corazón, Meg siempre te escuchará y guardará tus secretos, era muy discreta y aunque no era muy apegada a los chicos, realmente los quería... a su manera, según Gabe es "el amor de su vida", déjenme los pongo en contexto, cuando Gabe y Meg se conocieron, se hicieron grandes amigos, mejores amigos, en algún punto el castaño se enamoró de Meg, pero ella solo tiene ojos para su novio, Alastair, Gabriel sabe que si Meg llega a enterarse de sus sentimientos hacia ella, Meg se alejará lo antes posible.

-Chicos que gusto verlos.-Sonrió y tomó asiento al lado de Gabe. Los tres hablaron sobre cosas triviales, lo aburrido que habían sido sus vacaciones y lo pesada que sería la preparatoria, Meg miró el reloj de su móvil.- Caminemos hacia los salones, ya casi es hora.

-¿Y dónde está Balthazar?-Preguntó Cas con el ceño fruncido, caminaban hacia los salones, a primera hora le tocaba matemáticas, clase que compartía con Meg.

-Me mandó mensaje avisando que se le hizo tarde.-Habló Gabe mirando su móvil. Meg rió.

-Irónicamente se le hizo tarde y vive a cinco minutos de aquí.-Castiel era el que más vivía lejos de la escuela, pues en autobús tardaba 10 minutos en llegar y 20 minutos caminando, Gabe y Meg vivían a 3 cuadras de distancia entre ellos y a 7 minutos de la escuela.

Comenzó la primera hora y entró el maestro de matemáticas, saludó a todos, se presentó y comenzó a hablar de la importancia de matemáticas en la vida, terminado su clase tuvieron un receso de 10 minutos, donde Masters y Novak salieron al pasillo para encontrarse con Gabriel y Balthazar.

-Balthy hasta que nos das el gusto de verte.-Meg se burló y lo saludaron con un gran abrazo. Balthazar Padmore, su otro mejor amigo, era un rubio de estatura alta con ojos azules, era inglés, bueno, en realidad era escocés pero había pasado su niñez en Inglaterra. Él y Cas eran muy unidos, Balthazar era ese amigo en el que podías confiar tu más oscuro secreto y lo entendería, lo guardaría sin juzgar, era con quien pasaba sus tardes haciendo teorías y reflexiones sobre la vida, siempre hacían de las suyas estando juntos.

-Sé que no pueden vivir sin mí.-Todos rieron y se pusieron al día, al terminar los 10 minutos, todos regresaron a su siguiente clase.

Castiel estaba muy cansado y apunto de quedarse dormido, pues no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche gracias a los vecinos de la casa de enfrente y su gran fiesta, estaba en clase de orientación vocacional, miró a su alrededor para ver si encontraba alguna cara conocida, pero nada. En una esquina del salón observó a un chico que tenía la cabeza baja, pues parecía anotar algo en la pequeña libreta sobre su pupitre, mientras lo miraba comenzó a cerrar los ojos pero la campana sonó e interrumpió a Cas, era el segundo receso del día, esto se estaba haciendo eterno.  
El día fue aburrido y demasiado lento, faltaba una clase y por fin serían libres por hoy, Cas, Gabe y Balthy platicaban amenamente fuera del salón de clases, alguien tocó su hombro izquierdo, llamando su atención, al mirarlo se encontró con un chico que jamás había visto en su vida le sonrió y desapareció por la puerta del salón, pero vaya chico, era rubio de ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa, Novak miró a sus amigos quienes lo miraban confundidos.

-¿Lo conoces?-Preguntó Padmore, Novak frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza, los tres miraron la puerta por la que el chico había desaparecido. Sonó la campana indicando el comienzo de la clase y Castiel entró al salón buscando al chico pero al mismo tiempo intentando no hacer contacto visual con él.  
Lo miró a lo lejos sentado en una esquina con la cabeza baja y sus manos sobre la pequeña libreta color rojo.  
Cuando llegó a casa se encontró con Sully mirando televisión mientras hacia su tarea, lo saludó y subió a su habitación, dejó su mochila sobre la cama entonces comenzó a desvestirse para después ponerse su uniforme de trabajo, pues era mesero en Harvelle's por las tardes, se despidió de su hermano y salió de su casa, se encontró con su tía Amara que regresaba de trabajar, era un alivio para Cas, pues ahora su hermano no se quedaría solo, caminó tranquilamente al trabajo, al llegar, caminó detrás del mostrador y tomó su libreta y un bolígrafo, saludo a Ash, que estaba detrás de la barra y se dirigió a la mesa donde acababa de llegar una pareja.

-Hola chicos, soy Cas y seré su mesero hoy.-Habló mientras ponía el menú en su mesa, no había prestado mucha atención.

-No puede ser...-Habló una voz masculina. Cas sabía perfectamente de quién era esa voz, al levantar la mirada se encontró con las dos personas que no desearía ver nunca.

-Luci... Azazael...-Contestó Cas incómodo, esto iba a ser una mierda.

***

Era lunes, hoy era el primer día de clases de segundo de preparatoria, la mañana era fresca, Dean se encontraba en el asiento delantero del Impala, esperando a Sam, su hermano menor, hoy era su primer día de preparatoria y había pasado toda la mañana arreglándose para ir a la escuela. Tocó la bocina del auto en señal de impaciencia, no le importaba llegar tarde pero quería encontrar un buen lugar para estacionar a baby.


	2. Cas vs Luci

Su primer día de clases fue una mierda, fue tan aburrido que hubiera preferido escuchar a Sam hablar sobre sus libros sobre la historia de la programación. Esperó a Sam recargado sobre su Impala, después de unos minutos lo divisó a lo lejos con su amigo Kevin, Kevin Tran, un chico asiático igual de cerebrito que Sam, se conocían desde niños y se habían vuelto inseparables.

-Adiós Sam, adiós Dean.-Se despidió Kevin mientras caminaba hacia el auto de su madre, la señora Tran, una mujer con la que preferías no meterte.

-¿Qué tal estuvo tu primer día en el infierno?-Preguntó Dean burlándose.

-Fue divertido.-Dijo Sam entrando en el Impala, el mayor alzó las cejas e imitó a su hermano.-La profesora Rowena y el profesor Chuck, se han convertido en mis favoritos.

-¿Chuck sigue siendo maestro?-Preguntó Dean extrañado.-Desapareció a la mitad del curso pasado, nadie supo de él.

Al llegar a casa Sam subió corriendo a su habitación, listo para empezar con los deberes y Dean se dirigió a la cochera, donde se encontraba Bobby refunfuñando mientras arreglaba un 1974 Volkswagen Thing.

-Que bueno que llegas chico, pásame esa llave.-Habló el viejo desde la parte inferior del auto.-Tuve que traerlo a casa porque tengo mucho trabajo por delante.

-Es una ruina.-Habló el rubio pasándole la llave que Bobby había solicitado.

-Me darán un buen dinero por esta chatarra.

***

Dean tuvo la semana más aburrida de su vida, excepto por ese chico de los ojos como el cielo, había logrado llamar su atención algunas veces, no siempre salió como el Winchester se lo esperaba, siempre que cruzaban miradas, el chico fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada en dirección contraria, a veces lograba sonrojarlo, lo cual le producía placer a Dean. El viernes se encontró con él en los pasillos, no se encontraba con sus amigos como siempre, venía solo pero traía los auriculares puestos, tenía la vista perdida y esquivaba a todos a su paso.

-¿Winchester estás escuchando algo de lo que estoy diciendo?-Habló Benny indignado, los ojos de Dean miraron a su amigo, asintió torpemente.

-Si, hablabas de lo mucho que te gusta Andrea y que hoy te preguntó dónde estaba la biblioteca.-Benny frunció el ceño y siguió hablando, pero el rubio volvió su mirada al pasillo para buscar al chico, desapareció.

Después de unos minutos, su amigo se despidió y se fue camino a su motocicleta, Dean tenía la tarde libre, lo habían invitado a una fiesta cerca de su casa, pero no estaba muy interesado en ir, caminó hacia el campo de fútbol donde el equipo de la escuela se encontraba entrenando, le gustaba ir ahí y fumar un poco, claramente estaba prohibido fumar ahí, pero nadie nunca se lo había impedido.

Prendió su cigarrillo y tomó asiento en el pasto recién cortado, veía caras conocidas en el entrenamiento, como a Gordon Walker, Sebastian Roché, o su ligue del año pasado, Cole Trenton. A lo lejos entrenaban las porristas, como Bela Talbot, quien se había convertido en su amiga este año, Cassie Fletcher su otro ex ligue, Andrea, por quien Benny mataba, Tessa, una chica que en algunas fiestas había besado y por último su próximo ligue, Lisa Braeden.  
Escuchaba una voz no muy lejos cantando, el rubio miró a su alrededor encontrándose con él.  
Automáticamente apagó su cirgarrillo en su tenis y se puso de pie para caminar hacia las gradas, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo pero al llegar a la penúltima grada caminó hacia el chico y tomó asiento a su lado, el otro pareció no notar su presencia, pues seguía cantando mientras coloreaba un boceto en su libreta, traía los auriculares puestos, así que no escuchaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.  
Dean sonrió y decidió no hacer nada, esperando a que el chico notara su presencia, miró al campo de fútbol, donde se encontraban las porristas, tal vez la invite a salir, pensó Dean.  
Escuchó un grito a su lado y miró sonriente al chico de los ojos azules quien se había sobresaltado al notar que no estaba solo.

-¿Has pensado cantar en público?-Preguntó Dean despreocupadamente.-lo haces muy bien.

-¿Gracias?-Dijo casi en un susurro, estaba rojo como un tomate pero parecía incómodo, inmediatamente guardo su libreta junto con su lápiz y miró al frente.

-¿Qué escuchas?-Preguntó el rubio después de estar en silencio unos minutos.

-Ahh... estaba escuchando Low Tide Love.-Asintió y lo miró unos segundos para después volver su vista al frente.-Es de Tipling Rock.

-No los conozco.-Negó Dean.-Pero escucharé la canción.

-¿Listo Cassy?-Preguntó un chico frente a ellos, era rubio y también tenía los ojos azules, traía puesto la jersey de la escuela, lo cual indicaba que era parte de, equipo de fútbol, cargaba una mochila en su hombro y miraba a "Cassy" (?) expectante.

-Si.-Contestó el chico mordiéndose el labio mientras se ponía de pie, miró a Dean.-Nos vemos en clases.-El Winchester permaneció sentado, le sonrió asintiendo y vio cómo se alejaban, ese chico definitivamente tenía algo... pero su objetivo ahora, era Lisa.

Era viernes, el día que Castiel no quería que llegara, no porque tendría dos días libres, sino, porque desde que el lunes había visto a Lucifer, este, lo había buscado el miércoles en el trabajo, pidiéndole que si podían hablar el viernes después de su entrenamiento. Castiel se iba a negar, pero jamás podría decirle que no.

Así que cuando terminaron las clases, se despidió de sus amigos y fue camino al campo de fútbol, donde Lucifer estaba apunto de terminar de entrenar, para matar el rato se puso a dibujar en su libreta de literatura mientras escuchaba música, entonces comenzó a sonar una de sus canciones favoritas y no pudo resistirse.

-Won't you let me get close to you? I don't think so, I think so.-Comenzó a cantar mientras trazaba líneas en la libreta, de vez en cuando miraba al frente, seguían entrenando, cuando miró a su izquierda se encontró con el rubio de ojos verdes que se había quedado grabado en su mente toda esa semana, estaba sentado a su lado y entonces Castiel no puedo evitar gritar, pues lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Has pensado cantar en público?-Preguntó el rubio.-lo haces muy bien.

Caminaban en silencio, eran las tres de la tarde y el campus estaba casi vacío, pues la mayoría ya estaba en su casa o en alguna fiesta. No entendía cómo ese chico podía llegar y hablarle como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Caminaban en dirección al muelle, pues ahí solían pasar el rato. Cas no sabía cómo iniciar la conversión, se sentía vulnerable cerca de él, era su amigo y claro que confiaba en él, pero en los últimos meses las cosas estaban tensas entre los dos, ya que Castiel lo evitaba al máximo, mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos, Lucifer rompió el hielo.

-¿Ese chico era tu amigo?-Le preguntó mientras cruzaban la calle. El rubio llevaba su mochila en el hombro y sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-No exactamente.-El ojiazul lo miró sonriendo. Ese chico no era nada convencional, lo había estado observando toda esa semana.

-¿Cómo has estado?-Castiel no sabía cómo responderle eso si fuera honesto, ha sufrido en silencio los últimos seis meses gracias a él, mientras lo veía enamorarse de otro. Era muy jodida su situación.

-Bien, me estoy adaptando a este nuevo año.-La verdad si lo estaba haciendo, nuevas personas, Michael, su hermano ya no estaba en la ciudad para apoyarlo.

-Me imagino que es difícil para ti que Michael se haya ido a la universidad.-Luci y Mike se habían conocido gracias a Cas, cuando los presentó inmediatamente se volvieron buenos amigos, cada vez que Mike planeaba salir siempre invitaba a Luci, pues es un gran amigo y Castiel no lo puede negar, cuando le confesó a Mike lo que sentía por Luci, este puso un plan en marcha y el objetivo era que su hermano menor y su amigo terminaran juntos. Pero Azazael era el obstáculo y ya sabemos qué pasó después.

-Hablo a diario con él y vendrá a fin de mes, creo que puedo sobrevivir.-Castiel bromeó, por fin llegaron al muelle donde se sentaron a la orilla.-¿De qué querías hablar?

-De nosotros.-Castiel frunció el ceño.-De nuestra amistad.-Lucifer aclaró sonriendo.-He notado que te alejaste, ¿por qué?

-Dímelo tu.-Susurró más para él mismo.

-¿Yo?-Demonios, lo había escuchado.

-Es complicado.-Contestó Cas evasivamente.

-¿Estás molesto por algo?-No quería mirarlo.-¿Es por lo que hice el último día de clases?

-¿Qué hiciste?-Esta vez lo miraba directamente a los ojos.

-Le dije a Zacarías que te gustaba y Lisa Braeden no estaba muy contenta.-Castiel abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían, su historia con Zacarías era terrible, cuando se declaró abiertamente gay, él fue el primero en atacarlo, pero mucho después cuando estaba ebrio intentó besarlo y Lisa era su novia en ese momento, así que creyó que Novak había intentado seducirlo.-Fue un reto no me odies, odia a Balthazar, él tuvo la idea.

-Agh no puedo creerlo.-Escondió su cara en las palmas de sus manos.-Ahora entiendo porque ella y sus amigas me han mirado mal toda la semana, gracias por ser tan buen amigo.

-Oh vamos, jamás te ha importado lo que piensan de ti.

-Y a ti jamás te han importado los demás.

-Me importa Azazael.-Comentó encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Y a él le importas tú?-Preguntó Cas intentando no sonar agresivo.-¿Ya dejó a Crowley o aún sigues siendo el otro?

-Sé que está mal, me repetiste mil veces Cassy, pero realmente me gusta y me dijo que lo va a dejar, por mi.

-Y yo pensé que era iluso.-Castiel bufó.

-Eres grosero conmigo, siempre tienes algo que reclamarme, críticas mi relación, lo peor es que no te cae bien Azazael y ni siquiera lo conoces.

-Lo conozco lo suficiente para saber qué tipo de persona es y oye lo que te digo, no es buen partido.

-Todos dicen eso, pero es porque no lo entienden, no saben lo mucho que nosotros la pasamos bien, con él siento chispas.-Miró a Castiel fijamente.-Me duele que no me apoyes, odio que seas egoísta.

-¿Yo soy egoísta?-Novak ahora si estaba ofendido.-Yo no estoy jugando a ser amante con el novio de mi amigo.

-Exageras las cosas Castiel.

-Tal vez lo haga, pero lo que no tolero por nada del mundo es la infidelidad.

-¿Tú qué sabes? Jamás has tenido nada con nadie.-Contestó Lucifer a la defensiva.-Si estuvieras en mi lugar entenderías.

-No gracias.-Se sentía ofendido y molesto por el comentario de su amigo.

-Él me dijo que no era buena idea hablar contigo.-Suspiró mirando el mar.-Ahora entiendo porqué.

-Pues debiste haberlo escuchado.-Contestó Castiel poniéndose de pie, tomó su mochila y comenzó a caminar fuera del muelle.

-¡Espera!-Gritaba Lucifer a lo lejos.-¡Castiel!-Lucifer corrió en dirección hacia él, entonces Novak se detuvo y lo miró.-No debí decirte eso, pero me sentí atacado.

-Me lo merezco por meterme en tu relación.-Se encogió de hombros, estaba a pongo de seguir caminando pero Lucifer tomó su brazo deteniéndolo.

-Discúlpame si hice algo que te lastimó.-Por primera vez lo en toda la tarde lo miró a los ojos, entonces ahí recordó lo mucho que le gustaba, Novak negó con la cabeza.

-No tienes que disculparte, fui yo quien te alejó sin razón alguna.-Lucifer se quedó en silencio esperando a que su amigo continuara.-Y bueno, en realidad lo hice porque...-Suspiró, sus piernas temblaban y estaba algo nervioso.-Porque mis sentimientos por ti son demasiados.-Lucifer no dijo nada, sólo sonrió y abrazó a su amigo, Cas creía que esto no podía ser más incómodo y gracias a su móvil se separaron, contestó inmediatamente, era Gabe.-¿Qué pasó Gabe?


	3. ¿Winchester?

-Llevamos veinte minutos esperándote amigo.-Habló su amigo del otro lado de la línea.-¿Dónde estas?

-¿Dónde están?-No quería decirle a su amigo donde estaba y con quién, todavía.

-Estamos en tu casa con Sully, dijiste que estarías aquí a las cuatro en punto y ya son cuatro y media.

-Mierda lo olvidé.-Sus amigos habían propuesto reunirse en su casa el viernes para ver películas y él solo había pensado en Lucifer toda la semana.-Estoy ahí en diez minutos.-Terminó la llamada y miró a Lucifer.-Me tengo que ir, Balthazar y Gabe me esperan en mi casa.

-Te acompaño.-Se ofreció amablemente, pero Castiel no lo quería cerca por ahora.

-No es necesario Luci, mejor ve con tu novio.-Y sin más Castiel corrió en dirección a su casa.  
Pasó la tarde con sus amigos comiendo pizza, les contó lo sucedido en el entrenamiento con el rubio y después lo que pasó con Lucifer, Balthazar decía que Lucifer si sentía algo por Cas, ya que según él, Lucifer se lo dijo alguna vez, Gabe decía que había hecho bien al decirle lo que sentía y claro que podían seguir siendo amigos, llamaron a Meg quien estaba con su novio, le dijo a Castiel que no sabía qué esperaba de esto pero para ella no había sido una buena idea ya que Castiel solo había quedado como un celoso fracasado.

Estuvo sumido en depresión todo el fin de semana, el sábado en la noche hizo videollamada con Michael y le contó lo sucedido con Lucifer, este le dijo tal vez era lo mejor que se distanciaran un tiempo, en lo que Cas lo superaba. También le contó sobre Ana, una chica tierna y pelirroja (según las palabras de Michael) que había conocido en su clase de alemán.

Llegó el lunes y fue un día ordinario,al igual que el martes y el miércoles. El jueves llegó tarde a la primera hora así que no pudo sentarse junto a Meg, se sentó en la primera banca que vio vacía.

-Buenas noches.-Dijo una voz masculina detrás de él. Castiel estaba listo para girarse e insultarlo pero vio que era ese chico, entonces las palabras no salían de su boca, ni siquiera un cierra la boca. Solo frunció el ceño y volvió su vista al frente. Se sentía estúpido.

En la siguiente clase pasó exactamente lo mismo, tuvo que sentarse a su lado, usó toda su fuerza de voluntad para no mirarlo e intentar prestar atención a la clase.

-¿Me prestas un lápiz?-Le preguntó a la mitad de la clase, Novak lo miró y después rebuscó en su estuche de lápices, volvió su vista a él y se lo entregó.-Jamás había visto unos ojos tan azules como los tuyos.

-Eh...-Apartó la mirada sonrojándose.-¿Gracias?-Lo miró de nuevo, el otro le sonrió tomando el lápiz para después volver su vista al frente. Castiel también miró al frente intentado prestar atención a lo que el profesor Raphael estaba diciendo. No dejaba de preguntarse ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

-Le gustas tontito.-Contestó Balthazar desde abajo, Castiel estaba recargado en un árbol mientras Gabe y Meg habían ido a comprar comida y Balthazar estaba tirado en el pasto mirando hacia las nubes.

-Claro que no, solo es un sujeto que le gusta hablarle a las personas aleatoriamente.-Castiel sabía que jamás podría gustarle a un chico así, nunca nadie había correspondido sus sentimientos y jamás le había gustado a nadie.

-No sabe cómo acercarse, por eso actúa así.-Balthy acariciaba el pasto sin dejar de mirar el cielo, pues no dejaba de pensar en Sebastian, ese chico era bellísimo y se sentía incómodo ya que a Meg también le había gustado y mucho antes de Alastair, nadie lo sabía, aún no encontraba el momento para contarle a sus amigos.

-No te creo.

-No lo hagas, pero cuando acaben juntos estaré ahí para decir te lo dije.-Cas rodó los ojos y suspiró, a lo lejos vio a Lucifer junto a Azazael, estaban discutiendo lo que llamó la atención del pelinegro.-Uuy y hablando del Rey de Roma...

-¿Te gusta Led Zeppelin?-Cas miró a su derecha, ahí estaba... el chico rubio mirándolo fijamente esperando su respuesta.

-¿Qué?-Castiel frunció el ceño, miró a Balthazar quien parecía muy divertido con la situación, acomodó sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y volvió su vista a él.-Tal vez... si, ¿por qué?

-Nada, gracias.-Palmeó su brazo, sonrió y se fue sin más. Dejando a los dos chicos pasmados y confundidos.

-¡Le gustas Novak!-Gritó Padmore poniéndose de pie y tomando a Castiel por los hombros.

-¿Qué hacen?-Preguntó Meg divertidamente, ella y Gabe llegaron con papas fritas y nuggets.

-Castiel ya tiene novio.-Dijo Balthazar una vez que todos tomaron asiento en el pasto.

-¿Quién es?-Preguntó Gabe emocionado.

-Ni siquiera sé su nombre.-Castiel rodó los ojos mientras comía papas fritas.

-¿Cómo es?-Preguntó Meg, pues ella conocía a la mayoría.

-Rubio, ojos verdes, linda sonrisa... tiene un perfil perfecto.-Balthazar comenzó a describirlo.-Vamos Cassy tú lo has visto de cerca, ¿qué más nos puedes decir él?

-¿Compartimos clases con él? Porque tengo una ligera sospecha de quién es.

-No.-Dijo Novak, no quería que sus amigos lo comenzaran a molestar, pues no eran nada discretos.

-Si, casi todas.-Se adelantó Balthazar y Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Debe ser Dean Winchester.

-¿Winchester?-Preguntó Gabe.-El año pasado lo vi en una fiesta, estaba con Cole Trenton, su ligue en ese momento.

-En mi vida había escuchado de él.-El ojiazul se encogió de hombros y miró a sus amigos.

-Ahora escucharás seguido sobre tu novio.-Balthazar le guiñó el ojos y todos rieron.

Era jueves y Castiel salió temprano de clases, sus amigos seguían en clases, caminaba tranquilamente al trabajo, el clima era perfecto, no hacia tanto calor como de costumbre. Al llegar a Harvelle's saludó a Ash, Jo y entró a cambiarse, cuando salió se dirigió a las mesas para atender a los clientes como de costumbre.

-Castiel.-Lo llamó Ellen, la dueña del restaurante y una gran amiga de su madre Naomi.-Hoy cambias lugar con Ash.

-¿En serio quieres a Ash atendiendo las mesas?-El ojiazul alzó las cejas sorprendido y Ellen asintió.

-Necesita aprender a atender clientes, no puede pasar toda su vida detrás de la barra parado esperando a que lleguen los clientes.-Caminaron detrás de la barra.-Eres un excelente mesero y me gustaría que atendieras esta parte de lugar.-Novak asintió y se colocó detrás de la barra atendiendo a las únicas dos personas que había, un señor cerca de los 60 y una chica de 30.

Le gustaba estar entre los clientes, aquí solo se aburriría, se dirigió a la cocina por la ensalada que la chica había pedido y cuando regresó casi se le cae la ensalada, "Dean Winchester" estaba ahí, sentado en la barra, en una esquina esperando a ser atendido. Le entregó a la chica su ensalada, entonces no sabía cómo acercarse a él, se acomodó las gafas, respiró hondo y caminó hacia Dean.

-¿Listo para ordenar?-Preguntó Castiel cuando llegó frente a Dean, este levantó la mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

-No puede ser.-Se mordió el labio.-De haber sabido que trabajas aquí, hubiera venido más seguido.

-Si, bueno...-Castiel apartó la mirada.-¿Quieres algo?

-Claro que si...-Miró el gafete de el pelinegro.-Castiel, lindo nombre ¿huh?-Novak no podía culparlo, hasta apenas hace dos días él tampoco sabía su nombre.-Por el momento solo quiero una malteada de chocolate.

-En un momento sale.-El ojiazul asintió y giró sobre sus talones sintiendo la mirada de Dean sobre él. Mientras atendía a los otros dos clientes cruzó miradas con el rubio, este le sonreía y Novak solo se sonrojaba y continuaba escuchando a los clientes. Minutos después se acercó de nuevo a Dean entregándole su malteada.

-Amo las malteadas de este maldito lugar.-Contestó después de beber un poco de ella.

-Cuánto tiempo Winchester.-Ellen lo miró y sonrió. Novak la miró con el ceño fruncido.-Pensé que no volverías.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarme de este lugar y de su magnífica dueña?

-Supongo que ya conoces a Castiel, es uno de mis mejores meseros, la gente lo ama.-Cas le sonrió a Ellen y miró a Dean.

-Si, nos conocimos en la escuela.-Dean sonrió y miró a Castiel. Ellen se excusó y se retiró a la cocina, dejando a Castiel y a Dean solos.-¿Hace cuánto trabajas aquí?

-Casi dos meses.-Contestó casi en un susurro.

-Tiene sentido...-Dean asintió mirándolo, Castiel se sentía incómodo con la mirada del otro sobre él.-¿A qué hora termina tu turno?

-A las seis...

-Déjame acompañarte a casa.-Dijo el rubio sin más, lo miró suplicante.

-Está bien, ¿por qué no?-Se encogió de hombros y se alejó atendiendo a un nuevo cliente. Dean festejo a su espalda y se retiró dejando su malteada y la propina de Castiel sobre la barra, cuando este se acercó encontró que el rubio había escrito en la servilleta.

"Te ves genial en ese uniforme de mesero ;)"


	4. A las seis

Castiel se sonrojó, guardó la servilleta en su bolsillo izquierdo y continuó atendiendo a los clientes, pensando en qué había pasado, en cualquier otro momento Novak hubiera rechazado la oferta, pero algo en él pensó ¿porqué no?, dieron las seis en punto, entonces apareció Dean.

-¿Listo?-Le preguntó tomando asiento en la barra. Castiel ya estaba cambiado y solo estaba guardando su uniforme en su mochila.

-Sip.-Contestó sin mirarlo, se sentía nervioso, pues no conocía mucho al rubio. Dean por otro lado estaba encantado con la situación, había logrado pasar tiempo con Castiel. Salieron de la cafetería de Ellen y entonces el pelinegro siguió a Dean hasta Baby.-¿Es tu auto?

-Es mi bebé.-Contestó Dean orgulloso. Los dos subieron al Impala y se pusieron en marcha.-¿Te gusta trabajar con Ellen?

-Si, me cuesta mucho tratar con la gente, pero me siento con confianza gracias a Ellen, Jo y Ash.-Dean sonrió, pues ya había notado que el chico azul era tímido y era algo que le parecía interesante, normalmente todos los chicos o chicas así mareaban a Dean, pues creía que eran puritanos y aburridos.-Se ve que tú y Ellen se llevan muy bien.

-Es como una madre y una amiga para mí.-Desde que vivían con Bobby visitaban mucho a Ellen así que realmente era su única figura materna.

-Puedo imaginármelo, ella es genial.

Después de algunas indicaciones sobre las calles, llegaron a la casa de Castiel, Dean no sabía qué esperarse, pero encontró fue una casa que parecía una cabaña con un pequeño jardín y a lo lejos se notaba la playa.

-Gracias por traerme Dean.-Contestó Cas mirándolo. Sabía su nombre...

-No es nada.-Intentó sonar despreocupado.

-Supongo que nos vemos en la escuela.-Novak sonrió y Dean hizo lo mismo, asintió y entonces Cas salió del auto entrando a su casa, no sin antes mirar atrás una última vez. Cuando Cas entró a su casa, Dean suspiró y encendió el Impala para ir directo a su casa, sin dejar de pensar en sus extraordinarios ojos azules.  
Mientras iba camino a casa recibió una llamada, era un número desconocido pero de todos modos decidió contestar.

-¿Hola?-Dijo Dean mientras sostenía el móvil con una mano y con la otra el volante.

-Dean.-Escucho una voz femenina del otro lado de la línea, sabía perfectamente quién era... Lisa Braeden.-Es Lisa Braeden, Bela me pasó tu número.

-Lisa, ¿qué hay?-Sabía que eso había sonado muy estúpido pero ya lo había dicho.

-Mañana haré una fiesta en mi casa y quería que fueras mi invitado de honor.-Rió coquetamente, el rubio sabía perfectamente a qué se estaba refiriendo.-¿Qué dices?

-Claro, ahí estaré.-Quería divertirse un rato y sabía que podía hacerlo con ella.

-Perfecto, nos vemos a las seis.-Se despidieron y Dean terminó la llamada. Por primera vez en su vida las cosas le estaban saliendo como quería, tenía a Lisa a sus pies sin ni siquiera mover un dedo.

Al llegar a casa recordó la canción que Castiel mencionó en el campo de fútbol, la buscó desde su móvil, Low Tide Love, comenzó a sonar la melodía en toda la casa, acabando con el silencio, no sabía si Sam estaba ahí pero no le importó mucho en ese momento. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la suave melodía. En su mente solo aparecía Castiel, su dulce y tímida sonrisa, sus ojos más azules que el cielo, su voz llamándolo y entonces la escuchó toda la tarde, porque esa canción tenía algo que lo hacía sentir bien. La escuchó tantas veces que ya sabía la letra, entonces a veces cantaba de vez en cuando.

-Dean, ¿podrías cambiar de canción?-Su pequeño hermano apareció por la puerta.-No sé si lo notaste pero llevas 3 horas escuchando la misma canción una y otra vez.

-Es perfecta Sammy.-Suspiró tirado en su alfombra, miraba al techo analizando la letra cada vez que sonaba. Sam negó con la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación. A veces no entendía a su hermano.

El día viernes las clases se pasaron rápido, antes de la última hora, vio al chico azul con otro chico, el mismo con el que había estado días atrás, no le molestaba, pero podía notarse que estaba incómodo

El día viernes las clases se pasaron rápido, antes de la última hora, vio al chico azul con otro chico, el mismo con el que había estado días atrás, no le molestaba, pero podía notarse que estaba incómodo. Dean sabía que tenía límites pero esta vez olvidó todo y sin pensarlo se acercó a ellos.

-Deberías salir más Castiel.-Le decía el rubio del equipo, Cas ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos pero asentía con la cabeza sin decir nada.

-¡Cas!-Dijo Dean rodeando sus hombros con su brazo derecho.-Que bueno que te encuentro...-Comenzó a hablar sin siquiera mirar al otro.-Necesito tu ayuda.

-¿A-ah.. si?-Lo miró confundido para después mirar al otro chico.-¿En qué?

-En literatura, necesito ayuda con la obra de Manzoni.-Para su buena suerte había prestado atención a la clase.-Ya sabes, a veces es un poco difícil interpretar y sé que faltan 2 meses pero ya sabes... quería adelantar...

-Si, te puedo ayudar cuando quieras...-Contestó Novak nervioso, Dean lo notó y sonrió satisfecho.

-¿Nos vamos a clase?-Preguntó el rubio esperando un si por respuesta.-El receso está terminando.

-En un momento te alcanzo.-Sonrió nervioso. Dean miró al otro chico que lo fulminaba con la mirada y volvió sus ojos a Cas, entonces asintió y palmeó su espalda. Se alejó por el pasillo sintiendo la mirada de los dos sobre él. Unos segundos después Castiel apareció a su lado.

-Espero no haberte metido en problemas con tu novio.-Habló sin mirarlo pues no sabía si el otro chico era su novio, no es como que eso le pusiera un límite a Dean pero preferiría que Cas estuviese soltero.

-¿Mi novio?-Cas rió y entonces el rubio se encontró con sus ojos esperando a que siguiera hablando.-Solo es mi amigo.

-Que alivio.-Soltó Dean y Cas frunció el ceño. Entonces supo que lo había dicho en voz alta, comenzó a ponerse nervioso pues no sabía cómo reaccionaría el otro.

-¿Cómo?-Por suerte no lo había escuchado. Tenía que improvisar YA.

-¿Porqué no tienes novio Cas?.-Este se sonrojó al igual que Dean, no era lo que planeaba decir pero se lo preguntaba muy amenudo.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-Preguntó bajando la cabeza mientras acomodaba sus gafas.

-Porque bueno tú...-Por primera vez en su vida, el rubio estaba sin palabras.-Tú eres... es que...-No podía formular ninguna de las oraciones que intentaba decirle al ojiazul pero para su buena suerte el timbre sonó indicando que la última clase del día empezaría, Cas lo miró por un momento y Dean seguía sin articular ni una sola palabra coherente, entonces el profesor Donatello apareció detrás de ellos obligándolos a entrar al salón, interrumpiendo su pequeña plática que se había tornado incómoda.

Castiel tomó asiento al lado de su amigos, fue Meg quien comenzó a hablarle, entonces Dean se dirigió al otro lado del salón y tomó asiento junto a Bela y Tessa. La clase se trató de debates acerca de la existencia de Dios y cómo sería el examen que ya se acercaba. De vez en cuando miraba a Castiel y este cruzaba miradas con él pero inmediatamente apartaba la vista e intentaba poner atención a la clase.

-¿Nos veremos esta noche en lo de Lisa?-Preguntó Bela en un susurro. Dean la miró y asintió.-¿A qué hora llegas?

-Tal vez a las siete y media.-Contestó encogiéndose de hombros, Bella y Tessa se miraron, pues las chicas habían hecho una apuesta, querían ver qué tan capaz era Dean de seducir a Lisa.

-Ahí te veremos Winchester.-Bela le sonrió y Dean asintió.

Al terminar la clase todos salieron huyendo del salón, menos Cas y sus amigos, pensaba acercase pero Tessa lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del salón hacia dónde se encontraban todas las porristas.  
Minutos después vio salir a Cas con sus amigos que iban muy animados, Castiel lo miró un segundo y después apartó la vista hacia uno de sus locos amigos.


	5. Estúpido y sensual Winchester

Dean llegó un poco tarde a su casa, pues cerraron la avenida principal que tomaba camino a su casa y dio vueltas por toda la ciudad hasta que pudo llegar, estaba por subir a su habitación, Sam y Kevin se encontraban en el sofá viendo una película de ciencia ficción, su hermano lo llamó.

-Dean, ven un segundo.-Dean se acercó al sofá donde se encontraba su hermano menor y su mejor amigo, el mayor saludó a Kevin moviendo la cabeza y este se lo correspondió.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Dean mirándolos, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el sofá, entre Kevin y Sam había una bola enorme de pelos.-¿Qué es eso?

-Justo, por eso te hablé.-Sam se puso de pie y entonces la enorme bola de pelos se movió, se trataba de un perro.-La rescaté, casi la matan en la construcción de la avenida principal.

-¿Bobby sabe de esto?-Dean miró al perro que se bajó del sofá y comenzó a caminar hacia él.

-Si, me dijo que podía quedármelo.-Sam sonrió victorioso.-¿No es genial?-Dean gruñó cuando el perro se paró en dos patas y se apoyó sobre él.-Sé que no te agradan mucho los perros, pero al menos ¿podrías intentarlo?

-Si Bobby dijo que podías quedártelo no me queda de otra.-Dijo Dean mirando los ojos de cachorrillo de su hermano, Sam le sonrió.-Solo no quiero que eso se acerque a mi habitación o a mi Bebé.

-Su nombre es Bailey.-Le dijo Sam acariciando al perro.-Y es un labrador hembra.

-Si lo que sea.-Dean se retiró hacia su habitación, subió las escaleras y abrió su armario, comenzó a ver qué podría usar para la fiesta, al final eligió una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta de mezclilla, unos jeans y un par de converse negros. Cuando Lisa le texteó la dirección de la fiesta, era en la paya y estaba a 4 cuadras de la casa de Castiel. Interesante.  
Para matar el tiempo, fue con Bobby a la cochera, lo ayudó a reparar una vieja camioneta Chevrolet c-10 necesitaba un cambio de aceite y unos nuevos frenos ya que estaban muy oxidados. Dean disfrutaba hacer esto y aún más en compañía del gruñón de Bobby. Se le fue la noción del tiempo y cuando miró su móvil ya eran las 19:48hrs.

-Ya voy tarde.-El rubio se puso de pie y tomó el pañuelo viejo lleno de grasa y se limpió las manos. Pasó al lado de Bobby y toco su hombro, el viejo lo miró.

-Lleva a Sam contigo.-Bobby dejó las tuercas en la mesa de trabajo y miró al mayor de los Winchester.

-Pero sabes que a él no le gustan las fiestas...-Contestó Dean confundido.

-Lo lamento chico pero si no va Sam no vas tú.-Se encogió de hombros y tomó las tuercas para ensamblarlas.

-Pero...-Dean no entendía porqué tan repentinamente Bobby le exigía eso pero estaba comenzando a desconcertarse.

-Solo estoy jugando contigo.-Bobby contestó riéndose.-Saca tu trasero de aquí y que ni se te ocurra llegar tarde.

-Sabes que no.-El rubio le sonrió y salió de la cochera, Bobby negó sonriente, esos chicos lo hacían tan feliz, los quería como sus hijos.

La fiesta estaba en su máximo esplendor, había autos por doquier, lo cual hubiera molestado a Dean si hubiera traído a Baby, hay muchos peligros en una fiesta como para traer a su amado auto, así que prefirió caminar. Fue una decisión difícil pero fue la mejor.  
La casa tenía una vista impresionante hacia la costa y salían luces de esta, a igual que la música sonaba en toda la cuadra. Al entrar se encontró con Tessa quien con señas lo llevó a Lisa, ya que la música sonaba tan fuerte que no podía oír ni su propia voz.

***

La tarde de viernes de Castiel iba perfecta, su tía Amara había llegado temprano del trabajo, Michael los había sorprendido con su llegada, Sully también había decidido quedarse en casa, así que toda la familia se encontraba ahí.  
Pidieron pizza y hamburguesas con papas fritas, decidieron hacer maratón de películas de terror.  
Era el turno de Scream y decidieron que solo verían las primeras partes de todas las películas ya que algunas secuelas eran una pérdida de tiempo. No pasaban de las 21:00 hrs, seguían comiendo helado con pizza y papas fritas. No llevaban más de media hora viendo la película cuando el móvil de Castiel sonó, todos pegaron un brinco pues se asustaron y lo miraron expectantes.

-Ah no, ni piensen que voy a contestar eso.-Se negó Cas abrazando la almohada.

-Es Gabe.-Dijo Sully mirando la pantalla del móvil de Castiel, este se puso de pie y corrió a contestar la llamada.

-Baker casi matas de un susto a mi familia.-Castiel lo regañó y Gabe soltó una carcajada.

-¡Es urgente Novak!-Gritó desde el otro lado de la línea.-Revisa en instagram la historia de Charlie.

-¿De Charlie? ¿Para qué?

-Si, Charlie Bradbury, solo hazlo amigo.-Puso el altavoz y entro a Instagram, no era fanático de las redes sociales pues solo usaba WhatsApp e Instagram. Solía subir fotos con sus amigos, de animales o de lugares a los que visitaba. Encontró la historia y vio algunas fotos de hace unas horas en la escuela, después vídeos de la fiesta que daba Lisa Braeden en ese momento, entonces sintió algo extraño en el estómago con el vídeo que estaba viendo.  
En el vídeo Charlie se reía y hacia zoom con la cámara de su móvil, era la playa, y en una toalla sobre la arena se encontraba Dean y Lisa, y la luz no ayudaba mucho pero por lo que podía ver, se estaban besando y Novak se sintió desconcertado, pues le atraía ese chico y fue tan crédulo como para pensar que el sentimiento era mutuo.-¿Sigues ahí?

-Si, aquí estoy.-Hizo una mueca.-Gabe, es un galán ¿qué podías esperar de él?

-Que ni te desanime, nadie es perfecto, excepto por Meg.-Castiel podía apostar lo que fuera porque su amigo estaba sonriendo estúpidamente.-Un beso no significa nada.

-Tal vez no.-Contestó distraídamente.-Hablamos luego ¿si?, Scream ya va a la mitad.

-Claro .-Terminó la llamada y se dirigió al sofá para tomar asiento junto a su tía. Al terminar Scream, siguieron con It (1990), hizo todo lo posible para no pensar en Dean y Lisa, estaba comenzando a molestarse pues no podía prestar atención a la película y era la que más le producía pesadillas cuando era un niño, sus hermanos y su tía bromeaban o hasta a veces gritaban del susto pero Cas solo estaba sentado mirando la pantalla sin captar nada de lo que pasaba.  
Estúpido y sensual Winchester.

Si a Dean le preguntaran qué fue todo lo que tomó en la noche no sabría responderlo, después de las 22:00 hrs perdió la cuenta de cuánto y qué era lo que había bebido. Se encontraba sentado en las escaleras de la casa miraba el mar a lo lejos, sus converse negros estaban llenos de arena, en la mano derecha tenía un vaso con una bebida de dudosa procedencia, pues no recordaba haberse servido algo, en la mano izquierda que descansaba sobre su rodilla, tenía un cigarrillo encendido que iba por la mitad. La música resonaba dentro de la casa, perdió la noción del tiempo pero sabía que Charlie se había ido con Kara y no sabía nada sobre Benny. Recordó que llevaba su móvil en su bolsillo izquierdo de la chaqueta, encendió la pantalla y apareció la hora 23:49, estaba por irse ya que no quería llegar tarde a casa pero entonces Bela lo jaló dentro de la casa y lo llevó a la sala principal, había una mesa de pin pong en el centro y Dean sabia de qué se trataba. Beer pong.

-De un lado tenemos al Capitán Gordon y del otro lado al Capitán Winchester.-Comenzó a hablar Tessa y todos vitorearon, el rubio quiso negarse pero no se lo permitieron.-¡Que comience el juego!

-Vas a perder Winchester.-Habló el chico intentado provocar a Dean.

-¿Y tú eres?-Preguntó Dean sarcásticamente, todo mundo se burló y entonces Gordon gruñó enojado, a Dean le gustaría poder saber qué pasó en la partida, pero sinceramente no recuerda quién ganó. Se encontraba caminando a la salida pero Lisa lo detuvo.

-¿No quieres divertirte otro poco Dean?-Comenzó a besar su cuello pero el rubio la apartó, ella lo miró confundida.

-En otra ocasión Lisa, cuando este más consciente.-Balbuceó el Winchester, ella le sonrió y entonces se despidió de ella con un pequeño beso en los labios, para después salir de su casa, podía mantenerse de pie y no se sentía mareado, entonces comenzó a caminar a casa, claramente no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pues caminaba sin rumbo alguno.


	6. Media noche en California

-Jack es un desquiciado.-Dijo Sully mirando con el ceño fruncido la televisión.

-Solo es un pobre hombre intentando escribir algo decente, pero la maldición del Hotel está acabando con él.-Contestó la tía Amara recostándose en el hombro de Cas. Miraban tranquilamente El Resplandor, la película favorita de Amara.

-Jack ya estaba dañado antes de llegar ahí.-Dijo Mike comiendo palomitas. La tía Amara iba a comenzar a debatir acerca del estado de salud mental de Jack Torrance pero Castiel los calló, ya no se encontraba tan de buen humor pero quería concentrarse en la película.  
Después un rato decidió que lo mejor era salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, miró la pantalla de su movil, el reloj marcaban las 00:23, se puso de pie y dejó su móvil en la cocina, comenzó recoger la basura de toda la comida que habían pedido y salió tirarla al contenedor de basura que tenían fuera de la casa, la noche era fresca, la luna alumbraba la calle al igual que el mar que se veía a lo lejos, a dos casas de la suya pudo ver a un chico caminando solo. Había visto tantas películas de terror esa tarde como para poder decir que era muy mala idea caminar a medianoche solo en la calle, o también podría ser un asesino que venía por él así que estaba más que decidido a entrar corriendo a la casa para esconderse, cuando el chico se paró bajo un faro, entonces pudo ver quién era, de todas las personas que conocía era la que menos esperaba ver. Cas se quedó de pie inmóvil junto al contenedor de basura, no sabía si el otro chico ya lo había visto pero tampoco sabía si acercarse y saludar así que se quedó ahí, mientras el otro chico siguió avanzando cuando se acercó, se encontró con su mirada y le sonrió.

-Cas.-Fue lo único que pudo decir, comenzó a acercarse a él.

-Dean.-Contestó Novak inmóvil, cuando el rubio estaba a menos de un metro de él, comenzó a ponerse nervioso, no sabía a donde mirar ni cómo reaccionar. Pudo percibir el olor a alcohol, entonces supo que el Winchester no estaba en sus 5 sentidos, Dean levantó una mano y acarició la mejilla de Castiel, este se sonrojó -gracias a la oscuridad pudo ocultarlo-, el ojiverde comenzó a acercarse, entonces supo que no podía permitirlo. Novak dio un paso para atrás y Dean lo miró desconcertado.-Deberías irte a casa.

-Eso estoy intentando.-El Winchester sonrió y Castiel negó cerrando los ojos, -estaba tan ebrio que ni siquiera recordaba dónde era su casa-.

-¿Estás solo?-Preguntó Cas mirándolo a los ojos, a sus hermosos ojos verdes que resaltaban increíblemente con la luz de la luna, por un momento se perdió en sus ojos pero reaccionó.

-...dónde está, así que técnicamente solo estamos tú y yo, así que no estoy solo.-Dean le sonrió.-Aunque si hablas no tan literalmente, a veces si me siento un poco solo, Charlie tiene a Kara, Benny tiene a sus tontos amigos del club de lucha, Sammy siempre está con Kevin o Eileen... Pero creo que estoy mejor estando solo.-Cas lo miró atento, presto atención a todo lo que había dicho, a cada gesto, se veía que era un chico divertido, no podía entender porqué se sentía tan solo. Miró detrás de él, a través de la ventana, podía ver a su tía y sus hermanos muy entretenidos mirando El Resplandor. Tal vez si se iba unos minutos no lo notarían.

-Puedo acompañarte a casa si así lo deseas.-El ojiazul se encogió de hombros y lo miró expectante. Los ojos de Dean se iluminaron y asintió sonriente.

-Sería un placer que me acompañaras.-Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, Castiel no sabía de qué hablarle pues no lo conocía mucho.-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Dean unos minutos después de haber caminado algunas calles. Castiel se paró en secó y miró a Dean con los ojos abiertos como platos.

-Dean, ¿dónde es tu casa?-Le preguntó intentando no alarmarse.

-Buena pregunta... Sé que mi casa no está aquí, pues no conozco esta calle.-A Cas casi le da el patatús al oír eso, pues era más de media noche y se encontraban caminando por las calles más oscuras del pueblo, la calle era muy angosta y estaba llena de árboles por los cuales apenas y se distinguía la luz lunar.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Dean recuerdas dónde vives?-El rubio le sonrió y tocó la nariz de Cas con la yema de su dedo índice.

-Ya llegaremos.-Dean iba a comenzar a caminar pero Castiel lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

-Dean es muy peligroso que andemos por ahí sin rumbo alguno.-Castiel no sabía qué hacer, pues no sabía dónde vivía el Winchester ni mucho menos sabía si llevarlo a su casa era buena idea.

-¡Espera! Ya sé dónde estamos.-Sonrió emocionado y tomó a Cas de la mano, comenzó a arrastrarlo del otro lado de la calle, en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la casa de Dean, en todo el camino el rubio no soltó su mano ni por un segundo.-Llegamos.-Dean sonrió victorioso parándose afuera de la puerta principal. Antes de que Novak pudiera decir algo la puerta detrás del Winchester se abrió, un chico como de 1.90 salió en pijama, su largo cabello estaba alborotado, fruncía el ceño.

-Dean, llegas tarde.-Habló el chico casi en un susurro.

-Ya sé Sammy, pero Cas me trajo.-Se giró sobre sus talones y miró al chico, rodeó los hombros de Novak con sus brazos y sonrió. Sammy miró a Castiel y volvió su mirada hacia Dean.

-Entra Dean, será mejor que vayas a tu habitación antes de que Bobby se entere de que llegaste tarde.-El chico se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al rubio. De pronto se escuchó un ladrido.-Shh, Bailey, no queremos despertar a Bobby.

-Deja que Cas me acompañe, no quiero perderme Sam.-Hizo un puchero y el Winchester menor rodó los ojos, los dejó pasar y dicho y hecho Castiel lo acompañó hasta su habitación y lo ayudó a recostarse en su cama, el rubio tomó un mano y Cas lo miró.-Quédate, así podemos conocernos más. Será como una pijamada.

-Tal vez otro día Dean, por ahora solo descansa.-Le dio un leve apretón de mano.

-Gracias por traerme Cas.-Dean le sonrió. Se veía tan tierno.-Eres genial.

-Buenas noches Dean.-Soltó su agarre y salió de su habitación, se encontró con Sam, quien parecía ser el hermano de Dean.

-Gracias por traerlo, normalmente no es tan irresponsable.-El chico se burló y Castiel le sonrió.-¿La fiesta fue demasiado alocada?

-En realidad yo no fui a la fiesta.-Novak se encogió de hombros, Sam frunció el ceño. Bajaban las escaleras y se detuvieron al llegar a la puerta.

-Entonces cómo...

-Larga historia, si lo recuerda mañana será mejor que él te explique.-Sam asintió y abrió la puerta. Castiel acarició a Bailey y sonrió.-Adiós pequeña.

-Una vez más, gracias.-Los dos salieron de la casa.

-No hay de qué.-Novak sonrió y Sam le devolvió la sonrisa.-Dile a Dean que nos vemos el lunes.

-Claro, buenas noches.-Se despidió el menor de los Winchester y observó como el amigo de Dean se iba.

Castiel sabía que su tía lo iba a matar si se daba cuenta que se había ido, solo rezó por no ser castigado gravemente.  
Cuando llegó pensó que todos estarían dormidos, pero estaban viendo Halloween.

-Pensamos que Pennywise había venido por ti.-Dijo Sully y todos rieron, Cas dejó escapar el aliento.

-Creo que me iré a recostar, estoy un poco cansado y mañana tengo turno a primera hora.-El ojiazul tomó su móvil y los tres Novak asintieron sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Vaya día pensó Castiel subiendo las escaleras directo a su habitación.

El mayor de los Winchester despertó sintiéndose fatal, Bailey se encontraba encima de él mordiendo un juguete, no recordaba lo que había pasado la noche anterior, al sentarse sobre la cama, sintió como todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y como pudo se puso de pie. Miró su móvil, 08:07 am, ¿cómo podía estar despierto tan temprano? Bajo las escaleras con Bailey detrás de él, se encontró con su hermano Sam y Bobby sentados en la cocina desayunando.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente.-Habló Bobby sin despegar los ojos del periódico.-¿O debería decir Cenicienta? Espero que hayas llegado temprano chico.

-Y así fue.-Sam lo miró fulminante y Dean se encogió de hombros, no recordaba haber llegado.-Veo que empezaron sin mi.-Habló Dean tomando asiento junto a Sam.

-Fui a tu habitación para avisarte que ya íbamos a desayunar pero cuando duermes pareces un oso hibernando.-Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie para servirse una taza de café.-¿Quieres?

-Si por favor.-Habló el Winchester en un susurro. Bobby dejó su periódico sobre la mesa y se puso de pie.-Pensé que te había dicho que no quería a Bailey en mi habitación.

-Le agradas Dean, solo quería despertarte.-Dijo Sam dándole la espalda mientras le servía el café.

-Estaré trabajando en la cochera por si necesitan algo.-Al pasar al lado de Dean tocó su hombro y salió de la cocina.

-¿Qué pasó ayer Sammy?


	7. El deber llama

-Lo mismo yo me pregunto Dean.-Le entregó su taza y tomó asiento en la silla donde se encontraba Bobby hace unos minutos atrás.-Llegaste a la una y media de la mañana, estabas demasiado ebrio, así que un chico te acompañó hasta acá.

-¿Qué chico?-El rubio frunció el ceño, pues su hermano conocía a todos sus amigos, entonces no sabía a quién podía referirse.-¿Cómo era?

-Moreno, de ojos azules...-NO, NO, NO PUEDE SER.-...Usaba gafas, voz profunda, no me acuerdo cómo lo llamaste...-No podía ser el mismo... ¿o si? No, sería mucha coincidencia.-...¡Cas! Jamás lo había visto, pero parecer ser un chico agradable, me dijo que te veía el lunes.-Dean no podía estar más avergonzado.-Te ayudó a llegar a tu habitación, le dijiste que querías hacer una pijamada pero se negó, después se fue a casa caminando.

-No puede ser...-El mayor cubrió su cara con sus manos, Sam rió y se dirigió a su habitación, necesitaba disculparse con Castiel, no sabía cómo se habían encontrado, ni mucho menos si había llegado bien a su casa. Después de tomar su café, corrió a tomar una ducha y salió directamente a Harvelle's con la esperanza de encontrarlo. Estacionó a Baby y entró a la cafetería, tomó asiento en una mesa y se acercó Jo.

-Dean, ¿no es muy temprano para que estés despierto?-Le preguntó la rubia burlándose.-¿Sam volvió a desconfigurar tu reloj para que pensaras que era más tarde?

-Muy graciosa, en realidad dejé de usar reloj hace mucho.-Dean asintió orgulloso, provocando la risa de la chica.

-¿Qué vas a querer desayunar?-Preguntó lista para anotar su pedido.

-Sin ofender pero estaba esperando que Castiel me atendiera.-El rubio la miró sonriente y Jo frunció el ceño.

-¿Quieres que Castiel te atienda?-Preguntó confundida. Winchester asintió.-Si me entero que estás intentando ligártelo te mato Winchester.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó el rubio ofendido.-¿Por qué harías eso?

-Castiel es un chico muy lindo como para que lo lastimen.-Sentenció Jo. Después alejó y a los pocos minutos apareció el chico azul.

-Dean.-Parecía feliz de verlo, eso lo tranquilizó un poco.-¿Qué vas a querer desayunar?

-Un pie y café estaría bien.-Sonrió y Cas lo anotó.

-¿Quieres algo más?

-Si, quiero hablar contigo.-Castiel estuvo apunto de escribir eso en su libreta, pero entonces hizo una breve pausa y analizó lo que el rubio había dicho, entonces alzó la mirada.

-¿Hablar conmigo?-Pregunto nervioso. Dean asintió.-Estoy trabajando...

-No me demoraré más de dos minutos sólo quiero preguntarte algunas cosas.-Lo miró suplicante y Castiel suspiró.-Además, es temprano, casi no hay nadie en la cafetería.

-Regreso con tu comida y hablamos.-Cuando Novak se alejó, Dean festejó y lo esperó ansioso. Minutos después Cas regresó con el café y el pie para Dean, entonces tomó asiento frente a él.

-Primero que nada, siento mucho lo de anoche.-Lo miró avergonzado.-Mi hermano me contó me llevaste a casa pasada la media noche. Discúlpame por obligarte a llevarme hasta mi casa.

-No te preocupes, era muy peligroso que anduvieras solo por ahí y más en ese estado.

-¿Cómo fue que acabe contigo? Quiero decir, estaba en una fiesta y tú no estabas ahí...

-Fue por casualidad, caminabas solo por afuera de mi casa y yo había salido por aire.

-¿No te cause problemas con tus padres o algo así?-El rubio se removió incómodo en su asiento.

-No, claro que no.-Castiel le sonrió. Estaba dispuesto a resolverle todas las dudas que el Winchester tuviera.

-No sé cómo agradecerte Cas.-Dean lo miró fijamente y Castiel bajó la vista y acomodó sus gafas sobre su nariz.

-No fue nada, en serio.-se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

-¡Castiel!-Gritó Ash desde la barra, Cas y Dean lo miraron.-Hora de cambiar lugares.

-En un segundo Ash.-Novak miró a Winchester.-El deber llama.

-Nos vemos luego Cas.-Dean le sonrió y el ojiazul se puso de pie y desapareció entre las mesas. El Winchester dejó escapar un suspiro, ese chico era tan diferente a todo lo que había conocido.

***

Castiel se sentía a morir, estaba apunto de caerse de sueño, pues toda la noche tuvo sueños confusos, a veces odiaba el turno de la mañana en la cafetería, casi no había clientes más que algunos señores de la tercera edad. Su día iba de lo más aburrido hasta que Jo se acercó diciendo que tenía un cliente en la mesa 12, entonces vio a Dean sentado esperándolo.  
Después de su pequeña plática regresó a la barra para atender a más clientes, después de unos minutos Dean se marchó y Jo se acercó a Castiel.

-¿Qué se traen ustedes dos?-Le preguntó la rubia tomando asiento sobre la barra.

-Nada, solo somos amigos o algo así.-Castiel jamás se había planteado si el Winchester era su amigo, pues casi nunca se hablaban y no sabía nada de este chico. A excepción de donde vive, su casa, su habitación y su hermano.

-¿O algo así?-La chica Harvelle lo cuestionó alzando una ceja.

-No lo mal pienses, solo es...-No encontraba las palabras para describir su situación.-Es un conocido.

-Ten cuidado con él, amigo.-Habló Ash tomando asiento junto a su hermana, Castiel frunció el ceño.-Dean es un buen chico, pero cuando se trata de amor es un depredador, solo le gusta divertirse con las personas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, no se preocupen tanto chicos.-Novak les dio una sonrisa sincera y se alejó para atender al señor que acaba de tomar asiento en la barra.

-¿Crees que Castiel caiga?-Le preguntó Jo a Ash.

-No lo creo, es un chico listo, además no es el tipo de Dean.-Miró a su hermana.-Tal vez solo intenta acercarse como amigo.

-Si, Castiel es algo cerrado con personas nuevas.-Ellen apareció detrás de los hermanos, sin que estos lo notaran.

-Luego pueden cotillear señoritas, pero ahora a trabajar.-Habló la mujer y los hermanos pegaron un salto poniéndose de pie.

El domingo Castiel se dedicó a hacer todos sus deberes, acompañó a Sully al museo, después compraron un helado y acompañaron a Michael a la estación de trenes, se despidieron del mayor y volvieron a casa, después llegó el lunes, comenzaron los exámenes y Castiel vivió las dos semanas más estresantes de su vida, apenas durmió y comió, solo iba a trabajar los sábados y cuando por fin terminó su pesadilla, era viernes y el Novak estaba más que listo par ir a casa y dormir toda la tarde. Habían terminado las clases y se encontraba en su casillero, guardaba todas sus cosas ya que por primera vez en tres semanas no había tenido tarea.

-Cas.-Escuchó detrás de él, se sobresaltó y entonces giró sobre sus talones, era Dean quien se encontraba frente a él.

-Dean... ¿qué pasó?

-Quería invitarte a mi fiesta el viernes diecinueve, es a las siete en mi casa.-El rubio sonrió esperando nervioso la respuesta de Castiel.

-Hmm.. claro, no tengo nada que hacer.-El pelinegro sonrió nervioso.

-Genial, ahí nos vemos.-Tocó el hombro de Novak y se alejó.

-Tengo grandes expectativas de hoy.-Habló Balthazar sonriente. Gabe y Balthazar se encontraban en casa de Castiel, pues hoy era la fiesta de Dean. Toda la semana el rubio estuvo insistiendo sobre si Novak iría a su fiesta, lo cual hizo enloquecer a sus amigos, pues no dejaban de decir que le gustaba a Dean.-Cassy, tienes que ponerte muy guapo hoy.

-Solo es una fiesta más Balthazar.-El pelinegro se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando alguna prenda en su armario, pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado.

-¡Y es por eso que debes arreglarte!-Exclamó Gabe.-Balthy y yo estamos radiantes y listos para fiestear.

-Yo escogeré tu atuendo.-Balthazar movió a Novak del armario y comenzó a buscar entre su ropa. Sus amigos estaban muy entusiasmados con la fiesta, pues ellos juraban que Dean estaba interesado en Castiel de forma romántica. Novak siempre negaba esto, pero veía a sus amigos tan seguros de lo que decían, que él comenzaba a creer que podía pasar algo entre ellos. Una hora después Cas estaba vestido y listo.

-Que guapos se ven chicos.-Habló Amara desde la cocina.-Dejen que les tome una fotografía.

-Tía no es necesario...-Dijo Cas sonriéndole.-Tenemos un poco de prisa.

-Una foto no lastima a nadie Castiel.-Le reclamó Baker.-Adelante Amara, tomamos las fotos que quieras.-Después de una larga sesión de fotos con la tía Amara, salieron de la casa de los Novak y se dirigieron a casa de Dean.


	8. Cuando llega Noviembre

-¿Cómo sabes por dónde es?-Preguntó sospechosamente Balthazar después de un rato de caminar.

-Me dio su dirección.-Castiel se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.

-Pareciera que ya hubieras ido antes.-Contraatacó Gabriel.

-Solo seguí las indicaciones de Google Maps.-Hizo todo lo posible para que sonara obvio lo que decía.

-¿No nos estás ocultando nada?-Preguntó Balthazar. Castiel comenzó a ponerse nervioso, pues jamás les contó que acompañó a Dean a mitad de la noche hasta su casa y menos que estaba ebrio.

-No.-Novak contuvo el aire. Sus amigos estaba por reprocharle pero llegaron a su destino.-Llegamos.

Los tres se miraron y entraron a la fiesta. Eran las 20:30hrs y la fiesta ya estaba a todo lo que daba, ya había algunos chicos de la escuela ebrios y otros bailando sin cesar. La casa era un completo desastre, Castiel se preguntaba dónde estaba su hermano menor y si el chico estaría de acuerdo con esto. Miró a Balthazar quien hablaba con Gabriel, de pronto alguien envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y miró hacia el frente, era Dean.

-Gracias por venir.-Le habló al oído.-Te ves muy bien ¿quieres una cerveza?

-No gracias.-Castiel se negó, se separaron y saludó a sus amigos con un apretón de manos.

-Si necesitan algo solo avísenme.-El rubio habló por encima de la música y se alejó.

-¡Te abrazó!-Gritó Balthy. Castiel rodó los ojos y sus amigos comenzaron a festejar al respecto. Parecían niños festejando por esas cosas, hace mucho Castiel se había ilusionado por cosas tan sencillas como esa, no quería que la historia se repitiera una vez más. Perdió la noción del tiempo, bailaron durante un buen rato y después decidieron buscar algo de beber. Lo único que había era alcohol pero decidieron que solo beberían un poco, para quitar la sed. Al girarse sobre sus talones Castiel se encontró con una escena que desearía no haber visto nunca; Dean se encontraba recargado sobre la pared y Lisa estaba frente a él, se besaban lujuriosamente, Castiel se quedó inmóvil, quería dejar de ver la escena pero no podía, entonces Gabriel se puso frente a él para llamar su atención que con trabajos, logró. Balthazar y Gabriel sacaron a Castiel de ese lugar y lo llevaron al lado contrario de la casa, donde casi no había ruido.-¿Estás bien?

-Todo bien.-contestó Castiel intentado sonar normal, pues aún no se lo creía.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a casa a ver películas?-Le preguntó Gabriel. Castiel se negó.

-Estamos en una fiesta, ustedes me dijeron que teníamos que divertirnos ¿no?-Sus dos mejores amigos asintieron. Castiel miró su vaso lleno y bebió de él hasta la última gota.-La fiesta apenas empezó, vamos chicos.-Castiel decidió que quería otro vaso de cerveza, entonces sus amigos lo siguieron pensando que esto era una mala idea. Después de 3 tragos, decidieron que eso era suficiente para Castiel, lo llevaron a bailar y después de unos minutos el pelinegro se les perdió de vista, en ese momento los chicos no lo notaron, ya que la casa estaba casi a reventar de personas ebrias bailando.  
Por otro lado, Castiel quería humedecer su cara, así que decidió subir las escaleras de la casa de los Winchester, ya que el baño que se encontraba abajo la estaba ocupando una pareja lujuriosa. Cuando salió del baño sintiéndose un poco más fresco, se encontró con Dean, quien tenía cara de pocos amigos. El Novak sobrio no tendría ganas de siquiera ver al Winchester, pero Castiel ya estaba ebrio y le importaba un pepino lo que había visto hace algunas horas.

-¿Disfrutando de la fiesta?-Le preguntó Castiel acercándose al Winchester.

-Es un desastre.-Le dijo Dean tomando asiento en la alfombra, le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento junto a él y eso hizo, su espalda se encontraba sobre la pared, al igual que su cabeza, estiraron las piernas sobre la alfombra mientras miraban por la ventana, donde entraban rayos de luz a causa de la luna llena.-Le dije a Lisa que no quería nada con ella.

-¿Pero por qué?-Le preguntó Castiel confundido, hace unas horas se estaban besando como si no hubiera un mañana y ahora ¿ya no estaban juntos? Novak no entendía nada de el amor.

-Me presionaba mucho, quería que ya fuéramos novios, siempre me preguntaba cuándo le iba a pedir.-Dean rodó los ojos.

-Oh... lo siento, tal vez debiste decirle que necesitabas tiempo.-Cas lo miró de perfil, era simplemente perfecto, intentaba buscarle algún defecto pero simplemente no podía encontrarle nada malo. Castiel sabía que podría quedarse así por horas.

-Lo intenté, pero comenzamos a discutir y decidí que no quería estar con ella.-El Winchester giró la cabeza y se encontró a centímetros de Castiel. El rubio bajó la mirada hacia los labios del pelinegro y comenzó a acercarse con la intención de besarlo pero el sonido del móvil de Castiel los interrumpió.

-¿Gabe?-Habló Novak una vez que contestó el teléfono.

-¿¡Dónde demonios estás!?

-Arriba.

-Estábamos buscándote como locos, ¿estás solo?

-No.

-¿Con Dean?-preguntó Balthazar.

-Si.-Escuchó gritos del otro lado de la línea.

-Diviértete.-Terminaron la llamada.

-¿Estas disfrutando la fiesta?-Le preguntó Dean después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Algo así.-El rubio lo miró y el pelinegro se encogió de hombros.-Las fiestas no son lo mío.

-¿Qué es lo tuyo, Cas?-No sabía cómo responder a esa pregunta. Solo miraba a Dean en silencio, sus ojos brillaban gracias a la luz de la luna. Castiel casi no recuerda lo que pasó en la fiesta, tiene lagunas mentales. Sabía que no había pasado casi nada importante, pues en su vida jamás pasaban cosas salvajes o interesantes.

El sábado después de que Gabriel y Balthazar se fueran a sus casas, decidió ayudar a la tía Amara a ordenar el ático, que no había sido limpiado en 2 años, tenía una resaca terrible, jamás en su vida había bebido tanto, el ojo azul no era un fanático de las fiestas, ni del alcohol, ni siquiera le gustaba su sabor, pero entendía porqué la gente lo consumía, los efectos que te producen son divertidos. Novak no era estúpido, pues conocía los riesgos de las bebidas, pero era la primera vez que se había emborrachado.  
El ático solo estaba lleno de telarañas y cajas llenas de juguetes y fotografías viejas. Castiel había encontrado un viejo álbum fotográfico familiar, estaba titulado "Las primeras vacaciones de Castiel". Encontró muchísimas fotografías suyas y de Michael en la playa, los dos eran unos niños muy pequeños, eso le había traído muchísimos recuerdos sobre sus viajes familiares, entonces recordó la última vez que viajó a la playa con sus padres. Fue la última vez que los vio.

Llegó noviembre y las mañanas eran frías al igual que las tardes. Las vacaciones de invierno empezaban el primero de diciembre, para esto faltaban dos semanas, los exámenes terminaron rápido, Castiel se la pasó todas las tardes trabajando en Harvelle's, se encontró con Dean algunas veces, se saludaban en los pasillos y después seguían sus caminos. Todo parecía ir como de costumbre.  
El lunes a última hora tuvo clase de artes, le encantaba esa clase pero odiaba tener que interactuar con sus compañeros, el profesor Edlund les pidió que eligieran alguna de las artes espaciales para el siguiente proyecto.

-Sé que la mayoría no sabe qué son estas artes.-Habló mientras intentaba acallar los murmullos de la clase.-Dejen que los ponga en contexto, son artes visuales.-Dio la media vuelta y caminó a la pizarra, entonces comenzó a anotar.-Estas son las principales... arquitectura, escultura, pintura y fotografía, elijan la que sea de su interés, el tema principal es el retrato, su único requisito es que el retrato sea una persona y curse en esta escuela, ¡No pueden ser autorretratos!.-Muchos comenzaron a quejarse, Novak tenía que buscar un modelo, pues sabía que sus amigos se negarían.-La buena noticia de todo esto, es que las mejores obras serán expuestas en la escuela y tendrán un reconocimiento por su trabajo, sé que esto no suena muy interesante ahora, pero ese reconocimiento les podría servir para entrar a alguna universidad de arte. ¡Piensen bien las cosas chicos!

El último día de clases, el director Kripke dejó a los alumnos salir dos horas antes de lo habitual. Balthazar iría con su familia a Colorado el próximo sábado y regresarían hasta enero, Gabriel tenía que irse al aeropuerto, pues su vuelo salía en tres horas, visitaba a sus tíos en Miami y Castiel se quedaría en la ciudad, pues su hermano Michael llegaba el lunes a primera hora. Novak se despidió de sus amigos y estaba dispuesto a ir caminando a casa, pero se encontró con Lucifer.

-¡Cassy! Que bueno que te veo, necesito contarte muchas cosas.-El chico lo abrazó y Castiel no sabía cómo reaccionar.

-Luci, que gusto verte.-Contestó Castiel intentado fingir emoción.

-¿Estas ocupado?

-Pues...-Aún se sentía incómodo cerca de Luci, pues le había dicho lo que sentía por él, su amigo tenía novio y la última vez que hablaron se habían peleado. Pero llegó su salvación.

-¿Listo Cas?-Apareció Dean detrás de Lucifer. Pareciera que el rubio había captado la incomodidad de Castiel.

-Si.-Contestó Castiel siguiendo el juego de Dean, el rubio asintió y tocó su hombro.-Me tengo que ir...-Habló Novak dirigiéndose a Lucifer.

-No te preocupes Cassy.-Sonrió a medias no muy convencido.-Será en otra ocasión.-Se despidió y se alejó no sin antes mirar a Castiel por segunda vez.

-Gracias Dean...

-No fue nada.-Dean se encogió de hombros.-Creo que no te cae bien, ¿cierto?

-Es una larga historia...-Castiel apartó la mirada.

-Cas, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarte...-Dijo Dean después de quedarse en silencio, ya no había nadie a sus alrededores, todos se habían ido de fiesta o estaban ya en casa.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Cas.


	9. El tratado de Versalles

-¿Podríamos ir a otro lado? No creo que sea buena idea hablarlo aquí.-Castiel asintió y se dirigieron al campo de fútbol, hoy no había entrenamientos así que estaba totalmente vacío, estaba nublado y el viento soplaba amenazando con la caída de una tormenta, tomaron asiento en las gradas y Dean miró a Castiel.

-¿De qué querías hablar?-Preguntó Novak guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Quiero proponerte algo...-Dean respiró hondo y miró a Castiel.-Pero antes necesito que me prometas que no importa si aceptas o no, jamás dirás nada de esto.

-Me estás asustando.-Una vez más el pelinegro acomodó sus gafas y apartó la mirada al campo, para después mirar al Winchester de nuevo.

-Solo prométeme que nunca le dirás nada a nadie de esto.-Dean lo miraba a los ojos suplicante.

-Lo prometo.-Contestó Castiel mirándolo a los ojos. El rubio asintió y continuó.

-Escuché que en tu clase de artes necesitas un modelo.-Novak asintió.-Y yo necesito un favor muy grande... así que estaba pensando que yo podría ser tu modelo y tú podrías ayudarme...

-¿Ayudarte en qué exactamente?-Notó a Dean algo nervioso.

-Mira, sé que hace un mes dije que no quería estar con Lisa porque me parecía muy intensa.-Dean miró al cielo y volvió su vista a Castiel.-Pero me he dado cuenta que aún me gusta, he intentado hablar con ella pero no quiere escuchar.

-¿Quieres que hable con ella por ti?-Castiel alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca, le producía una sensación extraña en el pecho, pues no quería ver a Dean con ninguna chica.-Por más que me encantaría ayudarte... la chica me odia sin razón alguna.

-Te tiene celos Cas.-El Winchester el sonrió.-Es por eso que necesito que me ayudes, tampoco la harás entrar en razón, pero la pondrás muy celosa.

-¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?-Novak se cruzó de brazos y miró al rubio confundido.

-Siendo mi novio.-Si Castiel estuviese bebiendo agua, la habría escupido. El chico abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Cómo dijiste?-El rubio soltó una carcajada, tal vez había escuchado mal.

-Fingiremos ser novios, Lisa se pondrá celosa y querrá volver conmigo.-El Winchester le guiñó un ojo. Esa es la peor idea que pudo haber escuchado alguna vez.

-No va a creer ni en un millón de años que tú y yo.-Castiel señaló con su dedo índice.-Somos novios, ¿porqué no le pides ayuda tu amigo...? ¿Benny se llama?

-Benny solo tiene ojos para Andrea y Lisa lo sabe.-Dean ya lo había pensado, pero sabía que no funcionaría si usaba a su amigo.-Creerá que tú y yo somos algo, lo hará, siempre ha pensado que nos gustamos, entonces pensará que le pertenezco y querrá hacer que vuelva con ella.-Una vez más, si Castiel estuviese bebiendo agua, se habría atragantado.-Es por eso que tiene celos.

-No sé si esto es una buena idea...-Castiel no quería mirar a Dean.-Esto no es una película de amor adolescente, no creo que las cosas resulten bien.

-Vamos Cas, tú necesitas tu calificación y deseas ser parte de la exposición de la escuela.-Claro que era el sueño de Castiel.-Yo necesito que finjas ser mi novio para que Lisa vuelva a mí, nos beneficiamos mutuamente.

-Dean...-Castiel ni siquiera sabía qué decirle.

-Por favor Cas.-El rubio tomó su mano y Castiel se sonrojó. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos.

-Necesitamos un plan y algunas reglas si queremos que esto funcione.-Habló Novak rompiendo el silencio, Dean festejó y lo envolvió en sus brazos.

-No te arrepentirás.-Le dijo Dean cuando se separaron. Castiel sacó una libreta y un bolígrafo.

-¿Cómo llamaremos nuestro a nuestro contrato?

-El Tratado de Versalles.-Novak frunció el ceño.

-¿Porqué lo llamaríamos así?

-Porque la palabra tratado suena más elegante y alguien talló la palabra Versalles en la madera.-Dean señaló la banca de madera donde claramente alguien había tallado dicha palabra.

-Bien, el Tratado de Versalles.-Escribió en la hoja de papel. Después de media hora discutiendo los términos lograron terminar el tratado.

Tratado de Versalles

Por medio de este tratado validamos las reglas a seguir en la relación amorosa-escolar de Dean Winchester y Castiel Novak. Tendrá una duración máxima de 6 meses, si existe algún tipo de violación o incumplimiento de alguna regla, se pagará con humillación pública de cualquier tipo.

Reglas a seguir:  
#1: Prohibido enamorarse  
#2:Bajo ninguna circunstancia se hablará sobre esto con alguien más.  
#3: Deberán existir demostraciones de afecto en público.  
#4:Deberán de pasar tiempo de calidad juntos.  
#5:Usarán sobrenombres.  
#6: Deberán tener al menos unas cuantas peleas.  
#7:Asistirán a fiestas juntos.  
#8:Llegarán y se marcharán juntos de la escuela.  
#9:Serán la pareja perfecta.  
#10:No existirían quejas sobre el arte.  
Al término de este contrato, no será posible divulgar información de ningún tipo acerca de la otra persona o de dicho trato.

Dean W. Castiel N.

-Ahora debemos empezar a dar señales de que estamos saliendo.-Dean tomó una fotografía del Tratado mientras hablaba.

-Tengamos nuestra primera cita mañana.-Castiel se encogió de hombros y el rubio asintió.

-Pasaré por ti a las seis.

-Uuh ¿A dónde iremos?

-Es sorpresa.-Contestó Dean guiñando un ojo para después sonreírle a Castiel.-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-No es necesario, puedo caminar.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Como tu futuro novio te exijo tiempo conmigo.-Dean fingió estar ofendido.

-Bien llévame a casa.-Castiel fingió fastidio, entonces Dean se puso de pie y tendió su mano para que Cas la tomara, el ojiazul tomó su mano y bajaron de las gradas. Caminaron de la mano hasta el auto de Dean. Castiel se sentía extraño, no estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas. Todo el camino a casa fue divertido, hablaron sobre música y las vacaciones, al llegar a casa de Castiel, este bajó del auto y miró a Dean.-Gracias por traerme.

-Lo que sea por ti.-Dean bromeó y Castiel rió acomodando sus gafas.-Nos vemos mañana Cas.

-No puedo esperar.-Le contestó el chico sonriendo. Caminó a la puerta de su casa y vio al rubio alejarse en su auto. Al entrar a su casa dejó escapar un suspiro y entonces golpeó su frente porque cayó en cuenta de que JAMÁS HA TENIDO NOVIO.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Sully desde el comedor, se encontraba con sus amigos comiendo pizza y ahora todos lo miraban.

-Todo bien.-Rió nerviosamente y corrió escaleras arriba. ¿En qué se había metido?

Castiel apenas y pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, estaba muy nervioso, dio vueltas por toda la cama e incluso salió al jardín trasero a tomar algo de aire, tomó asiento en la hamaca y observó el cielo de California, despejado y adornado con algunas estrellas, decidió regresar a su habitación cuando comenzó a tener frío.  
Toda la mañana estuvo inquieto, así que por fin se decidió a contarles a sus amigos sobre su cita con Dean, -claro que jamás les diría de que se trataba todo eso pues lo había prometido y claro que le dolía mentirles-. Blathazar y Gabriel llegaron a las dos de la tarde a su casa y obligaron a Castiel a contarles cómo había sido.

-Solo llegó y me preguntó si quería salir con él, no es para tanto chicos.-El pelinegro se encogió de hombros.

-¡Es tu primera cita!-Gritó Gabriel.-Esto es muy importante.

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.-Balthazar lo abrazó. Sus amigos eran muy dramáticos.

Mientras sus amigos cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de la música que sonaba desde el estéreo en su habitación, Castiel buscó en el armario algo adecuado, no se decidía por nada, hacía frío pero no sabía a dónde irían así que se preguntaba cómo debía ir vestido.

-¿Cómo me veo?-Pregunta Cas, usaba una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros.-¿No es muy formal?

-Puedes verte con un espejo si gustas.-contesta Gabe desde la cama, estaba acostado boca arriba y su cabeza colgaba de la cama, Cas rodó los ojos.

-¿Balthazar?-Miró a su amigo quien estaba analizando algunos de los dibujos que tenía Castiel sobre su escritorio.

-Enseña más piel hombre.-Se acercó dispuesto a arreglar su ropa pero Castiel lo detuvo.

-Olvídenlo iré con Amara.-Sus amigos protestaron. Salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la habitación de su tía Amara, quien se encontraba mirando Netflix.

-Pero que elegante te ves chico.

-¿En serio?-Preguntó Novak preocupado.-Tengo una cita y necesito de tu ayuda.

-¿Tu primera cita será una boda?-Amara sonrió y Castiel frunció el ceño.-Era una broma, olvídalo.-Se puso de pie.-Enséñame tus mejores opciones.

Pasaron al menos dos horas eligiendo ropa, hasta que por fin encontraron el atuendo perfecto. Una sudadera verde, unos jeans negros y unos vans que hacían juego con la sudadera. Sus amigos se fueron poco antes de las seis de la tarde, ya que Castiel no quería que lo avergonzaran frente a Dean, estaba realmente nervioso.  
Dean fue puntual y apareció en punto de las seis. Castiel se encontraba en el sofá mirando su celular, no sabía en qué entretenerse. Sonó el timbre y Novak se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta ganándole a Sully quien frunció el ceño y volvió al jardín de atrás. Se arregló la ropa y miró su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de la pared. Respiró hondo, puso su mejor sonrisa y abrió la puerta.


	10. Primera Cita

Pasaron al menos dos horas eligiendo ropa, hasta que por fin encontraron el atuendo perfecto. Una sudadera verde, unos jeans negros y unos vans que hacían juego con la sudadera. Sus amigos se fueron poco antes de las seis de la tarde, pues Castiel no quería que lo avergonzaran frente a Dean, estaba realmente nervioso.  
Dean fue puntual y apareció en punto de las seis. Castiel se encontraba en el sofá mirando su celular, pues no sabía en qué entretenerse. Sonó el timbre y Novak se puso de pie y corrió a la puerta ganándole a Sully quien frunció el ceño y volvió al jardín de atrás. Se arregló la ropa y miró su reflejo en el espejo que colgaba de la pared. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Dean.-Le dijo intentado no sonar nervioso. El Winchester se veía radiante, usaba una camiseta negra junto con una chaqueta de cuero negra.

-Hola Cas.-Dean le sonrió.-¿Listo?

-Siempre.-Novak sonrió y salió de su casa, cerrando la puertas detrás de él. Por un momento se sintió extrañado, pues su tía no había hecho nada extraño, pero lo pensó muy pronto...

-¡Diviértanse chicos!-Gritó Amara desde la ventana superior de su casa, comenzó a agitar su mano, llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por la acera. Castiel y Dean la miraron, el rubio le sonrió respondiéndole el saludo y el pelinegro se sonrojó.-¡No llegues tarde niño!

Caminaron al Impala que se encontraba estacionado justamente afuera de la casa de los Novak, el día era nublado y el viento soplaba muy fuerte, al llegar al auto, Dean se adelantó y le abrió la puerta a Cas, este le sonrió y entró al Impala, siguió a Dean con la mirada, quien rodeó el auto y entró en el, tomando el asiento de conductor. En el camino escucharon algo de música y casi no cruzaron ninguna palabra, Dean condujo por más de diez minutos, hasta que por fin llegaron a Harvelle's.

-¿Vamos a comer aquí?-Preguntó Castiel sorprendido.

-Si, la comida es buena.-Le dijo el rubio sonriente.-Además, si queremos que nos vean juntos necesitamos ir a lugares conocidos, ¿no es así?

-Buen punto.-Era cierto, normalmente había muchas personas de la escuela en el restaurante los fines de semana, pero no quería entrar porque sabía que Ash y Jo lo molestarían el resto de sus días por esto.

-Entremos.-Bajaron del auto y caminaron al establecimiento, donde buscaron una mesa sin mucha gente al rededor, unas vez que tomaron asiento apareció Jo.

-Que gusto me da verlos.-Comentó la rubia dejando los menús frente a nosotros.-¿Quieren algo de tomar?

-Ordenaremos de una vez.-Habló Castiel y el rubio lo miró confundido.-Queremos los dos platillos menos pedidos y dos malteadas, ¿chocolate está bien Dean?

-Ajá...-Asintió sin entender qué pasaba. Jo asintió anotando todo y se dirigió a la cocina.-¿Qué acaba de pasar?

-Nos tomaron la orden, cariño.-Castiel le guiñó el ojo y ahora Dean se sonrojó. Novak lo notó y sonrió pues era la primera vez que hacia a Dean sonrojarse.

-¿Tienes planeado hacer algo en vacaciones?-Preguntó Dean después de unos minutos en silencio. Por más irónico que sonara, Dean y Castiel no sabían nada del otro, así que necesitaban empezar a conocerse si van a fingir.

-No realmente, Mike vendrá el lunes, supongo que veremos películas y series como siempre.-Castiel se encogió de hombros.-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Bueno, en todos los 31 de diciembre Sammy y yo acampamos en la playa, así que no tengo mucho planeado.-Jo apareció con sus malteadas.

-En un momento salen sus alitas.-Contestó Jo sonriente y después se alejó.

-No suena tan mal.-Dijo el rubio conforme.-Pensé que sería algo grotesco.

-Jamás he entendido porqué casi no piden alitas por aquí...-Castiel se encogió de hombros y decidió cambiar de tema.-¿Sam es tu único hermano?

-Si, es mi hermano menor, a veces siento que es más inteligente que muchos adultos, sé que llegará muy lejos.-Contestó Dean orgulloso.-¿Tienes hermanos?

-Si, tengo dos hermanos, el mayor que es Michael y el menor que es Samandriel, pero odia que lo llamemos así, entonces le decimos Sully.-Le dio un trago a su malteada.-¿Qué piensas estudiar?

-Aún no estoy seguro, pero tal vez estudie Ingeniería Automotriz.-Winchester asintió y Cas lo miró sorprendido.-¿Qué hay de ti?

-Guau, es una gran carrera, mi amigo Gabriel quiere estudiar exactamente lo mismo.-Se removió en el asiento.-Yo aún no sé muy bien lo que quiero, me gustaría ser escritor o algo relacionado con el arte pero sé que a mi padre le hubiera encantado que estudiara medicina.

-¿Es doctor?-Le preguntó el rubio dándole un trago a la malteada de chocolate.

-Si, era doctor.-Asintió el pelinegro.

-Oh... lo siento Cas.-Le dijo Dean bajando la mirada.-¿Puedo preguntar cómo fue?

-Fue hace mucho tiempo, apenas había cumplido los 10 años...-A veces Castiel se sentía muy mal cuando hablaba de sus padres, el rubio lo miraba atento.-Él y mamá fueron a una cena de gala a las afueras de la ciudad, mis hermanos y yo estábamos en casa de nuestra tía Amara, cuando venían de regreso tuvieron un accidente, mi padre falleció al instante, pero mi madre sobrevivió hasta el hospital, donde falleció, y ahora vivo con mi tía.-Castiel miró a Dean quien sabía que había abierto una puerta con un tema muy fuerte y no sabia qué decir.-Deja de verme así Dean, estoy bien, todo está bien.-Castiel le sonrió y entonces el rubio le devolvió la sonrisa.

-No sé qué decirte, yo jamás veo a mis padres, antes los veía en Navidad, pero hace tres años que no han podido venir, solo he hablado con ellos por algún mensaje de texto.-El rubio se encogió de hombro.-Mi madre vive en Japón y mi padre siempre está viajando por todo el país, Sam y yo vivimos con Bobby, desde hace años, es algo así como nuestro tío.

-¿Bobby Singer?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-Le preguntó Dean sorprendido.

-Ellen me habla de él todo el tiempo.-Castiel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué más puedes contarme de ti, Cas?-Dean apoyo su cabeza en su mano y miró atentamente a Castiel, quien acomodó sus gafas y lo miró directamente a los ojos por unos segundos.

-No lo sé, no llevo una vida muy interesante.-Novak bajó la cabeza.-Solo soy un mesero de medio tiempo que estudia segundo de preparatoria.

-A mi me pareces más que eso.-Novak alzó la mirada, Dean lo miraba fijamente.

-Sus alitas, chicos.-Afortunadamente o desafortunadamente Jo los interrumpió, puso un gran plato de piezas de pollo frito frente a ellos, les sonrió a ambos, miró a Castiel alzando sus cejas y desapareció.

-Veamos qué tan malas son.-Dijo Dean mordiendo una, Castiel esperó su reacción que fue positiva, así que él también tomó una y le dio un mordisco.

-Oh, ya veo porque no la piden.-Dijo Castiel agitando su mano cerca de su boca.-Son muy picantes.

-Me está quemando la lengua.-Se quejó Dean. Después de casi terminar muertos por el picante de las alitas, salieron de Harvelle's.-Vayamos a nuestra siguiente parada.

-¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada?-Le preguntó Castiel mientras Dean abría su puerta para que entrara al Impala.

-Lo sabrás al llegar ahí.-Le guiñó el ojo cerrando la puerta una vez que Castiel estaba en su asiento.

-¿La playa?-Castiel miró a Dean, estaba casi vacía debido a las condiciones climáticas, el rubio asintió y bajó del Impala, antes de que Castiel pudiera abrir su puerta, Dean ya lo estaba haciendo.

-Vamos a caminar un poco.-Winchester comenzó a caminar y Castiel lo siguió, era agradable que no hubiera tantos turistas ni muchas personas, después de unos minutos de caminata, ya no había nada ni nadie al rededor.

-¿Acaso piensas matarme?-Bromeó Castiel mirando a su alrededor.

-Si fuera a matarte hubiera elegido el muelle, dónde podría tirar tu cuerpo al océano.-Dean sonrió satisfecho y Castiel lo miró sorprendido.

-Genial, mi futuro novio es un psicópata.-Contestó Novak. Dean lo empujó riendo, lo desplazó dos pasos y Castiel decidió regresárselo, entonces lo empujó con un poco más de fuerza, el rubio tomó su mano tirando de él, entonces cayeron en la arena, se miraron fijamente y sonrieron.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Apenas vino a mi mente.-Dijo Dean desde abajo mirando detalladamente la cara de Castiel, sus mejillas estaban de un leve color rojizo y sus ojos azules se veían más hermosos de cerca.

-Suéltala.-Le dijo Castiel mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

-¿Quién es ese jugador de fútbol? ¿Y porqué te busca tanto?-Castiel sabía perfectamente que hablaba de Lucifer, apartó la mirada, pues ese tema le incomodaba bastante.-No me debes ninguna explicación ni nada, pero me gustaría al menos saber quién es.

-Es... era un amigo.-Se quitó de encima del rubio y tomó asiento en la arena. Después de su confesión con Lucifer, Castiel sabía que las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales y ahora menos que tiene novio.-Lucifer, era algo así como mi mejor amigo, pero consiguió novio y supongo que eso nos distanció...-No sabía si Dean lo juzgaría así que decidió contar la versión más resumida. El rubio sabía que había más detrás de eso, pero decidió no presionar a Castiel, pues el chico no le debía ninguna explicación, aunque fuera su novio falso.

-Oh... eso debe ser duro.-Dean se sentó y bajó la mirada. Entonces surgió otra duda en su rubia cabecita.-¿Alguna vez has estado en una relación?-Castiel miraba sus tenis llenos de arena y al escuchar la pregunta del Winchester alzó la mirada al frente, podía mentir y decir que claramente había estado alguna vez en una relación o tal vez podía ser sincero y verse humillado por el hecho de tener diecisiete años y jamás haber tenido novio. No se atrevía a mirar a Dean, estaba teniendo una guerra en su mente sobre lo bueno y lo malo.

-No.-Dijo casi en un susurro después de unos minutos de silencio. Se sentía un perdedor por el hecho de que jamás había tenido una relación y había aceptado tener una relación falsa, Castiel no era tan cursi como para decir que su primera relación debía ser perfecta ni nada, casi no pensaba en eso, pero no le importaba mucho.

-¿No?-Dean preguntó sorprendido, Castiel lo miró y no dijo nada.-Pero... entonces ¿por qué aceptaste...?

-Porque tengo intereses y metas.-Castiel se encogió de hombros.-No es para tanto.

-Pero... no quiero que tu primera relación sea falsa...-Dean se sentía un poco mal por esto, él había tenido novias y había estado con chicos, pero jamás había tenido una relación formal con un hombre.

-Si es falsa entonces no cuenta ¿o si?-Castiel le sonrió. Dean lo miró en silencio.-No te sientas mal por eso, a mi no me molesta.

-Supongo que si a ti no te molesta, puedo estar bien con eso.-El rubio suspiró no muy convencido, pero era la decisión de Cas después de todo. Dean quería preguntar sobre su primer beso, pero el móvil de este los interrumpió, era Bobby. Dean se excusó poniéndose de pie y contestó la llamada.-¿Hola?

-Chico, tu madre ha llamado, dice que viene en camino.-Dean se quedó estático al escuchar eso, pues hace años que no la veía.-Llegará esta noche, tal vez podríamos sorprenderla en el aeropuerto.

-Eso... eso suena perfecto.-Le respondió casi en un susurro, miró a Castiel que se encontraba a unos metros de él, el chico azul contemplaba el mar en silencio, parecía pensativo.-Pero estoy un poco ocupado, los veré en casa.

-Nos vemos más tarde Dean, cuídate.-Le contestó Bobby y terminaron la llamada.

-Siempre me ha encantado este lugar.-Dijo Novak después de que Dean se acercara.-Cuando hay marea baja y llega el invierno, este lugar se convierte en un frío desierto, mi madre solía traerme aquí, nos recostábamos sobre la arena y leíamos un poco, demonios, cómo extraño esos días.

-Yo solía traer a Sammy y jugar fútbol con él.-Castiel lo miró atento.-Una vez perdimos nuestro balón, Sam lo pateó tan fuerte que salió disparado directamente al mar y desapareció entre las olas.

Comenzó el atardecer a los pocos minutos, Castiel y Dean se encontraban sentados en la arena, contemplaban el mar mientras el sol se escondía a lo lejos, pareciera que la tierra y el sol se tocaban por un momento. El cielo se tornó de colores cálidos como rojos, naranjas y rosas, todo era perfecto, la playa se encontraba vacía, el único sonido emitido era el de las olas chocando con la arena y la puesta de sol a lo lejos.  
En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había caído la noche en Trinidad, el viento comenzaba a soplar y la noche amenazaba con ser fría. Dean se puso de pie y Novak lo miró, le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el pelinegro tomó su mano y se levantó, el Winchester sin soltar la mano de Castiel comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Le preguntó Novak mientras atravesaban la costera.

-Tu solo sígueme.-Castiel asintió y siguieron caminando, después de unos minutos se encontraban frente al faro de la ciudad.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó confundido.-Está cerrado, Dean.

-No importa, no entraremos al faro.-Soltó la mano de Castiel y caminó hacia el faro, el ojiazul lo siguió en silencio, lo observó trepar el techo del faro, pues no era muy alto, Dean le tendió la mano ayudándolo a subir, una vez ahí arriba observaron el océano iluminado únicamente con la luz de la luna, a la derecha se encontraba el poblado de Trinidad iluminado y con algunos habitantes paseando por las calles, pues apenas eran las 20:00 hrs.-Aquí tienes la mejor vista de la ciudad y el océano.

-Hoy si me has sorprendido.-Le dijo Castiel mientras admiraba las luces de la ciudad.

-Es un don.-Dean sonrió satisfecho y se encogió de hombros.

-¿A cuántos ligues has traído aquí?-Castiel preguntó, Dean lo miró.

-A ninguno.-Hizo una mueca.-Nunca invito a nadie a salir.

-¿Entonces por qué me invitaste?-Castiel esperaba una respuesta acerca de todas las chicas que había llevado ahí, pero le sorprendía que jamás saliera con nadie, que lo haya invitado y más si esta era su primera cita.

-Supongo que quería algo tradicional.-Se encogió de hombros y miró a Castiel.-No me canso de decir que tus ojos son demasiado azules.-Novak agradeció que estuviera oscuro, pues se había sonrojado por completo, Dean comenzó a acariciar su mejilla y se acercó lentamente, Castiel sabía de las intenciones de Dean, entonces entró en pánico, pues no sabía besar, jamás había besado a nadie, el pelinegro apartó la cabeza y Dean lo miró desentendido.

-Aún no...-Novak dijo en un susurro.

-Entiendo, no besos en la primera cita.-Dean bromeó intentado no sentirse incómodo, pues acababa de ser rechazado.

Después de ese momento incómodo, regresaron al Impala y Dean llevó a Castiel a casa, donde lo acompañó hasta su puerta y antes de que pudieran tener una despedida, apareció Sully, el hermano menor de Castiel, quien casi corrió a Dean de la entrada, pues tenía una emergencia y necesitaba de Castiel.


	11. Mamá Winchester

Al llegar a casa Dean soltó un suspiro, estaba dispuesto a irse a su habitación, pues sólo quería descansar pero se encontró con Bobby, Sam y su madre, Mary, en la sala de estar platicando. Lo olvidó por completo. Su madre había llegado hace unas horas. Genial, ahora lo interrogarán en la cena. Y así fue, su madre lo recibió animadamente y comenzó a contarles de su vida en Japón, los amigos que había hecho, anécdotas sobre sus reuniones de trabajo, Dean se sorprendió mucho sobre todo lo que no sabía de su madre.

Castiel estaba por acabar con su turno, era domingo al mediodía, la cafetería estaba vacía la mayoría de los domingos, pero ese domingo estaba bastante llena, Novak creía que se debía a la vacaciones de invierno y que hacía mucho frío afuera. Se encontraba atendiendo la barra y una señora rubia de mediana edad, tomó asiento, Castiel se acercó a atenderla, pero ella le indicó que estaba esperando a sus hijos, entonces el pelinegro asintió y se alejó para seguir atendiendo otros clientes. A los pocos minutos divisó a Dean en la entrada y no venía solo, pues su hermano Sam lo acompañaba, parecía que buscaba a alguien con la mirada, pensaba acercarse a saludar al terminar de tomar la orden de las dos señoras de no más de sesenta años, que no podían decidirse entre café o té. Cuando estaba dispuesto a acercarse lo vio tomar asiento junto a la mujer rubia que había llegado unos minutos atrás a la barra, decidieron tomar asiento en una mesa y Jo inmediatamente los atendió.

-Jo, me da tanto gusto volver a verte.-Le dijo Mary al mirar a la rubia.-Cuánto has crecido, cada día eres más bonita.

-Gracias Mary, pero usted no se queda atrás, sigue igual que la última vez que la vi.-Las dos chicas sonrieron, mientras que los hermanos solo las miraban en silencio.

-Como me encantaría que tú y Dean fueran novios, sé que harían una bonita pareja.-Mary sonrió y miró a Dean quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Oh, pero Dean ya está fuera del mercado.-Jo rió y miró a Dean, quien abrió los ojos como plato, pues su madre no sabía nada acerca de su gusto por los hombres.

-¿Ah si?-Mary también miró a Dean sorprendida.-¿Quién es la afortunada?

-No es ell...

-¡Ah!-Gritó Dean, llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.-Jo, muero de hambre, ¿podrías solo traernos lo de siempre?

-¿Dean estás bien?-Le preguntó su madre. Sam hizo todo lo posible por no botarse de risa.

-Es el hambre, me está matando.-Fingió estar desesperado, entonces observó a Jo alejarse hacia la cocina junto a Cas.

Castiel por fin entregó los pedidos de las señoras, ya que lo obligaban a cancelarlos y después lo pedían de nuevo. Se encontró con Jo en el camino y entraron juntos.

-¿Ya conociste a tu nueva suegra?-Jo alzó las cejas y Castiel frunció el ceño.

-¿Quién?

-La mamá de Dean.-Entonces Castiel supo que sus sospechas eran ciertas.-Regresó a la ciudad, están desayunando juntos afuera.

-Oh... creo haberla visto.-Castiel asintió y salió de la cocina para dirigirse a otra mesa a entregar unos waffles. De regreso a la cocina se encontró con Dean.

-Cas.-Dijo Dean sonriente, Novak como de costumbre se sonrojó y le sonrió.

-Escuché que Mamá Winchester está en la ciudad.-Dean borró su sonrisa y asintió.-Deberías aprovechar cada momento con ella.

-Lo intentaré, lo veo muy poco probable.-Se rascó la nuca.-Siempre está en llamadas de negocios.-Se miraron en silencio.-Espero que podamos salir pronto de nuevo Cas.

-Claro, seremos novios tendremos que salir, casi diario.-Castiel dijo con obviedad.

-Quiero verte pronto.-Novak estaba por hablar pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Dean, ¿porqué estás tard...?-Mary Winchester se quedó mirando a los chicos.-Oh, disculpen la interrupción.

-No importa, ya estábamos terminado de hablar.-El rubio rió nervioso.

-¿No me vas a presentar Dean?-Mary lo miró expectante, entonces el rubio forzadamente tuvo que presentarlos.

-Mamá, él es Cas.-Miró a su madre y después a su novio falso.-Cas, ella es Mary, mi mamá.

-Mucho gusto señora Winchester.-Castiel extendió su mano y Mary la estrechó.

-Dime Mary.-Novak sonrió.-Bueno, iré a saludar a Ellen, fue un gusto conocerte Cas.-Se alejó dirigiéndose a la oficina de Ellen. Novak estaba sin palabras, pues había conocido a la madre de Dean.

-Eso fue raro.-Dijo Dean suspirando, se miraron de nuevo y ninguno decía nada, mientras Castiel admiraba las facciones de Dean, no podía negar la atracción que sentía hacia él, era un chico bastante lindo, mientras el rubio intentaba pensar qué decirle para acabar con el silencio incómodo.

-Winchester, deja de distraer a mis meseros.-Habló Ellen desde la puerta de su oficina, entonces los dos se disculparon y sonrojados se alejaron para un lado diferente.

Mientras Castiel observaba a los Winchester desde lejos, intentaba atender a sus clientes. Más de una vez se cruzó con la mirada de Dean e inmediatamente bajaba la mirada a su bloc de notas. Por otro lado Dean observaba a Castiel atender a las personas y fingía ser parte de la conversación de su hermano y su madre, Sam pateó su pierna por debajo de la mesa y Dean estaba por reclamar cuando vio que los dos lo miraban atentos.

-¿Qué-qué pasó?-Los miró confundido.

-Hablábamos de lo distraído que eres Dean.-Los dos se burlaron y el rubio rodó los ojos para seguir observando en silencio a Castiel. Cuando terminaron su desayuno se marcharon a casa, donde pasaron la tarde con Bobby.

Mary y Dean se encontraban sentados en el sofá, miraban una película bastante aburrida para Dean, solo quería pasar tiempo con su madre.

-¿Cómo ya ha ido en la escuela?-Preguntó Mary dirigiendo su mirada hacia su hijo.

-Ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre.-El chico se encogió de hombros sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del televisor.

-¿Y qué hay en el amor?-Mary se sentía culpable por nunca estar en casa con sus dos maravillosos hijos, pero el trabajo era tan demandante que no podía dedicarles tiempo. Solo quería saber qué pasaba en sus vidas. Dean miró a su madre y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó algo incómodo, no era un tema que se sentía cómodo para hablar con su madre.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.-Mary lo miró son una ceja alzada.-Estoy segura de que eres bastante popular entre las chicas...

-¿Qué-qué te hace pensar eso?-Preguntó el rubio con nerviosismo.

-También es bastante popular entre los chicos.-Dijo Sam caminado hacia el otro sofá, mordió una manzana y tomó asiento sin dejar de mirar a su hermano mayor y a su madre.

-No lo dudo, de seguro todos los chicos sienten celos de ti.-Dijo Mary orgullosa, Dean fulminó a Sam con la mirada.

-Yo creo que sienten otras cosas por Dean.-Sam sonrió, era su venganza. Hace unos meses, Dean hizo una fiesta, Sam se vio obligado a salir de casa para refugiarse en casa de Kevin. Al día siguiente cuando regresó, su habitación estaba desordenada y sus audífonos inalámbricos estaban desaparecidos.

-¿Otras cosas?-Preguntó Mary dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hijo menor.

-No le hagas caso, solo está jugando.-Dijo Dean mirando fijamente a su hermano menor. Su madre asintió.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu cita del sábado?-Mary se dirigió a Dean.-¿Era un chica bonita?

-Si, era una chica hermosa, me divertí bastante con ella.-Dean asintió mintiendo.-Espero verla pronto.

-Me alegra escuchar eso.-Mary sonrió.-¿Cómo la conociste?

-Estamos en bastantes clases juntos.-Sam miró fulminante a Dean.-Fue algo así como amor a primera vista, pero tengo que admitir que fue difícil invitarla a salir, siempre me evitaba.

-¿Cuál es su nombre?-Mary estaba muy feliz por su hijo, quien parecía estar enamorado de verdad.

-No puedo seguir escuchando esto.-Sam se puso de pie y se dispuso a abandonar la habitación, pero su madre lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Sam?-Su madre fruncía el ceño preocupada por la repentina reacción de su hijo.

-No quiero seguir viendo como Dean miente.-Sam se encogió de hombros y se alejó.

-¿De qué habla?-Mary miró a su hijo quien miraba en la dirección en la que Sam había desaparecido. Dean se encogió de hombros y sonrió.-Dean... ¿Qué me estás ocultando?

-Nada.-Dijo casi en un susurro. Su madre alzó una ceja y el rubio suspiró.-Mi cita del sábado... era un chico.

-Oh...-Fue lo único que dijo su madre, se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.-¿Eres gay?

-No.-Dean lo dijo casi gritando.-Soy bisexual.

-¿Bisexual?-Preguntó Mary.

-Me gustan los hombres y las mujeres.-Dean sonrió.

-¿Tu y este chico son novios?-Pregunto Mary.

-No, solo salimos para conocernos un poco.-Mintió un poco pero el objetivo de la cita era conocerse mejor. Mary asintió y no dijo nada más. Se sentía un poco decepcionada, no era homofóbica pero pensó que su hijo solo gustaba de mujeres, sabía que Sam era 100% gay desde que era un pequeño niño, pero nunca vio venir algo así de Dean.

Lunes, Martes y Miércoles, entonces Dean decidió llamar a Castiel ya que está a muy aburrido y terminaron hablando hasta las seis de la mañana del día siguiente, esa semana salieron una vez más, -Mary prefirió no preguntar nada sobre su cita-, Dean estaba dispuesto a besar a Castiel, pero este parecía resistirse, el rubio no le tomó importancia.  
Era nueve de enero, su madre se marchaba hoy al aeropuerto, fue un poco incómodo su fin de semana, pero su madre se despidió de él como si nada y se marchó. Los hermanos entraban a clases el once de enero, después de despedirse de su madre los hermanos Winchester decidieron ir por malteadas, ya que Bobby estaría fuera todo el día.

-Deberíamos ir a Harvelle's.-Sugirió Samy Dean lo miró sonriente mientras caminaban.

-Claro, eso es perfecto.-Aceptó sin dudarlo, no sabía si Castiel trabajaba ese día pero valía la pena arriesgarse. Al llegar se encontró con que Castiel si estaba ahí, pero estaba sentado en una de las mesas junto con uno de sus amigos, Dean no sabía si era buena idea acercarse pero Novak se encontró con su mirada y mientras sonreía le indicó que se acercara.

-Hola Dean.-Dijo Castiel cuando se acercaron a la mesa.-Hola Sam, ¿quieren sentarse con nosotros?

-Cas...-El Winchester mayor estaba por negarse pero su hermano menor lo interrumpió.

-Claro.-Dijo Sam tomando asiento, entonces Dean lo miró y tomó asiento junto a Castiel.

-Sam, este es Gabriel, mi amigo, Gabe, Sam es el hermano menor de Dean.-Los chicos se saludaron y a los pocos minutos el móvil de Sam sonó, se excusó poniéndose de pie y se fue a atender la llamada. Gabriel empezó a sentirse como mal tercio y se escabulló con la excusa de tener que ir al baño.

Al al entrar al baño de hombres se encontró con el hermano menor de Dean, Sam, quien parecía discutir con alguien por llamada. Gabriel intentó no darle mucha importancia y decidió lavarse las manos. Claro que ni podía evitar escuchar la conversación que el mejor de Winchester mantenía por teléfono.

-¿Qué más quieres Becky? Te estoy dando clases de química, cálculo e historia.-Sam rodó los ojos, pues esas chica llevaba meses chantajeándolo, se había enterado de sus sentimientos hacia Gadreel Penikett, su gran rival en clase, Sam y Gadreel eran lo opuesto del otro, la única cosa que tenían en común eran notas perfectas, eran los primeros en la clase. Si su rival se enterara de lo que siente por él, probablemente se burlaría y le haría la vida imposible, porque bueno, Penikett es homofóbico.

-Invítame a salir.-Contestó la rubia desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Jamás.-Sam no se dejaría vencer otra vez.

-Es una simple cita.-Se quejó.-Oh, pero tengo una mejor oferta...-Sam respiró hondo y se quedó en silencio esperando a que esa rubia loca continuara.-Invítame al baile de fin de curso o me encargaré de que cada persona en esta escuela sepa acerca de tu gusto por Penikett, inventaré los rumores más morbosos sobre ti, que te arrepentirás toda la preparatoria.

-¿Vas a armar todo ese escándalo si no salgo contigo?-Sam quería reírse, claro que tenía miedo, pues por eso había accedido a darle clases particulares, pues no quería que Gadreel lo golpeara, ni mucho menos que le hicieran algo a su hermano.

-Ese solo es el comienzo Winchester.-Sam suspiró, pues podría resignarse y aceptar, pero se sentía un estúpido por dejarse extorsionar por una loca como Becky.-El tiempo se está acabando, arruinarás tu vida social o divertirás a esta chica.

-Conservaré mi dignidad.-Le contestó el menor.-Disfruta tus cinco minutos de fama haciendo chismes por la escuela.

-Pero...-La chica se desconcertó.-Samuel te vas a arrepentir de esto.-Sam terminó la llamada y suspiró.

-Esa chica debe estar loca por ti.-Le dijo Gabriel, Sam lo miró y sonrió.

-Solo está loca.-Ahora fue el turno de Gabriel de sonreír. Después de casi media hora regresaron a la mesa, donde Castiel y Dean hablaban animadamente.

-¿Dónde estaban?-Preguntó Dean. Gabriel y Sam se miraron, pues habían estado hablando en el baño sobre sus decepciones amorosas.

-Yo estaba hablando con Bobby.-Dijo Sam.

-Conseguí el número de una chica.-Gabriel rió nervioso. Los chicos tomaron asiento y comenzaron a hablar sobre el inicio de clases. Castiel estaba nervioso por volver, pues todos los verían como pareja, Sam sabía que su vida escolar estaba arruinada, probablemente lo humillarían, Gabe no podía esperar un minuto más para ver a Meg y Dean estaba más que listo para presumir a Castiel como suyo.


	12. El primer  beso

Castiel estaba muy nervioso, pues hoy regresaban a clases, bajaron de Impala, Dean tomó la mano de Castiel y casi lo arrastró dentro de la escuela, pues Castiel no quería entrar. Era muy inseguro y no quería ser el centro de atención. Y tal como lo pensó, al entrar al campus todas las miradas estaban sobre ellos, muchos comenzaron a murmurar, otros miraban a Castiel sorprendidos, y Novak solo quería que la tierra lo tragara, claro que podría presumir a Dean por ser su "novio", pero Castiel era un chico muy tímido y no le gustaba sentirse observado, ni que todos hablaran de él. Hizo su mayor esfuerzo para ignorar a todos y miró a Dean por un momento, quien sonreía tranquilamente, entonces todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta, el rubio lo miró por unos segundos y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo que Cas se sonrojara, entonces Novak sonrió y miró al frente, podía hacer esto, él podía fingir ser el novio perfecto.

Todos los recesos estuvieron juntos, todo estaba aparentemente bien, el único problema era que en todo el tiempo que llevaban ahí no se ha iba dado ni un solo beso, claro que Castiel hizo todo lo posible para que no sucediera pronto pero Dean tenía otra cosa en mente. Castiel se encontraba guardando sus cosas en su casillero, pues ya solo faltaba una clase y se terminaría el día, al cerrar su casillero, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con Dean, quien estaba a pocos centímetros de él, el rubio apoyó una mano en el casillero y Castiel retrocedió lo más que pudo para mantener distancia, lo cual fue inútil, pues aún así estaban a centímetros uno del otro.

-Lisa está justamente detrás de nosotros...-Habló Dean en un susurro, Castiel acomodó sus gafas y miró al Winchester directamente a los ojos.-Es nuestra oportunidad...

-Dean...-Castiel estaba a punto de explicarle porqué no podían besarse, pero el rubio lo ignoró totalmente y junto sus labios, el Novak cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los labios del otro.

Dean planeaba darle un beso corto, pues no quería incomodar a Castiel, pero este otro parecía tener otros planes en mente. Cuando el rubio intentó alejarse el ojiazul rodeó con sus brazos su cuello atrayéndolo una vez más, los labios de Castiel eran suaves y dulces, se dejaban llevar por los labios de Dean. Al separarse por falta de oxígeno, todos los que se encontraban en el pasillo los miraban vitoreando, menos Lisa, quien parecía que echaba chispas de verlos juntos. Objetivo cumplido.

Por primera vez en su vida, Novak no podía prestar atención a la clase, no dejaba de pensar en su beso con Dean, fue algo diferente, no sabía con certeza si le había gustado. Dejó salir un suspiro e intentó escribir en su libreta, pero estaba muy distraído pensando en ese beso.

-Bonito novio.-Habló alguien detrás de él, Castiel se giró sobre su asiento, Azazael. Después de tanto años ignorándose volvía a dirigirle la palabra.-Me sorprende que esté con alguien como tú, Novak.

-¿Te molesta?-Le preguntó Castiel.-¿También piensas querer robármelo?

-No, me divertí mucho con tu amiguito Luci.-Azazael sonrió.-Aún no he terminado con él.-Castiel rodó los ojos e intento volver su atención hacia la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre indicando el final de las clases y del día, Dean apareció fuera del salón, Castiel tomó sus cosas y salió a toda prisa. El rubio tomó su mano y caminaron al estacionamiento. Novak se sentía extrañado, no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con sus amigos en todo el día y claro que iban a querer una explicación. Una vez arriba del Impala los dos se miraron. Sobrevivieron exitosamente al primer enfrentamiento.

-Les dimos un buen espectáculo, ¿no lo crees?-Habló Dean una vez que se pusieron en marcha.

-Si... era justo lo que necesitábamos.-Castiel estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no sonrojarse.

-Lisa no tardará en querer regresar contigo.

-No le dio mucha importancia al principio, lo pude ver en la mañana.-Castiel miraba a Dean mientras esté hablaba sin dejar de mirar al frente.-Pero ese beso... hombre, la hizo enfurecer.

-Si...-Susurró Castiel al ver a Dean tan entusiasmado.

Esa tarde Castiel decidió no ir a su turno para poder organizarse con los deberes, ya comenzaban a darle fechas de exámenes y proyectos por entregar. También necesitaba pensar en lo que había pasado hoy, es decir, Dean le había dado su primer beso y el rubio no lo sabía y Novak jamás se lo diría. Enero pasó más rápido de lo que Castiel se pudo imaginar, todos los días Castiel y Dean estaban juntos, eran la pareja del momento, todos los ojos siempre estaban sobre ellos.

-¿Harás algo después de clases?-Preguntó Castiel mientras Dean acariciaba la mejilla. Novak estaba recostado en el regazo de Dean, se encontraban en el césped esperando la siguiente clase que comenzaba en 10 minutos.

-No, hoy no.-Contestó el rubio encogiéndose de hombros.-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Estaba pensando que tal vez podríamos empezar con mi trabajo...-Le dijo Cas incorporándose a su lado.-Ya sabes, las fotos...

-Oh claro.-El Winchester le sonrió.-Prepárate para ver al mejor modelo de la historia.

Después de clases Castiel y Dean se dirigieron a la casa de los Novak, pues ahí se realizaría la sesión de fotos, al llegar no había rastros de Sully ni mucho menos de su tía Amara. Salieron al jardín trasero y mientras Dean tomaba asiento junto a la piscina, Castiel se encargó de preparar todo, el rubio lo veía caminar de un lado a otro poniendo y quitando cosas, hablaba en voz baja, Castiel era un chico interesante, muy diferente a cualquiera que alguna vez haya conocido. Podía ser tímido, amable y callado, pero conociéndolo mejor se podía convertir en el alma de la fiesta, le gustaba hacer reír a las personas, tenía carácter fuerte, así que era mejor no meterse con él, era demasiado perfeccionista, cosa que a Dean le causaba mucha gracia, ya que cada vez que se equivocaba en algo se regañaba a si mismo. Media hora después Novak tenía todo listo.

-Bien, empecemos.-Dean se puso de pie y Castiel le indicó dónde debía pararse.-solo mira directamente a la cámara, ¿está bien?

-Cas es mucho trabajo.-Bromeó Dean, Novak no había captado su pequeña broma, pues se quedó en silencio sosteniendo su cámara.-Era una broma, ignoremos lo que acaba de pasar.

-Ajá...-Contestó Castiel confundido. Dean estaba en su posición y entonces Castiel se preparó para tomar la fotografía, segundos después de escuchar click la fotografía apareció en la pantalla de la cámara, Novak estaba sorprendido, pues su modelo realmente tenía una gran belleza natural.

-¿Puedo ver?-Preguntó Dean extrañado al ver la expresión facial de Castiel, por un momento pensó que tal vez había arruinado la foto.-¿Tan mal modelo soy?

-Está perfecta, te las enseñaré todas... pero preferiría hacerlo al final.-Dijo Castiel nervioso. Dean asintió. A Novak le daba pena mostrarle sus fotografías ya que él no se consideraba buen fotógrafo y no quería que Dean lo juzgara.-Ahora siéntate y dame una mirada _blue steel.-_ Dean rió ante su comentario y le dio su mejor mirada, cuando Cas miró la fotografía volvió a preguntarse ¿ _cómo podía ser tan Hermoso?_

__

-¿Qué tal?-Le preguntó Dean expectante, Castiel alzó el pulgar indicándole aprobación de su parte. Entonces el rubio decidió hacer lo que mejor le sale. Hacer que Cas se sonroje.-Cas...-El pelinegro lo miró atento.-¿Cómo le haces para verte tan irresistiblemente lindo con esa cámara?-Novak comenzó a sentir que su cara ardía y decidió no contestarle.-Me encantas.-Castiel lo miró mientras su cara estaba roja como un tomate comenzó a tartamudear queriendo decir algo pero prefirió guardar silencio, entonces Dean sonrió, porque le gustaba provocar a Castiel, le gustaba dejarlo sin habla y hacerlo sonrojar con unas simples palabras, cuando el Winchester menos se lo esperó, Castiel ya le había tomado otra fotografía.

__

-Está salió muy natural.-Comentó después de ver la fotografía. Castiel sonrió y se puso de pie.

-¡Esa fue sin mi consentimiento!-Reclamó el rubio fingiendo estar ofendido. Se incorporó al lado de Castiel.-¿Ya puedo verlas?

-No hemos acabado.-Le dijo Castiel entrando al salón de su casa, entonces Dean entró tras de él, lo vio subir las escaleras y a los pocos minutos bajó con un suéter azul en las manos, se lo entregó.-Póntelo.

-¿Es tuyo?-El Novak asintió y Dean sin pensarlo dos veces, se despojó se su camisa frente a Castiel, quien pensó que se iba a desmayar cuando lo vio sin camisa, no sabía si tener pudor y mirar hacia otro lado o solo mirar su abdomen fijamente, sus ojos solo viajaban de un lado a otro pero al final terminaban sobre su abdomen, finalmente el rubio se puso el suéter, definitivamente era de Cas, una vez puesto su aroma invadió sus fosas nasales, confirmándole, le quedaba un poco pequeño, ya que Castiel era un chico delgado y mucho más bajo de estatura que él. Volvieron al mismo lugar donde Castiel tomó la primera fotografía, entonces decidieron tomar otras dos.

-Wow, Dean.-Dijo Castiel al ver las últimas dos fotos que había tomado.-Ya veo porqué todas las chicas están locas por ti.

-¿Ya puedo verlas?-Le preguntó curioso.

-Claro, creo que ya fueron suficientes fotos por hoy.-Castiel sonrió y le entregó la cámara, se moría de la vergüenza de que el otro viera las fotografías, pues tal vez pudieron ser mejores.

-Cas, estas fotos son grandiosas.-El rubio le sonrió y lo abrazó.-Estoy segurísimo de que serán las mejores de la clase.

-Oh vamos Dean, no es para tanto.-Castiel se rascó la nuca y entonces el Winchester lo tomó por los hombros.

-Cas, son fotografías geniales.-Los dos se miraron fijamente.-Tienes que empezar a creer en ti mismo, darte crédito, lo haces muy bien.

-Bueno, es que yo no lo veo así.-Castiel quiso aparte la mirada pero Dean tomó su barbilla.

-Pero los demás lo vemos maravilloso, te aseguro.-Le dijo el rubio casi en un susurro, comenzaron a acercarse cada vez más, hasta que sus narices se rozaban y sus respiraciones chocaban, y por primera vez, Castiel dio el primer paso y juntó sus labios con los del otro, esta vez no fue un beso dulce y tranquilo como los que se daban en público, esta vez estaban hambrientos, Castiel rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del otro, mientras que Dean lo tomó por la cintura y lo apegó más a su cuerpo, avanzaron unos pasos y la espalda de Castiel chocó contra la pared, el calor iba aumentando y los besos se hacían cada vez más intensos, entonces Castiel comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Dean mientras este acariciaba su cintura, cuando el Novak estaba por quitarle su suéter azul se escuchó ruido dentro de la casa, entonces Castiel supo que su tía o su hermano estaban en casa, entonces se separaron e intentaron recuperar el aliento.

-Hola chicos.-Saludó su tía.-¿Están bien?


	13. Celoso

-Hay una fiesta este fin de semana en casa de Cole Trenton.-Dijo Dean del otro lado de la línea, Castiel estaba acostado boca arriba en su cama, hablaba con Dean por llamada, mientras miraba por la ventana.

-¿Debemos ir?-Preguntó Castiel disgustado. Dean sabía que a Castiel no le agradaban para nada las fiestas.

-Lamentablemente para ti, si.-Dean sentenció.-Pero no va a ser tan malo, estarás conmigo, te divertirás, créeme.

-¿Acabaremos borrachos en México?-Preguntó Castiel y Dean rió.

-No, lo más lejos que llegaremos probablemente sea el pueblo de al lado.-Castiel se quejó.

-Entonces no estoy interesado en ir.-Bromeó Novak. No quería ir, pero tenía que hacerlo, pues era parte del acuerdo.

El jueves Castiel trabajó en Harvelle's toda la tarde, por suerte no tenía ni tarea ni exámenes para esa semana, así que decidió tomar horas extra, había tenido un día muy extraño en la escuela, pues se había topado con Lucifer, quien le había dicho que había terminado con Azazel, sorprendentemente no lo vio muy afectado.  
A Castiel no le agradaba Azazel, principalmente por lo sucedido con Lucifer, pero lo conocía desde que eran niños, el chico siempre le hacía maldades a Castiel, le escondía sus juguetes, se robaba a sus amigos y bueno, le robó a Lucifer.

-Escuché que ya tienes novio Cassy.-Le dijo sonriendo.-Estoy muy feliz por ti, lástima que ya no puedo invitarte a salir.

-Si, bueno Dean es genial.-Castiel rió nervioso.-Bueno, me tengo que ir a clase.

-Nos vemos por ahí.-Entonces Lucifer se acercó a su oído y le susurró.-Si terminas con él, sabes dónde encontrarme.-Entonces se alejó por los pasillos dejando a Castiel parado. Sabía que Lucifer acababa de insinuársele, pero no había sentido nada en absoluto, si hubiera hecho eso meses atrás hubiera roto el acuerdo con Dean y hubiera corrido directo a los brazos de Lucifer. Pero el hubiera no existe, y Castiel ya no estaba interesado en Lucifer.

Para su mala suerte en su turno se encontró con Lisa y sus amigas, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, pues supuestamente él no sabía nada de ella y Dean. Lamentablemente tuvo que atenderlas y entonces ahí es cuando casi lo sacaron de sus casillas.

-Hola, ¿están listas para ordenar?-Castiel preguntó mientras sostenía su bloc de notas en la mano izquierda y un lápiz en la mano derecha.

-Eres el novio de Dean, ¿no?-Novak sabía a dónde iba a acabar todo esto, pero aún así decidió seguirles el juego, intentado ser más astuto.

-Si, así es.-Les contestó "animadamente". Ellas se miraron-y por ellas se refiere a Lisa, Bella, Cassie y Tessa- Las arpías, es otra manera de llamarles.

-Dean como novio... nunca pensé ver eso.-Dijo Cassie y las otras rieron.

-No te ofendas ni nada, pero Dean no es material para una relación.-Le dijo Tessa a Castiel.-Lisa te lo puede confirmar.

-Castiel, yo sé que Dean es encantador pero es un Fuckboy*.-Dijo Lisa mirando a Castiel fijamente, sabía que estaba intentado jugar con él.-Todas somos testigo de ello.

-Eres un chico muy lindo.-Tessa contestó mirándolo.-Puedes conseguir algo mejor.

-Dean es mejor como amigo.-Dijo Bella asintiendo y Lisa sonrió, entonces Castiel les sonrió, hizo todo lo posible para no mostrar su hipocresía.

-Lo averiguaré por mi cuenta, gracias.-La sonrisa de Lisa desapareció.-¿Están listas para ordenar?

Castiel sabía que acababa de jugar con fuego, porque de esto depende si Lisa siga interesada en Dean o no. Claro que no iba a dejar que pasaran por encima de él, ni ellas, ni nadie. Cuando Dean lo supo se emocionó, dijo que eso era perfecto, entonces Novak prefirió cambiar de tema.  
El día viernes después de clases fueron a la playa, se alejaron de la zona turística de Trinidad y caminaron por al menos una hora hasta llegar a la nada, frente a ellos se encontraba el mar y detrás de ellos la carretera, ahí solían ir a hablar sobre todo y nada, jugaban en la arena, bailaban al compás de las canciones que sonaban desde el móvil de alguno de los dos y cuando atardecía regresaban caminando hasta el Impala. Estaban tirados sobre la arena mirando las nubes, llevaban ahí media hora y la mayoría del tiempo habían estado en silencio, cuando comenzó a sonar Dreamer's Ball de Queen. Castiel sonrió nostálgico.

-Adoro esta canción.-Dijo Castiel cerrando los ojos, entonces Dean lo miró.-Mi madre la escuchaba diario, la bailaba con mi padre y yo solía decirle que la bailaría el día de mi graduación, ¿que tonto no?

-Claro que no Cas.-Dean rió, la canción sonaba de fondo, Castiel miró fijamente a Dean.-Es una linda canción.

-I'll be right on time and I dress so fine.-Cantaba Castiel por lo bajó con los ojos cerrados, mientras Dean sonreía al verlo cantar con tanto sentimiento.-You're gonna love me when you see me I won't have to worry.-Castiel seguía con los ojos cerrados cantando, mientras Dean comenzó a acercarse hasta estar a centímetros de sus labios, cuando Novak abrió los ojos se sorprendió al ver al rubio tan cerca.-Dean, me asustaste.-Castiel sonrió nervioso, estaba por acomodar sus gafas pero el Winchester fue más rápido y se las quitó lentamente, entonces volvió a acercarse y sin ningún permiso se apoderó de los labios de Castiel, quien comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del otro, entonces Dean se posó sobre Castiel sin despegar sus labios del otro, se separó un momento y comenzó a besar su mejilla para después bajar hacia su cuello, de repente en la mente del Novak apareció Lisa diciendo "Es un Fuckboy" y se separó de Dean, no tenía nada qué temer realmente, pues no eran novios de verdad, pero no quería averiguar si era cierto lo que Lisa decía, simplemente no quería ser parte de eso.

-¿Pasa algo Cas?-Preguntó Dean preocupado. Entonces se quitó de encima y se incorporó a su lado, Castiel lo miró, su rubia y oscura cabellera estaba despeinada, su cara estaba llena de arena, sin decir nada, Novak se acercó y comenzó a peinarlo.

-Hay algo que tal vez debí decirte desde el principio.-Le dijo Castiel mientras seguía acomodando su cabello. Dean lo miró atentamente.-Nunca había dado mi primer beso.

-¿Qué?-Dean se quedó pasmado, definitivamente se sentía mala persona, sentía como si estuviera haciendo algo malo y apenas lo hubiera notado, Castiel apartó la mirada hacia el mar y alejó su mano.-Yo... ¿yo te di... tu primer beso? ¿En el pasillo?

-Si, yo no pensaba decirte pero...-Habló casi en un susurro para después mirar al rubio de nuevo.-Quiero que entiendas porqué no quiero que pase algo...

-Tal vez debiste empezar con eso.-Dijo Dean un poco molesto. Castiel sabía que había metido la pata pero el rubio tenía que entender el miedo de Novak, pues todo esto es nuevo para él.

-No lo pensé en ese momento.-Pareciera que se había quedado sin voz, pues no se atrevía a hablar en voz alta. El Winchester dejó escapar un suspiro, no se atrevía a mirar a Castiel, sentía que lo había corrompido.-Es humillante para mí, ¿sabes?

-¿Entonces me usaste para ya no ser virgen de labios?-Cada cosa que salía de la boca de Novak hacia enfadar a Dean aún más.-Ahora ya puedes ir tras Lucifer.

-¿De qué demonios hablas?-Dijo Castiel ahora igual o más molesto que Dean.

-Los vi ayer juntos.-Dijo poniéndose de pie, comenzó a sacudirse la arena mientras se quejaba.-Tal vez ahora que ya es soltero y tú ya diste tu primer beso puedan estar juntos.

-Dean ¿estás celoso?-Le preguntó Castiel desde abajo, el rubio lo miró por unos momentos, entonces se quedaron en silencio.

-No estoy celoso.-Dijo después de unos minutos, entonces Castiel se puso de pie sonriente.

-¿Qué fue ese reclamo entonces?-Preguntó Castiel divierto, hace unos momentos estaba furioso por lo que Dean le había dicho, pero cayó en cuenta de que solo estaba celoso.

-Eso fue...-Dean ni siquiera sabía qué escucha inventar, pues él sabía perfectamente que estaba celoso de Lucifer, pues Castiel se le notaba muy feliz con él.-Fue una interpretación de novio falso.

-¿Para quién exactamente?-Castiel miró a su alrededor.-Por si no lo notaste estamos solos.

-Nunca lo voy a aceptar, lo sabes ¿no?-Dijo rendido, entonces Castiel rió y lo abrazó.

-La próxima vez que te pongas celoso recuerda que tú eres mi novio falso.


	14. Caso Novak

Era sábado por la mañana y Castiel se encontraba haciendo el desayuno para su tía y su hermano. Bailaba al compás de Cold Cold Man de Saint Motel. Decidió hacer panqueques, a pesar de que la fiesta era hoy y no tenía ganas de ir, se había levantado con mucho ánimo, mientras volteaba el panqueque en el sartén bailaba y cantaba.

-¡Oh! Sully me asustaste.-Dijo Castiel después de girar sobre sus talones y encontrarse con su hermano menor mirándolo extrañado, el chico ya había tomado asiento, estaba en silencio.

-Bonito concierto.-Le dijo bromeando. Castiel le sirvió su desayuno.

-¿Y Amara?-Le preguntó cuando dejaba otro plato con panqueques listo, mientras se conocía a otro se giró para poder ver a su hermano, quien cambio de expresión por la pregunta de Castiel.

-Fue a la comisaría.-Dijo mientras le daba un trago a su jugo de naranja, el Novak mayor se quedó en silencio esperando a que su hermano hablara.-La sheriff Mills dice que encontraron anomalías en el "Caso Novak", como ella lo llama.

-¿Qué clase de anomalías?-El "Caso Novak" era el accidente de sus padres, claramente esto era muy fuerte para Castiel, su tía y sus hermanos.

-Cas, el panqueque, se está quemando.-Castiel giró rápidamente sobre sus talones y lo volteó para que se terminara de cocinar la otra cara.

-Sully no me dejes a medias.-El pelinegro insistió para que su hermano menor siguiera hablando.

-No sé mucho más.-Se defendió encogiendo los hombros.-Jody llamó a primera hora, Amara salió llorando de aquí y por lo visto no ha vuelto, es lo único que sé, claramente que esto no se trata del fideicomiso...

-No, faltan nueve meses para que me lo den, a Michael ya sé lo han dado y a ti te faltan cuatro años...

Pareciera que los chicos invocaron a su tía, pues minutos después abrió la puerta y apareció en el umbral de la casa, tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y su voz se escuchaban entrecortada, los hermanos se miraron y después a su tía, ella les sonrió al chocar con sus miradas y tomó asiento en la mesa junto a Sully. Castiel le sirvió su desayuno y esperaron a que hablara.

-Gracias Cas.-Dijo después de tomar un poco de jugo.-Supongo que los dos ya saben dónde estaba.

-No.-Dijo Castiel mirándolo preocupado.-Si.-Dijo Sully al mismo tiempo que Castiel, entonces el mayor lo miró fulminante.

-Estuve en la comisaría con la Sheriff Mills.-Respiró hondo.-Quería decírselos más adelante, pero ustedes han manejado esto mejor que yo, así que preferiría no ocultarles nada.-Comenzó diciendo, entonces Castiel quitó el sartén con panqueques del fuego y tomó asiento, pues sabía que su tía soltaría una bomba.-Abrieron el Caso de sus padres de nuevo...-Dijo después de una pequeña pausa que pareció eterna.-Y se cree que no fue un accidente... sino, un asesinato.-Entonces el mundo de Castiel se vino abajo, pasó 7 años diciéndose a si mismo que había sido un accidente y que ahora ellos estaban en un mejor lugar, pero de la noche a la mañana le cambiaron la jugada. El Novak mayor usó todas sus fuerzas para no llorar, Sully por otro lado, explotó, su tía hizo lo posible para consolarlo y Castiel solo se quedó en silencio, mirando el florero sobre la mesa, algunas flores estaban marchitas y otras estaban por morir.

Después de eso tuvo una mañana terrible, decidió contarle a Michael, así que en la tarde habló con él en Skype. Había llorado toda la mañana, después había tomado una larga ducha pensando en sus padres y por último tomó los discos que su padre le había dejado eran de Elvis Presley, Queen, Led Zeppelin y The Beatles, los escuchó, hasta que decidió que era momento de hablar con Michael. Después de tres tonos, contestó.

-¡Cas! ¿Cómo has estado?-Sonrió desde el otro lado de la pantalla, Mike se encontraba en su habitación en el campus.-¿Por qué necesitabas hablar con tanta urgencia? ¿Supiste que Luci terminó con su novio?, Se te declaró ¿verdad?, me dijo que...

-Mike...-Lo interrumpió, no había entendido nada de lo que había dicho con todas sus preguntas, el mayor lo miró confundido.-Abrieron el caso de mamá y papá... según la tía Amara es porque se cree que no fue un accidente...-Castiel respiró hondo-... sino un asesinato.

-¿Qué? Es que... no puede ser...-Su hermano se veía igual de desconcertado que Castiel, fue como un balde de agua fría para los Novak.-¿Cómo está Amara?

-Igual que todos, confundida y triste.-Le dijo Castiel mirando la puerta de su habitación, seguramente su tía estaba acurrucada en su cama llorando.

-Necesito tiempo, necesito pensar lo que dijiste.-Dijo con la voz entrecortada.-Iré lo más pronto posible, cuida de Sully y Amara mientras, ¿está bien?-Castiel asintió con un nudo en la garganta.-Nos vemos en unos días.-Y terminaron la llamada.

A las pocas horas Dean apareció en su puerta, podía elegir no ir y deprimirse en casa, pero tenía un trato y necesitaba cumplirlo. La tía Amara había llevado a Sully al doctor ya que habían comenzado sus ataques de asma, le dijo al mayor que fuera a la fiesta a divertirse, entonces Castiel al final terminó de vestirse y abrió la puerta para encontrarse con un Dean radiante, esperando por él. Puso su mejor sonrisa y se dirigieron a la fiesta.  
Al llegar se encontraron con la casa de Cole echa un desastre, todos bailaban y bebían por doquier, Dean tomó a Castiel de la mano y llevó a la zona de bebidas, dónde destapó dos cervezas, Castiel cometió el error de pensar -¿Por qué no?- entonces comenzó a beber pequeños tragos.

-No es tan malo ¿o si?-Preguntó Dean al acercarse al oído de Castiel, llevaban un buen rato en la fiesta, habían saludado a algunos conocidos, habían bailado un poco, también habían bebido otro poco y extrañamente Castiel se sentía bien.

-Es perfecto.-Le contestó el Novak para después darle un corto beso en los labios, esto hizo sonreír a Dean. No había rastro de Lisa por ningún lado, pero aún así debían guardar las apariencias.

-Ahora regreso.-Le dijo Dean poniéndose de pie.-Voy al baño.-Castiel asintió y lo vio alejarse entre la gente, miró a su alrededor sin conocer a nadie, esperaba encontrarse con una mirada conocida, pero no fue así.

Después de quince minutos Castiel decidió ir a buscar a Dean, ya que había tardado en regresar, lo buscó en la planta baja y no lo encontró por ningún lado, entonces subió a la parte de arriba, tal vez había usado un baño de arriba, la última puerta del pasillo estaba entreabierta, entonces supuso que se trataba de el baño, se acercó y cuando estaba por abrir, a través del espejo pudo ver a Dean besarse con Lisa, tocaban el cuerpo uno de el otro sin pudor alguno, se besaban apasionadamente, entonces Castiel supo que él ya no pertenecía a esa estúpida fiesta. Corrió escaleras abajo, dispuesto a irse, pues las lágrimas estaban a punto de escaparse de sus ojos, pero una mano lo detuvo, se trataba de Sebastian Roché, se había hecho amigo de el chico la semana pasada en clase de arte.

-¡Cas! Me da gusto verte.-El chico le sonrió y Novak le devolvió la sonrisa.-Ven, déjame servirte algo de tomar.

-No, perdón ya iba de salida.-Le dijo Cas señalado la puerta.

-Pero amigo, apenas empezó la fiesta.-Le dio un vaso con una sustancia color azul, Sebastián también tenía un vaso entre sus manos igual al de Castiel. Sabía que Sebastián era un chico bueno, así que decidió confiar en él.

Castiel no sabía cuánto había tomado, pero se sentía feliz, relajado, solo tenía sed y quería bailar mucho, así estuvo tal vez horas, minutos, perdió la noción del tiempo, se había quitado su gafas y se encontraba bailando con Sebastián y algunas otras chicas de la escuela, todos cantaban y bailaban muy animados. Era la primera vez en todo el día que era feliz. Jamás se había sentido tan cómodo, sentía que por fin pertenecía a algo.

Dean llevaba media hora buscando a Castiel, hace unos minutos había estado en el baño besándose con Lisa y ahora necesitaba ir con Castiel para contarle pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, se dirigió a la zona de bebidas dónde encontró lo que parecían ser sus anteojos, así que los guardó en su chaqueta para seguir buscándolo, lo divisó a lo lejos bailando con muchas chicas, entonces como pudo se acercó a él y lo sacó de ahí. Apestaba terriblemente a alcohol, traía un vaso en la mano y le reclamaba a Dean que lo soltara. Cuando por fin salieron al jardín logró tranquilizarlo y lo ayudó a tomar asiento.

-¿Qué hiciste mientras no estuve?-Preguntó Dean, no sabía si molestarse con el chico o reírse de su estado.

-Me divertí, tú te estabas divirtiendo mucho en el baño.-Dijo molesto, entonces tomó otro trago de su vaso.

-Dame eso.-Le quito el vaso y el pelinegro se quejó.-¿Estás celoso?

-Si, la verdad si lo estoy.-Dijo Castiel enojado. Dean sonrió y lo miró, parecía un niño pequeño que acababa de ser regañado por haber hecho una travesura.-Solo quería divertirme y olvidarme de la mierda de vida que llevo.

-Oh, vamos tu vida no es tan mala.-Dean intentó animarlo.

-Hoy me dijeron que mis padres no tuvieron un accidente automovilístico.-Dijo Castiel balbuceando.-Alguien tal vez los asesinó.

-Cas, eso es terrible...-Dijo Dean mirándolo preocupado.

-¿Sabes qué es lo peor de todo esto?-Habló Castiel interrumpiéndole, lo miró fijamente a los ojos.-Es mi culpa que estén muertos y eso no va a cambiar nunca .-Dijo amargamente.

-Cas, no es así no...-Dean intentaba consolarlo.

-Si yo no los hubiera llamado, ellos no habrían regresado.

-Cas, no fue tu culpa, no fue a propósito.

-Lo fue, Dean.-Su voz comenzó a cortarse pues estaba al borde de las lágrimas.-Ellos estaban de viaje y nosotros estábamos en casa de Amara, los llamé a la mitad de la noche porque tenía miedo de dormir ahí.-Castiel comenzó a sollozar.-Ellos no hubieran regresado sino hubiera sido por mi. ¡Es mi culpa!-Dean se acercó a Castiel con la intención de abrazarlo pero el Novak se resistió, el rubio no le importo y siguió abrazándolo, hasta que el chico se rindió y comenzó a llorar entre sus brazos.

Castiel estaba roto, se sentía un niño perdido, quería a su mamá y a su papá, pero ellos no estaban ahí y nunca lo estarían otra vez. Después de unos minutos de llorar, se alejó de Dean, aún no se le había bajado la borrachera pero estaba muy triste, por primera vez en muchos años, volvió a sentir ese vacío en su pecho.


	15. Primavera llega

El viernes después de clases decidieron que era momento de una sesión más para Dean. Pero esta vez querían aprovechar la naturaleza. Así que se dirigieron a las afueras del pueblo, era un día soleado, eso favoreció mucho a las fotografías, les daba un tono cálido y hacían juego con los hermosos ojos verdes de Dean. Para Castiel tomar estas fotografías fue un placer, Dean se veía perfecto en cada una de ellas y a Novak se le caía la baba cada vez que lo veía posar para la cámara, no quería aceptarlo, pero muy dentro de él, se estaba enamorando de Dean, de esa sonrisa, esos ojos, de su hermosa voz, de su sinceridad y su cariño en público, su sentido del humor, todo lo hacía perfecto y Castiel estaba cayendo lentamente en sus redes.

-¿Qué tal salieron?-Le preguntó después de un rato, se acercó a Castiel y lo observó mientras el otro miraba atentamente la pantalla de la cámara.

-¿En serio necesitas que te diga que saliste perfecto?-Le dijo Castiel mirándolo y haciendo reír a Dean.-Juzga por ti mismo.

-La _blue steel_ funciona bien ¿huh?-Dijo Dean bromeando, los dos miraban la cámara mientras pasaban las fotos.-Tal vez debería ser modelo.

-Serías un fracaso.-Bromeó Castiel y Dean le dio un suave golpe el en hombro. Castiel sabía que si el rubio se hacia modelo sería el más guapo de todos.

-Son buenas fotos.-Dijo Dean mirando a Cas, se encontraban a centímetros del otro.

-Es un buen modelo.-Castiel sonrió de lado, se encogió de hombros.

-Oh dios.-Dean arrugó la nariz al ver la última foto.

-¿Qué tiene?-Castiel observó la fotografía y sonrió.-Esta es mi favorita, definitivamente.

-¿Es tu favorita porque a mí no me gusta?-Dean miró a Castiel ofendido.

-Es mi favorita porque estás sonriendo.-Castiel apagó su cámara y la guardó, Dean se había quedado de pie en el mismo lugar mirándolo, entonces Novak lo miró sonriente.

-¿Estás bien?-Le preguntó Castiel parándose frente a él. Dean asintió sonriente y besó su mejilla.

-El baile es en dos meses.-Le dijo Dean caminando hacia el Impala. Ahora Castiel se detuvo y el rubio lo miró.

-¿Vas a ir con Lisa?-Preguntó Castiel.

-En realidad estaba esperando que fuéramos tú y yo.-Dean se encogió de hombros, se recargó en la puerta del Impala y miró a Castiel.-Bueno, si no te molesta.

-No, estaría perfecto.-Castiel sonrió y caminó al Impala. Castiel jamás iba a los bailes, pues nunca lo habían invitado y no le gustaba en lo absoluto la idea de ir, pero tal vez sería como la última fiesta, a pesar de que Dean estuvo con Lisa la mayor parte del tiempo, Castiel se divirtió tanto que no recuerda cómo llegó a casa, al día siguiente tuvo una resaca monumental pero fue increíble.   
  


Michael regresó de la universidad ese fin de semana, la familia Novak no la estaba llevando tan bien, pues aún no tenían noticias del caso pero estaban angustiados. Castiel y Michael decidieron ir a la comisaría a hablar con la Sheriff Jody Mills, lo hicieron sin que su tía se enterara, pues ella estaba muy afectada por la muerte de su hermano y su cuñada.

-Chicos, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?-Les preguntó Jody cuando entraron a su oficina.

-Venimos por el Caso Novak.-Dijo Michael, los dos hermanos estaban completamente serios.

-Oh... ya veo, ¿dónde está su tía?-Les preguntó Jody poniéndose de pie.

-Está en casa, deprimida.-Dijo Castiel, Jody frunció el ceño.-Solo queremos respuestas.

-Les diré exactamente lo mismo que le dije a Amara.-Jody miró a los chicos.-Uno de mis oficiales me informó que los expedientes de sus padres estaban en la comisaría de Port Orford, hablé con la Sheriff Hanscum y me dijo que revisó el caso, había encontrado ciertas cosas que no encajaban, así que decidimos volver a abrir el caso, por eso llamé a su tía y pedí su autorización.

-¿Entonces vas a investigar qué pasó realmente?-Preguntó Michael.

-Si.-Jody asintió.

-Sheriff, con todo respeto, creo que usted nos está ocultando algo.-Dijo Mike mirándola fijamente, Cas lo miró sorprendido pero no dijo nada.-Creo en usted, pero no nos está diciendo toda la verdad ¿porqué ocultarla?

-No oculto nada.-Dijo Jody encogiéndose de hombros, entonces Mike miró a su hermano menor buscando apoyo.

-Jody, ¿puedo llamarte así?-Preguntó Castiel y la Sheriff asintió.-Solo queremos respuestas, cuando perdiste a tu hijo estoy seguro que también querías respuestas, imagina que después de tanto tiempo te dicen que en realidad fue asesinado, eso te derrumbaría, ¿cierto?-Jody asintió, en su mirada podían observar tristeza.-Hace 7 años que perdimos a nuestros padres y nos repetimos cada día que ellos están en un lugar mejor, sabemos que fue un terrible accidente, pero ¿alguien los hizo sufrir? Solo quiero que entiendas cómo es que nos sentimos.

-Bien.-Jody suspiró y miró a través de sus persianas, cerciorándose de que nadie estuviera cerca.-Tienen que prometerme que no dirán nada de esto a nadie.-Dijo en un susurro. Los Novak asintieron.-Cuando fui a Port Orford, Hanscum me enseñó unas cintas de vídeo que encontraron en una casa abandonada cerca de los muelles de carga, cuando sus padres salieron a carretera de regreso a Trinidad, unos hombres los siguieron durante todo su viaje, desde que salieron de aquí hasta que iban a regresar.-Hizo una pausa.-El médico forense de ese momento aseguraba que sus heridas habían sido causadas por armas, intenté localizar al médico pero desapareció del mapa.

-¿Tienes sospechosos?-Preguntó Mike cruzándose de brazos.

-¿O alguna idea de quién habitó esa casa?-Castiel preguntó.

-Eso es lo que estamos investigando, puede que esto solo sea la punta del iceberg chicos, por eso es que necesitamos tener cuidado.   
  


Llegaron las vaciones de primavera, entonces Castiel no sabía qué iba a hacer, pues su tía saldría del pueblo las dos semanas, Michael se quedaría en Nueva York con Ana, -su nueva novia- y Sully iría a un campamento de matemáticas, entonces Castiel se quedaba con la casa sola, pero aún no sabía muy bien qué hacer. Después de la semana de exámenes comenzaron las vacaciones, Balthazar y Gabe le sugirieron hacer una fiesta, pero no quería que su casa acabara en ruinas, así que descartó la idea. El primer lunes de vacaciones Dean apareció en su puerta a primera hora.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Castiel somnoliento.-Son las 7 am.

-Empaca tus cosas, vamos de vacaciones.-Le dijo Dean después de que el Novak lo dejara entrar.

-Vacaciones ¿a dónde?-Preguntó confundido, aún no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

-Tú solo ve a empacar.-Después de dos horas, salieron de su casa y se subieron al Impala para salir del pueblo, Castiel decidió tomar otra siesta y cuando despertó estaban en la carretera.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó después de mirar a su alrededor.

-Camino a San Francisco, cariño.-Le dijo Dean para después guiñarle un ojo.

-¿Qué?-Brincó de su asiento.-¿Acaso me secuestraste?

-Fue con tu consentimiento.-Dijo Dean mostrándose inocente.-Además solo nos iremos esta semana, después podrás volver a tu cama.

Llegaron a un pequeño hotel en el centro después de unas horas de viaje, pues no estaba tan lejos de Trinidad, pero habían decidido parar a desayunar. Al llegar a la habitación se encontraron con dos pequeñas camas y una mesita de noche entre ellas, tenían una vista de la ciudad y al fondo se apreciaba el _Golden Gate_.

Mientras Dean tomaba una ducha, Castiel había investigado un poco acerca de San Francisco, para cuando salió Dean ya se encontraba vestido, Castiel miraba su móvil, entonces lo llamó para que tomara asiento junto a él.

-He hecho un plan que apuesto lo que sea a que será muy divertido.-Castiel sonrió orgulloso.

-¿Ah si?-Le preguntó Dean tomando asiento junto a él.-Pruébame, enséñame toda la diversión que planeaste.

-Bien.-Castiel sonrió y miró su celular.-Podriamos hacer un recorrido en el día 1 a Union Square y Macys, City Hall y Fisherman's Wharf Marina District. En el dia 2 Twin Peaks, Alamo Square y obvio el Golden Gate Park.-Dean miraba a Castiel divertido, pues al principio pensaba que hablaba en broma hasta que lo escuchó muy seguro de lo que decía.-En el día 3 el Golden Gate, en el día dos estaremos demasiado cansados, créeme, Sausalito, Presidio Park y el día 4 el barco de Fisherman's Wharf, Alcatraz, el Distrito Financiero, Chinatown y Coit Tower. ¿Qué opinas?

-¿A qué hora podemos ir al baño?-Bromeó Dean y Castiel rodó los ojos.

-¿Tenías ya un plan en mente?-Preguntó Castiel. Dean negó con la cabeza.

-Cas, me encantaría ir a todos esos lugares, pero creo que es mucho en muy poco tiempo, ¿no lo crees?

-Si, tienes razón.-Castiel hizo una mueca.-Tal vez deberíamos ir a dos de estos lugares por día.-Comenzó a reajustar su itinerario, también sabía que tendría que elegir los lugares más interesantes para no aburrir a Dean.

Ese día decidieron quedarse en la habitación, vieron películas y comieron muchos dulces y pizza. Cuando comenzó a caer la noche, Castiel decidió darse una ducha, así que Dean sacó una silla al balcón y tomó asiento mientras admiraba las luces de la ciudad y el hermoso atardecer que San Francisco le ofrecía, se había acostumbrado a ver atardeceres con Cas, que se había convertido en su parte favorita del día. Se encontraba en silencio mirando la cuidad cuando Castiel casi lo mata de un susto.

-Bonita ciudad.-Dijo Castiel detrás de él. Dean brincó del susto y eso hizo a Novak reírse.-Discúlpame no quería asustarte.

-¿Te está gustando este lugar?-Preguntó Dean tomando la mano de Castiel, después lo tomó de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que Castiel tomara asiento en sus piernas.

-Me encanta.-Dijo el Novak sonriente, de su cabello aún escurrían gotas de agua, entonces Dean comenzó a alborotarle el cabello.-¿Qué haces?

-Estoy acomodándote el cabello.-Dijo Dean mientras Castiel se intentaba peinar.

-Todo lo contrario amigo.-Castiel se rió.

-Me gusta cuando tu cabello está alborotado.-Dean sonrió y Castiel frunció el ceño.-Te hace ver sexy.-Castiel se sonrojó y el rubio rió al ver las mejillas del otro arder.-Me encanta cuando te sonrojas.

-Odio hacerlo.-Dijo el Novak tapando sus mejillas con las palmas de sus manos. Dean se acercó y quitó sus manos para después besarlo, el rubio acariciaba su cabello mientras el otro rodeaba su cuello, el Winchester mordió el labio de Castiel haciéndolo gemir, los dos sonrieron una vez que se separaron por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones.

Después de varios besos decidieron que era hora de reírse a dormir, cada quien se acomodó en su cama y durmió profundamente, al día siguiente el primero en despertar fue Castiel, así que aprovechó y decidió tomar una ducha, para su mala suerte había olvidado su camisa, así que tuvo que salir en pantalones de mezclilla y el torso descubierto, pensó que Dean seguía dormido, pero no todo podía ser perfecto.

-Buenos días a ti también Cas.-Se burló Dean admirando el torso desnudo de Castiel.-Me hubieras despertado para tomar una ducha juntos.

-Agh Dean.-Castiel arrugó la nariz mientras se terminaba de poner su camisa.-¿De dónde sacas esas ocurrencias?

-Sé que me deseas tanto como yo te deseo. -Dean le guiñó el ojo para después entrar a tomar una ducha, Castiel a veces no entendía cuándo ese chico decía las cosas en serio, no entendía si sus coqueteos eran broma ni porqué a veces lo besaba cuando estaban solos, a Castiel no le molestaba en lo absoluto, pues le encantaba Dean pero le lastimaba saber que lo suyo se acabaría en cuanto Lisa lo decidiera.

No quería dejar ir a Dean tan rápido.


	16. San Francisco

Día 1  
Era un día soleado y con neblina en la ciudad de San Francisco, decidieron que hoy irían a conocer Alcatraz, así que después de que Dean saliera de la ducha, se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel, había buffet así que Dean aprovechó y tomó todo lo que pudo, mientras que Castiel prefirió panqueques y fruta.

-¿En serio vas a comer todo eso?-Le preguntó Novak mirando a Dean, tenía 3 platos llenos de comida.

-Esto es algo ligero.-Le contestó el rubio mientras comía, entonces a Castiel rió, le sorprendía el gran apetito de Dean. Después de ver a Dean literalmente devorar medio buffet, se dirigieron al muelle, para tomar el ferry que los llevaría a conocer la isla. Mientras caminaban al muelle Castiel, prendió su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos de algunas casas mientras cruzaban la calle.-¿Cómo fue que trajiste tu cámara si estabas medio dormido cuando salimos de Trinidad?

-Es la costumbre, la llevo a todos lados.-Castiel le dio una sonrisa culposa, comenzó a tomar fotografías de Dean, este lo miró agobiado.-¿Qué? Cuando seas un anciano querrás ver recuerdos de este viaje y no tendrás ninguno si pones esa cara.

-¿Qué haría memorable este viaje para que lo recuerde siendo un anciano?-Le preguntó Dean sonriente.

-Tú decides si quieres disfrutarlo.-Le contestó Castiel nervioso, pues había captado la indirecta. Dean le quitó su cámara haciendo a Cas protestar.-¡Hey! Eso es mío.

-Tu también necesitas recuerdos de este viaje, ¿no es así?-Preguntó el rubio mientras tomaba fotografías de Castiel.

-Si, pero me siento incómodo frente a la cámara.-Dijo Castiel apartando la mirada, continuaban caminando mientras Dean intentaba fotografiar al Novak.

-Pero si te encanta tomar fotografías, ¿cómo es posible que estés incómodo?-Bajó la cámara y mientras miraba a Castiel.

-Una cosa es tomar una fotografía, estando detrás de la cámara y otra es estar frente a la cámara posando.-Dijo Castiel sin dejar de mirar al frente.-No me siento yo cuando estoy frente a las cámaras.

-Pero te ves muy lindo.-Dijo Dean mirando las fotografías que acababa de tomar, esto hizo a Castiel sonrojarse y sonreír, ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegaron al muelle donde la mayoría de las personas ya estaban abordando el ferry, en el camino a Alcatraz, Cas escuchó la explicación atentamente, mientras que Dean tomaba fotografías de su al rededor, algunas de ellas eran de Castiel, quien no estaba enterado de lo que Dean hacía, pues estaba muy interesado en lo que el guía explicaba a detalle.

Cuando llegaron a la isla Castiel logró recuperar su cámara, ya que Dean había comenzado a acosarlo con fotografías, después de tomar unas fotos del mar, algunas de Dean tonteando y de la prisión, comenzaron el recorrido, donde sorprendentemente Dean tomó la mano de Castiel, este decidió no decir nada, así que todo el camino estuvieron tomados de la mano, el Winchester obligó a Castiel a tomarse una foto con él, así que decidieron pedirle a alguien que les tomara una fotografía.

-¿Podría tomarnos una foto con el mar de fondo?-Preguntó Castiel a una señora de la tercera edad, la señora sonrió amablemente y les tomó una fotografía juntos, Dean se quedó mirando la isla mientras que el Novak se acercó a la señora para que le entregara su cámara.-Gracias.

-No hay de qué muchacho.-La señora sonrió.-Tú y tu novio me recuerdan a mi juventud, mi esposo y yo solíamos viajar todo el tiempo, me alegra saber que aún existe el amor juvenil.

-Si, bueno me siento afortunado de conocerlo.-Dijo Castiel mirando a Dean, quien intentaba alimentar a una gaviota sin ser atacado.

-Conozco esa mirada.-La señora le sonrió.-No lo dejes ir chico, no cualquiera puede hacer tus ojos brillar.-Castiel miró a la señora confundido, pues no quería si quiera imaginarse que había nacido un sentimiento hacia Dean, Castiel estaba apunto de preguntarle a qué se quería referir pero Dean lo llamó.

-¡Cas! Encontré un cangrejo.-Gritó el rubio emocionado.-Tienes que verlo! ¡Es gigante!-La señora río ante el comentario de Dean y se alejó para seguir mirando la prisión, Castiel se acercó a Dean quien parecía un niño pequeño.

-Dean, estoy cien por ciento seguro de que has visto cangrejos toda tu vida.-Dijo Castiel burlándose.-Recuerda que vives en una playa.

-Si, lo sé, pero este cangrejo es diferente a los demás.-Lo señaló.-Casi lo piso por accidente, además parece una roca. ¡Tómame una foto con el cangrejo!

-Puede lastimarte, que ni se te ocurra tocarlo.-Cas lo regañó, Dean protestó pero al final tomó asiento na fotografía del rubio cerca de el cangrejo.

-Mi foto pudo ser más genial si hubiera tocado el cangrejo.-Se quejo Dean como niño pequeño.

-Tu mano pudo haber sido mutilada si hubieras tocado al cangrejo.-Le dijo Castiel entrando al Ferry, Dean rodó los ojos mientras caminaba a su lado.

-¿Puedo acercarme a la orilla del Ferry, mamá? Quiero ver el mar.-Bromeó Dean y Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Solo intento cuidarte.-Dijo Castiel encogiendo los hombros, los dos se acercaron a la orilla y observaron la isla mientras se alejaban.

-Y yo solo intento divertirme.-Winchester hizo una mueca y miró al frente. Después de unos minutos, Castiel recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Dean.

Al regresar al muelle, fueron directos a Fisherman's Wharf, era un muelle lleno de turistas con sobre cangrejos, caminaron un rato, hasta encontrarse con un lindo restaurante con vista al océano, donde decidieron comer.  
Cuando Dean y Cas regresaron al hotel estaban muy cansados, después de comer en el muelle, caminaron por la bahía, donde tomaron más fotografías, después recorrieron el centro y al final cenaron en el restaurante del hotel, para después dirigirse a su habitación, al llegar ambos se tiraron en la cama mirando el techo.

-Fue un buen día.-Dijo Castiel poniéndose de pie. Dean lo miró y sonrió.

-Sería perfecto, pero aún le falta algo.-Dean tomó asiento en su cama y miró a Castiel.

-¿Qué hizo falta?-Castiel frunció el ceño.-La comida fue deliciosa, los recorridos fueron geniales, el clima estuvo perfecto.

-Cas, eres tan inocente.-El Winchester sonrió y se acercó a Novak, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido.

De regreso en el pueblo de Trinidad

Gabriel se había quedado completamente solo, su padre había ido a un viaje de negocios, sus amigos estaban de viaje y él estaba en Trinidad sin planes ni amigos. Una mañana decidió caminar por la costa, apenas comenzaba a amanecer y la playa se encontraba completamente vacía, era una locura estar por ahí solo a las seis de la mañana, pero no estaba nada arrepentido de lo que está a punto de pasar.

-¡Bailey!-Escuchó la voz de un chico gritando, le sonaba a una voz conocida. Cuando miró a su izquierda un perro brincó sobre él tacleándolo.-¡Lo siento mucho!-Dijo el chico hasta llegar a Gabriel, se puso de rodillas intentando quitar al Bailey de encima.

-¡Guau! Tiene mucha fuerza.-Dijo Baker mientras Bailey besaba su cara. Cuando el perro desapareció de encima los dos chicos se miraron.

-¿Gabriel?-Preguntó el chico sonriente.

-¿Y tú eres?-Le dijo Gabriel, eso hizo que el chico borrara la sonrisa de su cara, entonces Gabriel rió.-Solo bromeo, Sam Winchester.

-¿Te crees muy gracioso, cierto?-El Winchester lo miró intentando no sonreír, Gabriel no le parecía un mal tipo.

-Si, bueno mis amigos dicen que soy el mejor bromista.-Contestó Gabe con aires de grandeza.

-¿Tus amigos son imaginarios?-Gabriel miró a Sam, sabía exactamente que estaba jugando con él.

-No, Samuel, son más reales que los tuyos.

-Es Sam.

-A mi me gusta decirte Samuel.-Gabe se encogió de hombros.-Es un lindo nombre, para alguien tan tierno como tú.

-¿Esas son tus mejores frases de Casanova?-Sam se burló.

-¿Acaso crees que intento coquetear contigo?-Preguntó el mayor fingiendo estar ofendido.-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-He escuchado ciertas cosas sobre ti.-Sam se encogió de hombros mirándolo fijamente.

-Y yo sobre ti, Samuel.-Gabriel sonrió. Los dos estabas sentados sobre la arena mientras Bailey cavaba un hoyo en la arena a poco metros de ellos.


	17. La casa de Gabriel

Gabriel estaba completamente enamorado de Meg Masters, era la mujer más perfecta que alguna vez había conocido. Pero Sam Winchester le atraía de cierta manera que no podía explicar. Ese chico era tan lindo, cada vez que lo miraba se sentía hipnotizado por esos ojos verdes. Gabe sentía que estaba mirando girasoles cuando lo veía a los ojos fijamente. Seguían en la playa sentados sobre la arena, ahora Bailey intentaba nadar mientras ellos la miraban.

-Supe de tu enfrentamiento con Gadreel.-Dijo Gabriel después de haber estado en silencio varios minutos. Sam lo miró y bajó la vista.-Es un idiota.

-El amor es ciego, ¿no es así?-Dijo Sam un poco avergonzado, había echo todo lo posible porque Dean no se enterara de la pelea que había tenido con Gadreel el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de primavera, -aunque su hermano había estado muy en las nubes con Castiel últimamente-, Becky finalmente corrió el rumor de que a Sam le gustaba Gadreel y pasó exactamente lo que había predicho, lo intentó golpear y después se burló de él.

-No te sientas mal por eso, a todos nos ha gustado alguna vez alguien imposible.-Dijo Gabriel haciendo una mueca.

-¿Te gusta alguien en especial?-Le preguntó Sam mirándolo fijamente. Gabriel sabía que tenía dos opciones, mentir y evadir el tema o contarle su trágica realidad.

-Si, mi mejor amiga.-Dijo Gabe mirándolo, analizando casa facción de la cara del Winchester menor.

-¿Te dejó en la Friendzone?-Preguntó Sam haciendo una mueca.

-No lo sabe.-Gabe hizo una mueca de desagrado y miró al frente.-Tiene novio.

-Oh... ya entiendo...-Sam apartó la mirada. De pronto la Bailey corrió hacia Sam y salto encima de él haciendo que cayera en Gabriel.-¡Bailey! ¡Estás loca!-La pequeña labrador ladró en respuesta y después comenzó a das vueltas sobre la arena. El Winchester miró a Gabriel, estaba por disculparse cuando se encontró cara a cara con el otro.-Yo....

-No importa.-Habló Gabe sin aliento, una voz en su mente gritaba que lo besara, él quería besarlo, pero era el hermano menor del novio de su mejor amigo, eso suena raro, ¿cierto?, sería extraño si lo besara, pero esa voz seguía induciéndolo a que lo intentara, lo deseaba. Sin pensarlo más, se acercó al menor y juntaron sus labios, encajaban perfectamente el uno con el otro. Los labios de Sam eran tan suaves y se movían torpemente, mientras que Gabriel lo besaba hambriento. El mayor se recostó en la arena y el Winchester tomó posición sobre de él. Eran las siete de la mañana y ellos se encontraban tirados en la arena besándose, duraron ahí una hora hasta que se separaron por completo.-Guau, eso estuvo bastante bien.

-Si yo fuera tu amiga y te hubiese besado, definitivamente dejaría a mi novio.-Le dijo Sam sonriente, Gabe notó la hinchazón en los labios del menor y como si fueran un imán, se acercó de nuevo al menor para darse un beso más.

-Si yo fuera ese chico Gadreel, definitivamente querría estar contigo.-Le dijo el mayor cuando se separaron. Sam sonrió y miró fijamente a Gabriel.

-Tal vez deberíamos irnos, los turistas no tardarán en aparecer.-El Winchester miraba a Gabriel, preguntándose porque nunca lo había visto antes en la escuela.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa? Mi padre está fuera de la ciudad, podríamos ver una película.-Gabriel se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Sam.

-¿Una película?-Sam le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona, tomó la mano de Gabe y se puso de pie.-¿Crees que soy un chico fácil?

-Yo creo que eres un pervertido.-Gabriel se encogió de hombros.-Yo si planeaba que viéramos una película.

Después de una larga caminata a casa de Gabriel, llegaron a la colina, al abrir la puerta Bailey entró corriendo a la casa, después entró Sam y al final Gabe.

-Siéntate donde quieras.-Dijo Gabriel entrando a lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-Bonita casa.-Le dijo Sam viendo a su alrededor. Era una casa bastante grande, las paredes eran blancas, había muchas pinturas y esculturas adornando la casa, algunas fotografías en los muebles y una sala de estar enorme, con tres grandes sofás y una pantalla plana casi del tamaño de la pared, en el comedor había como 20 sillas y ni hablar del enorme jardín donde Bailey jugaba.

-Si, bueno yo la encuentro demasiado grande.-Dijo Gabriel saliendo de la cocina con palomitas de maíz.-La mayoría del tiempo estoy solo aquí, así que prefiero ir a casa de Castiel o Balthazar.

-¿Castiel es tu mejor amigo?-Sam le preguntó curioso, había cruzado algunas palabras con Cas y Dean nunca le hablaba sobre él, le parecía que era un buen chico, nada que ver con el tipo de gente con la que Dean se relacionaba, así que solo quería saber un poco sobre el novio de su hermano.

-Si, él y Balthazar son mis mejores amigos.-Los dos tomaron asiento en un sofá.

-¿Cómo es él?-Gabriel alzó una ceja.-Es el novio de mi hermano, solo me gustaría saber algo además de su nombre.

-He notado que te preocupas mucho por tu hermano.-Dijo Gabriel mientras comía una palomita de maíz.

-Sé que es mi hermano mayor y todo, pero solo quiero que sea feliz.-Sam se encogió de hombros.

-Castiel es un chico extraño.-Sam frunció el ceño.-No en el mal sentido, es solo que siempre está en las nubes, es muy tímido pero tiene un carácter un poco difícil, es muy reservado cuando se trata de su familia, por lo que pasó con sus padres.

-¿Qué pasó con sus padres?-Preguntó Sam comiendo palomitas.

-Fallecieron en un accidente hace 7 años.-Dijo Gabriel haciendo una mueca.-Ahora vive con su tía y sus otros dos hermanos.

-Lo siento mucho por él..-Sam sintió un vacío en el pecho al escuchar que Castiel había perdido a sus padres, debió haber sido terrible. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y entonces Gabriel habló.

-¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en que Dean no lastimará a mi mejor amigo?-Preguntó el mayor.

-Jamás había visto a Dean comportarse así.-Dijo Sam frunciendo el ceño.-Ha cambiado mucho desde que está con Castiel, cada vez que lo mencionan sus ojos brillan y sonríe estúpidamente, es más considerado conmigo y Bailey, sé que está enamorado.-Gabriel sonrió, su mejor amigo por fin había encontrado a un buen chico.

-¿Alguna película en especial que quieras ver?-Le preguntó Gabriel después de unos minutos en silencio.

-No realmente, sorpréndeme.-Sam sonrió y Gabriel comenzó a buscar una película. El Sexto Sentido fue la ganadora.-Nunca la había visto.-Dijo el menor mirando la pantalla.-Sé que es muy famosa.

-Es una gran película.-Le dijo Gabe comiendo palomitas. Estuvieron en silencio toda la película, después de un rato, Bailey se subió al sofá y se quedó dormida sobre sus regazos. Gabriel miraba a Sam en algunos momentos, el chico se veía muy entretenido en la película, era un chico muy lindo, su cabello era largo y castaño, sus labios eran suaves y encajaban a la perfección con los de Gabe, sus ojos eran verdes grisáceos y tenía una sonrisa hermosa. Era un hombre perfecto.

Sam y Gabriel vieron películas toda la tarde, después el mayor acompañó al Winchester a su casa, donde se besaron por última vez, -podría hacerme adicto a esto-, pensó Gabe mientras caminaba de regreso a casa.


	18. En el parque

-Cas, eres tan inocente.-El Winchester sonrió y se acercó a Novak, quien seguía con el ceño fruncido. Entonces Dean tomó a Castiel de las mejillas y lo acercó hasta que sus labios se juntaron, el ojiazul rodeó el cuello de Dean con sus brazos y este bajó sus manos a las caderas del otro, comenzaron a avanzar hasta que las piernas de Dean chocaron con la cama, entonces se dejaron caer en la cama sin separar sus labios, el rubio cambió de posición con Castiel, quedando ahora él arriba, comenzó a besarlo, se separó de sus labios y beso su mandíbula, después bajó a su cuello y Castiel alzó la cabeza dándole más acceso a Dean sobre su cuello, entre besos y pequeños mordiscos que después dejarían marca, Novak intentaba hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca, Dean comenzó a bajar hasta llegar a sus clavículas, los dos seguían vestidos y Castiel quería que las cosas siguieran así, lo que el rubio estaba haciendo en esos momentos era la mejor sensación de su vida, pero no podía llegar a más y los dos lo sabían.

-Dean...-Dijo Castiel sin aliento, tenía los ojos cerrados e intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no gemir.-Deberíamos detenernos...-pero el rubio parecía muy entretenido dejándole marcas, entonces Castiel lo tomó por las mejillas obligando a que el otro lo mirara.

-¿Hice algo mal?-Preguntó Dean jadeando.

-Todo lo contrario.-Los dos sonrieron.-Pero recuerda que no podemos...

-No está en el trato...-Dijo Dean reincorporándose a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero ya habíamos hablando de esto antes...-Dijo Castiel mirando a Dean, su rubio cabello estaba alborotado, sus labios hinchados y sus ojos destellaban deseo.

-Entiendo, no somos novios reales.-Dean asintió apartando la mirada.-Lo siento, no quise incomodarte.

-No pasa nada.-Le dijo Cas tocando su hombro. Dean lo miró y después se puso de pie, se dirigió a la ventana y observó San Francisco de noche.

-Tal vez deberíamos ir a dormir.-Dijo Dean.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-Preguntó Cas, el rubio lo miró y le dedicó una sonrisa burlesca.-¿Podrías dejar de usar el doble sentido?

-Amas mi doble sentido.-El ambiente ya no estaba tan tenso como hace unos minutos, Dean se acercó a una de sus maletas y sacó su pantalón de pijamas, sin previo aviso se quitó los jeans que traía puestos para después ponerse el pantalón de pijama, Castiel abrió los ojos como platos y apartó la mirada.-¿Vas a dormir así?

-No, voy a cambiarme.-Se puso de pie y corrió al baño para cambiarse, le daba vergüenza que Dean lo viera desnudo. Cuando salió, Dean ya estaba acostado y miraba su celular, nunca contestó si podían dormir en la misma cama, así que Castiel se dirigió a su cama.

-¿No vamos a dormir juntos?-Preguntó Dean dejando su celular en la mesita de noche.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-Preguntó tímidamente Novak-No le des doble sentido.

-Claro que si Cas.-Dean sonrió.-Si tú quieres hacerlo, estoy más que dispuesto.- Sin decir nada más, Castiel se acercó a la cama donde se encontraba Dean, se metió entre las sábanas, descubriendo que el rubio tenía el torso desnudo, estaba por reclamarle pero Dean lo detuvo-Cas, hace mucho calor aquí para usar tanta ropa, además solo así puedo dormir.

-Puedo ignorarlo.-Dijo Castiel acostando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Dean se recostó en su lado izquierdo y observó a Cas, quien miraba el techo.

-¿En qué piensas?-Le preguntó Dean mirándolo.-Parece muy entretenido el techo de la habitación.

-Estoy pensando en mis padres...-Dijo Castiel en un susurro, dirigió sus ojos hacia Dean, quien guardo silencio para que continuara.-Me matarían si hubieran sabido que estoy aquí, contigo.

-¿Me hubieran odiado?-Preguntó el rubio mirando fijamente a Novak.

-No, te habrían amado.-Novak asintió.-Pero después de secuestrarme y traerme a San Francisco, no estoy tan seguro.-Dean rió.

-No fue un secuestro, viniste por voluntad propia.

-¡Estaba dormido!-Dijo Cas fingiendo ofenderse, los dos comenzaron a reír, volvieron a quedarse en silencio y se miraron fijamente, Dean se acercó a Cas hasta que sus labios apenas rozaban.-Buenas noches.-Susurró Cas y después se alejó.

Día 2

Hoy se dirigieron hacia el famoso Golden Gate, después de ahí visitarían el parque nacional de San Francisco, que estaba cruzando ese gran puente. Parecía ser otro día perfecto, estaba soleado pero el sol no quemaba, la brisa marina podía refrescarte y Cas y Dean descansaron lo suficiente.  
El primero en despertar fue Dean, se encontró con Castiel quien dormía plácidamente mientras rodeaba su cuerpo, no quiso despertarlo, pues el chico se veía tan tierno dormido. Admiró su cara por unos minutos, sus largas pestañas, su cabello alborotado, su boca semi abierta, era una lástima que no pudiera ver sus hermosos ojos azules llenos de brillo, con una sola mirada Dean sentía paz interior. Después de unos minutos volvió a caer en un sueño profundo, el siguiente en despertar fue Castiel quien debía alejarse de Dean, pero no quería. Lo observó dormir, se preguntaba si era posible contar las pecas que adornaban su hermoso rostro, el rubio era un sueño del que Cas nunca quisiera despertar. Se acercó y besó su mejilla delicadamente, el Winchester abrió los ojos y miró al pelinegro, quien le sonrió.

-Buenos días Bella Durmiente.-Dijo Castiel sonriendo.

-Buenos días Blanca Nieves.-Dean le siguió el juego. Castiel se puso de pie y se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha.-Espera Cas...-Castiel se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y se giró para verlo.-¿Hoy podremos bañarnos juntos?-Preguntó Dean fingiendo inocencia. Novak rodó los ojos causando risas en Dean, cerró la puerta del baño y se dio una merecida ducha.

Después de desayunar en el hotel se dirigieron al Golden Gate, que no se encontraba tan lejos de donde se hospedaban. Tomaron un autobús turístico, Dean corrió hacia la ventana y tomó asiento como un niño pequeño, Castiel tomó asiento a su lado y esperaron a que el recorrido empezara. Una chica de unos 20 años aproximadamente tomó asiento enfrente de ellos, con ella venía un chico tal vez con apenas 18 años que se sentó junto a ella, al lado de Castiel, este le sonrió y Novak le devolvió la sonrisa sin mostrar los dientes, casi parecía una mueca, entonces recorrieron el puente mientras admiraban el mar que se extendía por los costados del Golden Gate, el pelinegro estaba un poco incómodo, pues sentía la mirada del chico de al lado sobre él, para su buena suerte, Dean siempre lo distraía. El camino era largo, debido a las paradas que hacia el autobús.

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos algo mientras?-Preguntó Castiel volteándose hacia Dean, intentando no incomodarse por ese chico.

-Claro.-Sonrió Dean.-Te escucho

-Juguemos verdad o reto.-Dean soltó una carcajada.-¿Qué? ¿Tienes una mejor idea?

-En lo absoluto.-Dean sonrió.-Está bien juguemos verdad o reto.

-Buen empecemos contigo.-Dijo Castiel.-¿Verdad o Reto?

-Reto.-Contestó Dean muy confiado.

-Bien, te reto a que actúes como si estuvieras en una montaña rusa en la próxima calle empinada hacia abajo.

-Reto aceptado.-El rubio le guiñó el ojo. Dos cuadras después, Dean alzó las manos y gritó.-Wiiiiii-Muchos comenzaron a reír, incluido Cas.-Es tu turno, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad.-Contestó Castiel después de unos segundos de pensarlo.

-Uhm...-Dean comenzó a pensar qué podría preguntarle, pues tenía curiosidad sobre muchas cosas, pero entonces le preguntó la primera cosa que vino a su mente.-¿Qué pasó entre tú y Lucifer?-Castiel se quedó en silencio unos minutos.

-Éramos grandes amigos, casi mejores amigos.-Comenzó Castiel, miraba al frente.-Con el tiempo comencé a sentir algo por él, pero comenzó a salir con un chico, este chico tenía novio y era amigo de Lucifer.-Castiel lo miró, Dean estaba en silencio atento a su historia.-Yo le dije que se alejara de él, pues nada bueno iba a salir de ahí, pero no quiso escucharme y yo comencé a alejarme, pues me dolía verlo con ese chico, al final se hicieron novios, él y yo dejamos de hablar, al regresar a clases tuve la gran idea de decirle lo que sentía por él y aquí estamos.-Castiel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Aún sientes algo por él?-Dean no quería escuchar su respuesta, pues tenía miedo de que dijera que si. Era estupido que tuviera celos porque a Castiel le gustara alguien más, ya que ellos estaban juntos porque a Dean le gustaba alguien más.

-Solo se puede una pregunta por turno Dean.-Castiel se encogió de hombros, claro que ya no sentía nada por Lucifer, porque al parecer alguien más se estaba metiendo en su cabeza. Dean se quejó y Cas comenzó a reírse.

Cinco minutos después llegaron al parque, tomaron asiento en una banca y Dean había ido por botellas de agua, gracias al calor que hacía. Castiel estaba revisando sus mensajes en su móvil mientras esperaba a Dean, sintió que alguien había tomado asiento a su lado, levantó la vista pensando que Dean había llegado, pero no, era el chico del autobús, quien lo miraba sonriente.

-Hola.-Dijo en chico, Castiel se sentía incómodo de nuevo, pues lo suyo no era socializar y menos con personas que aparecían de la nada.

-Hola...-Contestó Castiel para no ser descortés.

-¿Nos hemos visto en algún lado?-Preguntó ladeando la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo.-Castiel negó con la cabeza.

-Siento como si esos hermosos ojos azules ya los hubiera visto antes.-El chico sonrió y entonces Castiel miró a su al rededor rogando que Dean apareciera.

-Bueno, el 5% de la población tiene ojos azules, así que tal vez has visto a más de uno con ojos así.-Novak asintió, el chico sonrió.

-¿Te han dicho que eres muy lindo?-Le preguntó el chico, entonces Castiel entendió qué estaba haciendo.

-Si, mi novio me lo dice seguido.-La sonrisa del chico desapareció, entonces Castiel festejó internamente, solo quería que se fuera pero no quería ser grosero.

-¿Y dónde está tu novio ahora?-Preguntó mientras puso una mano sobre la rodilla de Cas, Novak ya no sabía qué hacer o decir, era nuevo en esto.

-Está aquí.-Dijo Dean frente a ellos, se veía molesto, traía las dos botellas de agua que había conseguido, dirigió su mirada a Castiel y este sintió un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo, lo miró fulminante.-¿Porqué no quitas tu mano de mi novio y sacas tu trasero de aquí antes de que lo pateé?

-Dean...-Dijo Castiel después de quitar la mano del chico de su pierna, quería tranquilizar al rubio.

-Es una lástima que tengas un novio tan controlador, ojos azules.-El chico se puso de pie y le guiñó un ojo a Cas, para después alejarse.

-¿Te estabas divirtiendo?-Le preguntó Dean cruzando los brazos.

-¿Divirtiendo?-Dijo Castiel con el ceño fruncido.-Todo lo contrario.

-Su mano en tu pierna me dice otra cosa.-El rubio estaba que echaba chispas, pero hacia todo lo posible, por controlarse. Muy en el fondo sabía que no podía reclamarle nada porque no eran novios reales y él le estaba siendo infiel con Lisa.

-Yo no le dije que lo hiciera.-Novak se encogió de hombros.

-Pero no parecía molestarte, ¿por qué no quitaste su mano?-Le preguntó Dean quien lo miraba fulminante.

-No supe qué hacer.-Dijo Castiel en un susurro.

-Oh ya veo...-Dijo Dean sonrió pero era una sonrisa sarcástica.-Entonces si te hubiera besado no habrías hecho nada.

-Jamás hubiera permitido eso.-Dijo Castiel poniéndose de pie, de la nada el cielo había comenzado a oscurecerse.-Aparte, ¿cómo te atreves a reclamarme algo, cuando tú te besuqueas con Lisa?

-Es diferente.-Dean apartó la mirada.-Sabes por qué.

-¡Eso es mierda!-Gritó Castiel y el cielo comenzó a tronar.-No me parece justo que por cualquier cosa me hagas una escena de celos pero lo que tú haces está bien, eres el único que puede ser infiel.

-¡Es la razón principal del porqué somos un intento de novios!-Le respondió Dean casi gritando.

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, somos un intento de novios.-Castiel miró a Dean posando sus ojos en los suyos. Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Ira, tristeza y decepción.-No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada, el único que va a dañar su poca reputación, soy yo.

-¿De qué hablas?-Le preguntó Dean, quien aún seguía molesto.

-¿Te has puesto a pensar en el futuro, Winchester?-El rubio estaba sorprendido de que Cas estuviera siendo descarado.-Cuando tú te estés revolcando con Lisa, yo soy el único que va a quedar mal parado... Voy a ser el ex novio de Dean Winchester, al que le vio la cara de tarado, el que se interpuso entre él y Lisa... Fui un estúpido por no darme cuenta antes, pero tengo que cumplir mi palabra.

-Cas...-Dean estaba por hablar pero Novak ahora estaba furioso.

-No... no digas nada.-Alzó su mano en señal de alto.-Solo deja de tratarme como una zorra.

-¡Nadie está tratándote así!-Gritó Dean.-Te he respetado todo este tiempo, te perdoné cuando me mentiste acerca de tu primer beso, hombre, ¡te invité a un estúpido viaje para estar contigo!

-Que considerado, gracias.-Dijo Cas sarcásticamente.-No debiste haberte molestado.-Novak comenzó a caminar pasando al lado de Dean, entonces comenzó a llover a cántaros.

-¿A dónde vas?-Le preguntó Dean girándose sobre sus talones.

-¡Lejos de ti!-Gritó Castiel y siguió caminando por el parque, adentrándose en el bosque. Sabía que terminaría con un resfriado terrible, pero no le importaba, estaba muy molesto con Dean y no lo quería cerca.


	19. El Plan

Una hora después la lluvia cesó y Castiel se había refugiado en una pequeña cabaña de guardabosques, que estaba vacía para su suerte. Decidió que era momento de regresar al hotel, entonces salió de la cabaña y se dirigió al estacionamiento del parque, probablemente el autobús en el que venía que fue, entonces debía tomar un taxi.  
Tuvo que tener mucho cuidado para no caer al lodo y exitosamente llegó a la entrada del parque, donde se encontró con Dean, estado bajo la banca donde hace una hora había estado Castiel, estaba completamente empapado y temblando pero el rubio tenía la mirada perdida.

-Vamos al hotel.-Dijo Novak completamente serio. Dean alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos inexpresivos de Castiel, el Winchester sin decir nada, se puso de pie y caminaron para encontrar un taxi, porque el clima no estaba mejorando.

El viaje se había terminado y ambos lo sabían.

Día 3

Castiel y Dean habían pasado a noche más incomoda de su vida, ninguno de los dos habló con el otro, hasta el día siguiente. Ahora se encontraban en el Impala de regreso a Trinidad.  
Estaban en silencio total, ni siquiera Dean había encendido la radio. Castiel sabía que serían dos horas de camino y no quería estar en un silencio tan incómodo, entonces decidió dormir un poco, ya que toda la noche había tenido pesadillas.

Caminaba por la costa, sentía la arena sobre sus pies húmedos al igual que sus jeans, había olvidado usar pantalón corto ese día. Era medio día, estaba soleado como de costumbre, junto a él caminaba Michael, el mayor admiraba el cielo azul que estaba completamente despejado, a lo lejos pudieron escuchar La Voz.  
-Es hora de regresar a casa niños.-Gritó Naomi mientras tomaba a Sully entre sus brazos.-La tía Amara los está esperando.  
Los hermanos Novak corrieron hasta llegar al auto donde Jimmy los esperaba sonriente, siempre usaba lentes de sol, así podía ocultar sus ojos hinchados y ojerosos por su trabajo en el hospital de la ciudad. Cuando se trataba de su familia, James siempre se esforzaba por tener la suficiente energía para jugar con sus hijos y pasar tiempo con su esposa.  
En el camino a casa escucharon "Come and get your love" todos cantaban a pulmón con el ritmo de la canción. Era el momento familiar favorito de Castiel, siempre cantaban canciones en el auto, solo que el niño no sabía que esta sería la última vez que estarían juntos.  
-Nothin' the matter with your head.-Cantó Jimmy mientras miraba la carretera.-Baby find it, come on and find it...(nada es un problema con tu cabeza, nena encuentralo, ven y encuéntralo)

-Hail, with it baby.-Siguió Naomi con la letra de la canción.-'Cause you're fine...  
(Al infierno con esto, nena, porque eres divertida)

-And you're mine, and you look so divine.-Canto Michael mirando por la ventana.-Come and get your love...  
(Y eres mía, y te ves tan divina, ven y recibe tu amor)

-Come and get your love.-Cantó la familia al unísono.-Come and get your love.  
(Ven y recibe tu amor, ven y recibe tu amor)

Al llegar a casa la tía Amara los recibió a los tres hermanos con un cálido abrazo, estaba emocionada de ver a sus sobrinos. Los amaba como a su vida.  
-Gracias por cuidarlos Amara.-Dijo Naomi mirando a sus hijos jugar en el jardín.-Son lo más importante en mi vida.

-No tienes que agradecerme, adoro a los tres chiflados.-Bromeó Amara haciendo reír a su cuñada.

-Creo que es hora de irnos.-Jimmy miró su reloj en su muñeca izquierda.-Sully, Michael, Castiel.-Jimmy llamó a sus hijos para poder despedirse de ellos.

-Niños compórtense.-Naomi les advirtió.-Nos veremos pronto.

-Mami no quiero que te vayas.-Dijo Castiel mirando a su mamá despedirse de su tía.

-Cas, no tardaré.-Naomi se hincó para estar a la misma altura que su pequeño hijo.-Disfruta de tu pijamada con Amara y tus hermanos ¿si?

-Pero quiero estar contigo y papá.-El niño miró suplicante a su madre.

-Cuando despiertes mañana en la mañana, estaré a tu lado.-Acarició la mejilla del niño, se parecía tanto a su esposo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo.-Su madre sonrió dándole un beso en la frente.

Sintió una mano en su hombro y despertó de golpe. Entonces miró a su alrededor, estaban estacionados afuera de la casa de los Novak, Castiel se reincorporó y dirigió su mirada a Dean quien lo veía atentamente, sus ojos eran inexpresivos.  
-Gracias por el viaje.-Habló el ojiazul mientras se bajaba del auto, entonces tomó su maleta, dispuesto a seguir su camino dentro de su deshabitada casa.

-Cas...-Escuchó detrás de él, dirigió su mirada hacia el rubio, Winchester se sentía arrepentido por las cosas que había dicho, estaba por disculparse pero su orgullo fue más grande.-Nos vemos luego.

Novak asintió y entró a su casa sin mirar atrás, demonios, eso había sido incómodo, aún seguía molesto con Dean por todo lo que había dicho sobre él. Ese tonto Winchester no tenía derecho de reclamarle nada.  
El resto de sus vacaciones estuvo trabajando en Harvelle's ya que toda su familia estaba fuera de la ciudad, un jueves Castiel no tenía ánimos de trabajar, así que invitó a Gabriel a su casa, ese chico también había estado muy ausente, le sorprendía que aceptara ir a su casa, ya que siempre ponía una excusa.

-Gabe, hasta que me das el gusto de verte.-Dijo Castiel abriendo la puerta de su casa.-Pasa.

-¿Cómo has estado Cas?-Los dos fueron a un sofá y tomaron asiento.-Hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo de calidad.

-He estado un poco ocupado...-El Novak se encogió de hombros.

-¿Ocupado con Dean?-Gabriel preguntó en burla, la expresión facial de Castiel cambió.-¿Pasó algo?

-Tuvimos una pelea.-Dijo con un tono seco.

-¿Qué? Pero si hace una semana estaban en San Francisco muy felices...-Castiel dejó salir un largo suspiró y miró el techo de su casa, recordando cómo habían peleado, Novak se sentía mal, extrañaba a Dean... pero la forma en la que lo trató en el parque, le ofendía bastante, él no era un chico fácil y jamás se atrevería a engañar a Dean, aunque no fueran novios reales.  
La tarde de Novak fue totalmente diferente de cómo la planeó, solo quería ponerse al día con su amigo y pasar el tiempo, pero se convirtió en una terapia intensiva sobre el amor y las relaciones.

-Mi hermano ha estado muy extraño.-Dijo Sam mientras se sentaba en el sofá.-No quiere hablar con nadie.

-Ayer que vi a Cas, lo noté muy afectado, apenas dije su nombre, reaccionó mal.-Gabriel tomó asiento frente a Sam.-¿Dean te contó algo?

-No, solo llegó y se encerró en su habitación.-Sam se encogió de hombros.-¿Castiel te contó qué pasó?

-Algo así, más bien me dijo las cosas a medias.-El Winchester menor guardó silencio esperando a que Gabe continuara.-Estando en San Francisco, un chico comenzó a coquetear con Cas y Dean se enojó muchísimo y pelearon, Castiel estaba muy dolido.

-¿Dolido?-Preguntó Sam extrañado.-No sé si Dean sea capaz de lastimar de alguna manera a Castiel, lo quiere demasiado, siempre está hablándome de sus planes para sorprenderlo, con solo mencionarlo, pareciera que le dices que ha ganado 1 millón de dólares.

-Esto es muy extraño...-Gabriel frunció el ceño.-Tal vez es momento de hacer que hablen.

-Intentaré animar a Dean para que lo busque.-Dijo Sam, no quería que su hermano mayor siquiera aislado de la sociedad sin hablar con nadie.

-Bien, convenceré a Cas de que fue una pelea insignificante.-Desde aquel día que Sam y Gabe se encontraron en la playa, pasaban todos los días juntos, se habían convertido en amigos aunque olvidaban cómo funcionaban las amistades, pues se besaban de vez en cuando.

El plan de Gabriel y Sam no podía fallar, esos dos tenían que reconciliarse si o si. El sábado, casi al terminar el turno de Castiel, Gabriel apareció en Harvelle's. Sam y él acordaron que se reunirían en la cafetería justo antes de que terminara el turno de Castiel, les tomó un día entero convencer a Ellen para que les dijera los horarios de Castiel.

-Gabe.-Saludó Castiel mientras recogía los platos vacíos en la mesa de al lado, otro mesero tomó la bandeja donde Novak había puesto los platos y se la llevó a la cocina.-¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Si, solo que estoy esperando a alguien más.-Baker asintió nervioso, pues era muy difícil mentirle a Castiel, cada vez que intentaban hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, Novak los descubría, cuando le regalaron su disco favorito, también los había descubierto semanas antes de su cumpleaños. Balthazar y Gabriel decían que Castiel era el Sherlock Holmes de la época actual, al chico no se le escapaba ni un detalle.

-Oh... con que estás saliendo con alguien...-Dijo Castiel con un tono burlesco, Baker sonrió nervioso.-Déjame adivinar...

-No, Cas no es necesario que comiences a jugar al detective.-Baker no quería que su plan se arruinara, quería estrangular a Sam, ya que no aparecía por ningún lado.

-Cas, la orden para la mesa 4.-Para suerte de Gabriel, apareció Jo.-Están listas las hamburguesas en la cocina.

-Esto no se va a quedar así.-Novak advirtió alejándose. Dos minutos después divisó a los hermanos Winchester en la entrada de la cafetería, los saludó desde lejos y entonces se acercaron a la mesa donde se encontraban el chico.

-Sam, Dean.-Gabriel los saludó. Dean alzó la cabeza en forma de saludo, si rostro tenía una expresión seria.

-Gabe, siento mucho la tardanza...-Los hermanos Winchester tomaron asiento.-Pero Dean, tardó años para salir de casa.

-No fue mi culpa que Bailey escondiera las llaves de mi Baby.-Dean reclamó.

-Dale una oportunidad a Bailey, la vas a amar.-Sam hizo un puchero, a Gabe le pareció muy tierno ese gesto y no pudo evitar sonreír.  
El rubio no tenía ningún problema con Bailey, no estaba molesto de verdad, no le agradaban mucho los perros pero Bailey hacía muy feliz a Sam y eso era lo único importante.  
Se perdió unos minutos en sus pensamientos, Gabriel y Sam comenzaron a platicar mientras que Dean miraba a su alrededor como si lo estuvieran acechando. De pronto, a lo lejos, lo vio, estaba hablando con unas señoras mayores. Su hermano le había mentido, esto era una trampa y necesitaba salir de ahí.

-Me tengo que ir.-Dijo Dean apunto de ponerse de pie.

-Acabamos de llegar.-Dijo Sam extrañado, de reojo pudo ver a Castiel y entonces entendió por qué Dean se había puesto nervioso.-Ni te atrevas...

-Me mentiste.-Le reclamó Dean, Gabriel solo miraba en silencio a los hermanos discutir.

-Es por tu bien.-Dijo Sam exasperado.-Necesitan arreglar las cosas, fue una tonta pelea.

-No es el momento.-Dijo Dean poniéndose de pie y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, el rubio escucho a su hermano gritar su nombre y cuando volteó, chocó contra alguien, miró hacia el frente y se encontró con la persona que menos se quería topar.-Lo siento Cas, no te vi.-Dijo en un susurro, Castiel estaba sin palabras, pues el Winchester lo había tomado desprevenido.

-No, no te preocupes.-Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, fue casi como una mueca. Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos y después Castiel siguió su camino, dejando a Dean solo.

-Eso tuvo que doler...-Dijo Gabe mirando a Cas alejarse hacia la cocina.


	20. ¿De qué estás hablando?

24 horas antes

Castiel se encontraba trabajando en Harvelle's, ese día trabajaría dos turnos ya que prefería pasar tiempo en el trabajo que solo en su casa.

-Cassy, me da mucho gusto verte.-Dijo Lucifer sonriéndole a Castiel.

-Luci, ¿cómo has estado?-Dijo Castiel mientras limpiaba la barra, pues hoy había cambiado lugar con Ash.

-Bien, ya he superado a Azazael.-El rubio le sonrió a Castiel.-La semana pasada intentó volver conmigo, pero descubrí que es un idiota.

-Me da gusto que hayas salido adelante.-Dijo Castiel mientras le servía un vaso de agua.

-Si, escuché que tú y Dean terminaron.-Novak se detuvo en seco y miró a su amigo.-Entonces no son rumores...

-Tuvimos una pelea eso es todo.-Castiel se encogió de hombros.

-Qué lastima, yo venía a invitarte al baile.-Lucifer hizo una mueca.-Realmente espero que podamos ir juntos.

-Tal vez no vaya, sabes que no me agradan la fiestas.- Lucifer se puso de pie y sonrió.

-Podríamos divertirnos como en los viejos tiempos.-Se encogió de hombros.-La oferta sigue en pie por si deseas aceptarla.-Entonces se alejó, saliendo de la cafetería.

Estuvo pensando en la oferta de Lucifer por horas, obviamente no la aceptaría, tal vez no iría al baile o tal vez podría ir con Dean...  
Su día continuaba tranquilo, pero la vida parecía no dejarlo descansar un momento.

-Hola Castiel.-La chica sonrió maliciosamente.

-Cassie...-Novak fingió una sonrisa.-¿Qué te puedo ofrecer?

-Vine a hablar contigo.

-Estoy trabajando por si no lo has notado.-Castiel señaló su uniforme agobiado.

-Te conviene, amigo.-Cassie no quitaba su sonrisa que tanto perturbaba a Cas.

-No soy tu amigo.-La chica rodó los ojos.

-Bien, entonces iré por ahí divulgando acerca de tu trato con Dean...

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó Novak cautelosamente. Nadie sabía de eso, era imposible que ella supiera algo del tratado de Versalles.

-Tú sabes perfectamente de qué hablo...-Miró al pelinegro fijamente.-A menos que quieras que te lo recuerde.-Miró a su izquierda, unos chicos de la escuela, se encontraban en la mesa de al lado.-No creo que quieras arruinar la reputación de Dean...

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-Preguntó Castiel cuando estaban fuera del restaurante.

-Me enteré por las malas lenguas que están peleados.-Cassie miró a su alrededor.-Quiero que te alejes de él.

-¿Qué?-Castiel no estaba seguro de lo que Cassie sabía sobre su "trato" pero no quería dar más detalles.

-El baile se acerca, Lisa y Dean deben ir juntos, pero tú eres lo único que estorba.-Si Cassie no fuera una chica, Novak ya la hubiera golpeado.-Todos sabemos que le gustas a Dean, pero se muere por Lisa.-Eso había sido un golpe bajo, pero Castiel sabía que era cierto.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-Preguntó Castiel con desprecio.

-Lisa es mi mejor amiga y te odia.-Cassie sonrió.-Y por el placer de hacerte sufrir.

-Cas, la mesa tres necesita servilletas.-Ash estaba parado junto a la puerta de la cafetería.-Lo haría yo, pero tengo dos mesas que atender...

-En un momento voy.-Castiel hizo una mueca intentando sonreír, Ash asintió entrando.

-Deja de jugar a los novios con Dean y aléjate.-Cassie lo miró fijamente.

-¿De qué va a servir esto para que Dean vaya al baile con Lisa?

-¿Acaso no lo ves?-Preguntó la chica agobiada.-Si terminas con él, le romperás el corazón, entonces volverá con Lisa y lo consolará... Tú decides Castiel, destruyes la vida social de Dean o dejas que sea feliz con Lisa.-Cassie comenzó a a alejarse.-Espero que tomes la decisión correcta.

Castiel se quedó inmóvil mirando al vacío, no quería que la cosas con Dean terminaran de esta manera, era un tonto por dejarse manipular, pero no podía hacerle esto a Dean.

72 horas después

-Dean, abre la puerta.-Sam tocó con su puño la puerta dos veces, hace tres días, habían ido a Harvelle's para intentar que Dean y Castiel se reconciliaran, pero su plan fue fallido, entonces recurrió al plan B que él y Gabriel habían ideado...

-Estoy dormido.-Contestó Dean del otro lado de la puerta, el menor rodó los ojos ante el comentario infantil de su hermano.

-Dejé que Bailey durmiera dentro de tu auto.-Dijo Sam y la puerta se abrió a la velocidad de la luz.-Hasta que por fin abriste la puerta.

-¿Donde está?-Dijo Dean mirando a su alrededor.-Ese perro me las pagará

-Fue una broma, tranquilo hombre.-Dean miró fulminante a su hermano menor.

-Tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Sam, Dean rodó los ojos.-Vamos abajo.-Al llegar escaleras abajo, tomaron asiento en el sofá, Sam suspiró profundo.-No te atrevas a interrumpirme.-Dean asintió resignado.-Han pasado varios días desde tu pelea con Castiel y no veo que tengas intenciones de intentar acercarte a él, así como él no tiene intenciones de acercarse, entonces he llegado a mi conclusión de que lo dejes ir.

-¿Qué?-Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio, su hermano le estaba aconsejando que se diera por vencido, le sorprendía bastante.

-Si, tú muchas veces me has dicho que no tenemos que sufrir por nadie a esta edad, así que opino que deberías aplicar tu propio consejo.-Sam estaba usando psicología inversa con su hermano, sabía que funcionaría.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, se encontraba Gabriel camino a casa de Castiel, desde el incidente en Harvelle's su amigo no había ido a trabajar, entonces decidió visitarlo para usar el plan B. Tocó la puerta dos veces esperando una respuesta.  
A los pocos minutos se abrió la puerta, Castiel seguía en pijama y su cabello lucía alborotado, estaba sorprendido de ver a su amigo, pues no esperaba visitas.

-Gabe, no esperaba verte hoy...-Dijo haciéndose a un lado para que su amigo entrara a su casa.-¿Ya comiste algo? Podríamos ordenar pizza... no sé si quieras hacer un maratón de películas...

-No te preocupes Cas, es una visita rápida.-Tomaron asiento en el sofá.-Fui a Harvelle's y no estabas, Jo me dijo que estarías aquí.

-Entonces, ¿a qué se debe tu visita?-Preguntó Novak frunciendo el ceño.

-Es sobre lo que pasó el otro día...-Castiel iba a hablar pero Gabriel lo detuvo.-Déjame hablar, es importante.-El ojiazul asintió.-Fue un error invitar a Dean mientras tú estabas ahí, solo quería que ustedes se reconciliaran, pero después de pensarlo, descubrí que estás haciendo lo correcto amigo.-Gabe tocó el hombro de Novak.-Dean no vale la pena.

El plan B resultó exitoso con los dos chicos, Dean decidió que buscaría a Castiel para disculparse y Castiel sabía que tenía que hablar con Dean. Al día siguiente, Castiel fue a Harvelle's a trabajar medio tiempo, ya que después iría a buscar a Dean.  
Apenas había comenzado su turno, era el mediodía y estaba más que listo para atender a las personas.

-Castiel, no pensé que trabajaras hoy.-Dijo Azazael a sus espaldas, dejó salir un suspiro y se giró sobre sus talones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Castiel agobiado. No entendía porque Azazael había comenzado a aparecer en su vida otra vez.

-Vine a comer con mi madre.-Azazael sonrió.-Lilith, ¿la recuerdas?

-Claro que la recuerdo.-Esa señora había hecho hasta lo imposible para que él y sus hermanos sufrieran, solía ser una gran amiga de su madre Naomi, pero después de que sus padres fallecieron, esa mujer los trató con tanto desprecio. Azazael parecía siempre decidido a molestarlo y jamás entendió porqué esos dos le hicieron tanto daño a su familia. Pero ha ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya no importa.

-Cassy.-Dijo Lilith mirándolo de arriba a abajo, esa mujer parecía el diablo encarnado en una linda mujer rubia.-Como has crecido, que guapo estás.-Castiel sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

-¿Qué les puedo ofrecer?-Preguntó Novak esperando a que ordenaran algo de comer y él pudiera alejarse de esos dos.

-Una hamburguesa con papas fritas.-Le dijo Azazael.

-Yo quiero una ensalada de la casa y agua.-Le dijo Lilith sonriendo falsamente. Castiel asintió y se alejó, la rubia miró a su hijo.-Paciencia querido.

-He esperado toda mi vida.-Le dijo Azazael molesto.-Estoy harto de esperar.

-Ya pronto se acabará todo eso.-Acarició los cabellos rebeldes de su hijo.-Hay grandes planes para el futuro.

Para la suerte de Castiel, no hubo más altercados y después de terminar su comida, se fueron, sin dejar propia obviamente.  
Cuando terminó su turno, Novak se encontraba saliendo de la cafetería cuando vio a Dean frente a él, recargado sobre el Impala.

-¿Te llevo a casa?-Preguntó Dean esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

-Claro.-Dijo Castiel caminando hacia Dean, este sonrió y le abrió la puerta, Castiel lo agradeció y entonces se dirigió al otro lado del auto para entrar en el asiento de conductor. Se encontraban en silencio, pues Novak no sabía cómo empezar la conversación, a los pocos minutos notó que no se dirigían a su casa, sino, a la playa.

-Vamos.-Dijo Dean bajando del Impala, Castiel sabía que Dean también planeaba hablar con él.  
Después de unos minutos de caminar, llegaron a donde solían ir todas la tardes, Dean se sentó en la arena y Castiel lo imitó, los dos miraban el atardecer como solían hacerlo, a diferencia de las otras veces, esta vez había un silencio incómodo, el ambiente era tenso, Novak estaba teniendo un debate sobre si escuchar a Dean o ir al grano. Pero no debía perder más el tiempo.

-Dean, yo...-Castiel comenzó a hablar, tembló su voz. El rubio lo miró.-Nuestra pelea fue muy tonta y lo siento, por todas las cosas que te dije...

-Cas, soy yo quien debería disculparse por los reclamos que te hice...-Dean estaba arrepentido de todo lo que había pasado, solo quería que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad entre ellos dos, lo extrañaba demasiado, se había convertido en alguien vital para él.

-Nuestro trato se terminó.-Dijo Castiel interrumpiéndolo, miró al rubio para después mirar el mar a lo lejos, Dean estaba sin habla, no podía creer lo que Castiel había dicho.-Los dos hemos conseguido nuestros objetivos, Lisa quiere ir contigo al baile y yo reuní suficientes fotografías.

-¿Lisa quiere ir conmigo?-Preguntó Winchester.-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Eso no importa, el punto es que lo conseguiste Dean.-Castiel sonrió de la manera más falsa, sabía que hacía lo correcto, dejaría ir a Dean, para que él cumpliera su objetivo, su cerebro lo felicitaba por lo que había hecho, pero su corazón aún tenía la esperanza de que lo eligiera a él sobre todas las cosas, pero eso no pasó, porque Dean no sentía esa presión en el pecho cada vez que lo tenía cerca, no sentía mariposas en el estómago cada vez que decía su nombre, Castiel sabía que Winchester no se sentía de la misma manera. Tenía que dejarlo ir.

-Pero...-Dijo Winchester después de caer en cuenta que Castiel se alejaría de él.-Dijiste que iríamos al baile juntos...

-Lo sé, pero Lisa quiere ir contigo.-Novak intentó animarlo.-Además, Lucifer me invitó al baile...

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Dean desconcertado.-¿Aceptaste ir con él?-Castiel asintió.

-Es una gran oportunidad para ti, por eso acepté.-Estaba mintiéndole pero no le importaba.-No quiero que te sientas mal por mi o algo así.

-Pero...-Dean solo quería que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, no quería que Cas se alejara.

-Oficialmente se terminó esto.-Dijo Castiel con la voz temblorosa.-Sabes que no podremos hablar en la escuela o en mi trabajo, pero podremos vernos aquí. Algún día.

-Cas, no...-Logró decir Winchester.

-Lo siento Dean.-Castiel se puso de pie sacudiéndose la arena.-Te deseo lo mejor.-Entonces se alejó, comenzó a correr, necesitaba alejarse de Dean a como diera lugar.

-No te vayas...-Susurró Dean mirando a la dirección en la que Novak había desaparecido.


	21. Una herida que necesita curarse

Las vacaciones de primavera habían terminado, ahora comenzaba la época más difícil, exámenes finales y proyectos. Dos largas semanas de trabajo y entonces sería el baile de fin de año.

Castiel podía asegurar que fueron los peores momentos de su vida, ya que estaba deprimido y con el corazón roto, apenas lograba concentrarse en los exámenes, si tenía suerte podía dormir 2 horas por día. Pero al final todo salió bien.

Por otro lado, a Dean le fue de maravilla, sus exámenes finales fueron muy sencillos, Lisa y él habían vuelto, había ido a fiestas increíbles, todo podría decirse que era perfecto, pero Dean se sentía incompleto.

Desde que habían terminado las vacaciones, Novak dejó de trabajar en Harvelle's -solo sería temporal-, por los exámenes, proyectos, y para no encontrarse con Dean. Había estado evitándolo desde que ese día en la playa donde "terminaron". La semana antes del baile, Castiel no salió de su casa para nada. Se quedó en su habitación leyendo novelas románticas, deprimiéndose por el hecho de que todas tenían un final feliz. Fantaseaba con Dean apareciendo en su casa invitándolo al baile mediante una declaración de amor, Pero esto era la vida real y eso no pasaría.  
Dean era feliz con Lisa y eso nada lo cambiaría, no podía obligarlo a quererlo de la misma manera que Castiel lo hacía.  
El viernes por la tarde, apareció Lucifer en su casa, Novak llevaba toda la semana en pijama pero no le importó que el otro lo viera así.

-¿Qué haces aquí Luci?-Preguntó Castiel casi en un susurro, pues acababa de despertar de una larga siesta, ya que en la noche no había podido dormir para nada.

-Jamás obtuve una respuesta.-El chico sonreía, sus manos las mantenía dentro de sus bolsillos de la chaqueta que usaba. Quería ir con Castiel al baile, quería demostrarle a Azazael que estaba con la persona que más le tenía celos, Castiel era un chico lindo y Lucifer quería que lo vieran a su lado, incluso el idiota de Dean.

-No creo ir Luci...-Apartó la mirada, no quería ver cómo Dean y Lisa se convertían en las Reyes del baile. Era muy pronto.

-Oh, vamos Cassy.-Lucifer haría lo que fuera para que Castiel fuera con él.-Vamos a divertirnos como lo hacíamos antes, no importa si Azazael o Dean están ahí, tu y yo solíamos ser los mejores amigos... solo quiero recordar los viejos tiempos.

-Necesito pensarlo...-Castiel suspiró, extrañaba divertirse con Lucifer, pero no quería sufrir.

-Te dejaré pensarlo, mañana puedes llamarme si decides ir.-Lucifer de encogió de hombros y sonrió. Castiel asintió y se despidieron. Al cerrar la puerta, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con Sully mirándolo.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó al su hermano menor, quien tenía los brazos cruzados.

-¿No vas a ir al baile por culpa de Dean?-Preguntó enojado.

-Sully, no quiero hablar de eso.-Comenzó a caminar hacia la escaleras pero el menor lo detuvo.

-Estoy decepcionado de ti.-Castiel lo miró desconcertado.

-¿Por qué?

-Siempre he admirado tu carácter, no te dejas quebrar por nada, amas pasar tiempo con tus amigos, ¿pero piensas deprimirte porque las cosas no funcionaron con ese chico? ¿No irás al baile a divertirte con tu amigos por él?, no lo sé Cas, pero esperaba más de ti.-Sully se alejó a la cocina, dejado al mayor inmóvil.

Sábado, día del baile

Castiel despertó a las 7:00 de la mañana, su tía Amara y Sully seguían dormidos, bajó a desayunar en silencio y al terminar, decidió salir a dar una vuelta, terminó caminando por la playa, donde todo estaba tranquilo, las olas al chocar contra las rocas y la arena.  
A lo lejos pudo notar dos siluetas, parecía una pareja, pues iban tomados de la mano y un perro revoloteaba a su al rededor. Castiel sonrió tristemente, pues se veían felices, los chicos se miraron y después se fueron un tierno beso, Novak abrió los ojos como plato y se detuvo sin dejar de mirar a los chicos a lo lejos. Eran Gabriel y Sam. ¿Cuándo eso había pasado? No sabía si estar horrorizado por qué su mejor amigo salía con el hermano menor de su "ex" o estar feliz porque su mejor amigo por fin había olvidado a Meg.  
Quería gritar pero las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta, entonces el perro de Sam corrió hacia él. Los chicos voltearon y vieron a Castiel inmóvil frente a ellos.

-¡Cas!-Gritó Gabriel sorprendido, miró a Sam quien estaba tan sorprendido como él. Se acercaron al chico quien seguía sin habla.-Viejo, pensé que jamás saldrías de tu casa.

-Sopresa...-Castiel dijo sin aliento, Gabriel intentó ignorar el hecho de que su amigo los había visto juntos.-¿Ustedes dos están saliendo?

-No sé cómo responder eso.-Contestó Gabriel mirando a Sam.

-Aun no hemos establecido eso.-Sonrió Sam, Castiel asintió y los miró, recordó que ya los había visto juntos mucho tiempo...-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, he estado un poco ocupado.-Castiel odiaba mentir, pero no quería que Sam le dijera a Dean que estaba deprimido.-¿Cómo está Dean?-Se atrevió a preguntar. Sam suspiró.

-Finge estar bien, pero lo conozco perfectamente.-Sam hizo una mueca.-Se reprime mucho cuando no puede manejar sus emociones, está sufriendo, pero no dice nada.

-¿Irás al baile esta noche?-Preguntó Gabriel, Castiel lo miró unos segundos y después bajo la mirada.

-Aún no le he decidido.-Dijo casi en un susurro.-No quiero que sea incómodo para nadie.

-Balthazar y yo esperamos que vayas.-Gabriel tocó su hombro.-Nos harías mucha falta.-Bailey comenzó a alejarse, entonces Gabriel corrió detrás de ella, dejando a Sam con a Castiel.

-Espero que puedas asistir, harías muy feliz a Gabriel.-Castiel intento sonreír, pero no tenia las fuerzas para hacerlo.-Y tal vez hagas feliz a alguien más.-Sam se encogió de hombro y se alejó. Sabía a quién se refería, pero lo dudaba. Él era feliz con alguien más.

Cuando regresó a casa, Amara y Sully se encontraban desayunando en armonía, su tía se sorprendió al verlo, ya que llevaba días sin salir de su habitación, sabía que era por Dean, pero decidió darle su espacio. Era su primer novio y Castiel era un chico listo, él tenía que aprender a superar esto, pero siempre le brindaría su apoyo.

-Cas, cariño ¿tienes hambre?-Preguntó abrazándolo, Castiel negó.

-Ya desayuné, gracias.-Sonrió sin mostrar los dientes, miró a Sully quien solo frunció el ceño.-Iré a mi habitación.

-Claro, si necesitas algo solo llámame.-Dijo si tía mientras lo veía alejarse. Miró a su sobrino menor quien negó con la cabeza.-¿Dije algo malo?

-Deberías hablar con él.-Dijo Sully molesto.-Hazle entender que no puede deprimirse por un tonto.

-No puedo hacer eso, cuando te enamores de alguien, lo podrás entender.-Sully frunció el ceño.-Es como una herida, no puedes obligarla a que desaparezca, necesita curarse y eso solo pasará con el tiempo.

-Odio verlo así.-Sully se cruzó de brazos.

-Yo también, pero es parte de crecer.-Amara hizo una mueca mirando las escaleras por las que había desaparecido Cas minutos atrás.

¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más seguiría sintiéndose así? ¿Debería ir al baile? ¿Alguna vez podría ser amigo de Dean? Castiel no dejaba de hacerse preguntas, aún no estaba listo para ver a Lisa presumiendo a Dean, las ultimas dos semanas actuaron como si no se conocieran, le dolía bastante, pues Dean se había convertido en alguien muy especial para él, solo llevaban 5 meses de conocerse, pero Castiel sentía que lo conocía de muchos años, confiaba en él, le gustaba muchísimo, tenía miedo de aceptarlo, pero tal vez estaba enamorado, es por eso que era tan difícil dejar de pensar en él, necesitaba saber que estaba bien, que era feliz, aunque no fuera con él, le dolía no tenerlo cerca, lo necesitaba a su lado, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, pues lo extrañaba demasiado. No sabía cómo iba a salir de esta, había superado muchas cosas, pero no quería dejar ir a Dean. Era perfecto para él.  
Y así duró horas llorando como lo había hecho durante toda la semana. Hasta que ya no pudo más, entonces respiró hondo, él se había buscado esto, la primera regla era no enamorarse y fue la primera en romper. Tenía dos opciones, seguir llorando por un chico que no puede corresponderle, o ir a ese estúpido baile y divertirse como solía hacerlo con sus amigos.  
Castiel se puso de pie, tomó el teléfono y lo llamó.


	22. La Canción

24 horas antes

Dean se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, miraba el traje que estaba colgado en su puerta, estaba indeciso sobre el baile, había invitado a Lisa, pero más bien fue ella quien dijo que debían ir juntos. Podía cancelarle y quedarse solo en casa, Sam iría al baile con sus amigos, Bobby había salido a Los Ángeles ayer para comprar nuevas refacciones para los autos que estaban por llegar al taller la semana siguiente. Podía ir al baile y tener una noche aburrida e insufrible, todos saben que el 90% de las parejas que asisten al baile es porque después irán a un motel para tener un poco de acción y eso era precisamente lo que Lisa quería, pero Dean no. Él solo quería asistir con una persona en especial, la única persona que le rompió el corazón.

Después de que Castiel lo dejó varado en la playa aquel día, Winchester no había mencionado nada al respecto, intentó actuar normal frente a Sam y Bobby, pero eventualmente Sam se enteró, intentó hablar con él, pues Sam quería que su hermano mayor se desahogara, pero no funcionó. Cuando regresaron a clases, Lisa lo buscó y volvieron a estar juntos, esas dos últimas semanas de clases logró notar que Castiel lo estuvo evitando, mientras estaban en clases, lo observaba, tenía una expresión seria como siempre, en el salón de clases él no hablaba con nadie, solo tomaba apuntes de la clase y eso parecía no haber cambiado. En los pasillos muy pocas veces se lo topó, pero Novak ni lo miraba, solo lo esquivaba entre las personas. Hasta había ido a Harvelles para verlo, pero Jo le dijo que dejó de trabajar ahí temporalmente. Toda la semana se sintió desesperado, no sabía nada de él.

Escuchó dos golpes en la puerta de su habitación, sabía que se trataba de Sam, pues Bobby acababa de marcharse. Con un casi silencioso pase, su hermano menor abrió la puerta de su habitación, Dean se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Sam. Avanzó unos pasos hasta quedar frente al mayor, entonces tomó asiento en la alfombra.

-¿Quieres salir a comer?-Sabía perfectamente que su hermano menor intentaba distraerlo, o tal vez hablar con él, se había negado a salir esa semana de su habitación. Tal vez un día no haga daño. Al menos no más daño del que ya está hecho. Dean dio un largo suspiro.

-Vamos.-Asintió y se puso de pie, Sam pensó que pondría un poco más de resistencia, pero se sentía agradecido de convencerlo tan rápido.

El trayecto fue silencioso, esta vez, era Sammy quien manejaba el Impala mientras Dean miraba por la ventana en el asiento del copiloto. No lo llevó a Harvelle's, pues el punto era distraerlo. Llegaron a una pequeña cafetería que se encontraba casi a las afueras de la ciudad. Al entrar al lugar, los hermanos miraron a su alrededor, era una cafetería con bastantes pinturas en las paredes, la entra apestaba cigarrillo pero el interior era agradable. Después de ordenar, el menor decidió romper el silencio. Comenzó a hablarle de cosas triviales, pues no quería preguntarle sobre Castiel, no aún, y Dean lo agradeció.  
Hace mucho tiempo que no hacía esto con su hermano, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz. Había sido un gran día.

Sábado, día del baile

Despertó al medio día, no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Escuchó ladridos por toda la casa y entonces supo que Sam había vuelto de su larga caminata en la playa, desde el último mes desaparecía desde temprano y volvía al medio día, sentía que su hermano ocultaba algo, pero el también le ha ocultado cosas, tal vez no sería buena idea reclamarle algo al respecto.  
Bajó a tomar una taza de café y se encontró con los amigos de su hermano menor alistándose para el baile. Eileen veía un tutorial de maquillaje, Kevin se encontraba planchando su smoking y Sam estaba preparando jugo de naranja.

-Buenos días, Dean.-Le dijo Eileen sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de su celular.

-Hey.-Le contestó Dean.

-Guten Morgen.-Le dijo Kevin, Dean, Sam y Eileen lo miraron con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Preguntó Sam.

-Alemán.-Dijo Kevin mostrando su obviedad.

-Lo sabemos tonto.-Le contestó Eileen.-¿No pudiste solo decir buenos días?

-Mis clases de Alemán tiene que servir de algo.-Dijo Kevin sonando agobiado. Entonces Eileen comenzó a discutir con él. Dean miró a Sam quien se aclaró la garganta y le hizo una seña para que entrara a la cocina.

-Amigo, ¿cómo es que esos dos pueden tener dos de los tres mejores promedios en tu generación?-Preguntó Dean tomando asiento. Sam soltó una carcajada encogiéndose de hombros. Claramente Sam también formaba parte de ese Top 3.

-¿A qué hora te irás al baile?-Le preguntó Sam, pues no quería que viera a Gabriel. Sabía que lo mataría si se entera que sale con el mejor amigo de Castiel y porque es mayor que él.

-Tal vez no vaya.-El mayor se encogió de hombros, Sam lo miró alarmado.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-Preguntó el menor nervioso.-Pero tú y Lisa...

-He descubierto que no me interesa Lisa.-Dean rodó los ojos.-No tenemos nada en común.

-Pero Dean.-Sam se aclaró la garganta y tomó asiento frente a él.-Probablemente ella ya se este arreglando para esta noche, no puedes simplemente cancelarle al momento.

-Tienes razón.-Dean asintió, Sam sonrió.-No haré que pierda más su tiempo, la llamaré ahora.

-Pero...-Para cuando lo notó, Dean ya había corrido escaleras arriba, dejándolo solo.

El rubio tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de Lisa. Se sentía demasiado nervioso, pues sabía que la chica lo odiaría de por vida, después tres tonos sonó la contestadora. Lo intentó 5 veces más, pero todas fueron sin éxito alguno. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y se tumbó sobre su cama, desde su celular hizo sonar la música, estaba muy confundido. Castiel siempre había captado su atención, se atrevería a decir que nacieron sentimientos por él cuando el Tratado de Versalles comenzó a cumplirse. Pero tal vez solo era un sentimiento amistoso. Eso era lo que Dean solía repetirse cuando comenzaba a sentir algo más intenso por Castiel. Pero las dudas nunca dejaban de surgir.

¿Era amor lo que sentía? ¿Castiel sentía lo mismo que él? ¿Está mal querer así a un amigo? ¿Qué pasaría si intentaban algo de verdad? ¿Alguna vez dejaría de sentirse así? Las preguntas siempre atormentaban a Dean y hoy no era la excepción. De pronto, desde su celular comenzó a sonar esa canción. La canción. Fue cuando por primera vez hablaron, cuando por fin las palabras de Castiel estaban dirigidas hacia él. Sonrió con nostalgia.

La melodía sonaba en su habitación, no era precisamente su estilo musical, pero le recordaba a Cas y hacía esa canción perfecta. Mientras cantaba, Dean por primera vez analizó la letra de esa canción que tanto le agradaba escuchar. Entonces, lo entendió. Esa canción parecía tratar sobre ellos dos. Su historia juntos. Muchos recuerdo comenzaron a pasar por su mente.

¿No me dejarías acercarme a ti? Fue la primera frase de la canción. Castiel había sido muy evasivo con él al principio.  
Me dejarás entrar, no lo creo, eso creo. Siempre pensó que Castiel lo rechazaría.

Amor de marea baja. Era el coro de la canción, habían estado juntos cuando la marea había bajado, por eso se reunían en la playa todos los días.  
¿No puedes ayudarme a superar las dificultades? Aún no entiende cómo decidió ayudarlo con su estúpida idea.

Te tengo en mi mente, junto a la marea baja puedo estar contigo. Sonaba después, la letra encajaba perfectamente con ellos.  
Sabes que no tenemos que hablar en código, dame esa simple señal. Dean solo quiere acercarse de nuevo, Castiel se convirtió en su mejor amigo y no quiere perderlo por nada del mundo.

No lo dejaría ir tan fácil, Dean se puso de pie, convencido de luchar por Castiel, entonces Sam tocó su puerta y sin previo aviso entró a su habitación.

-Dean, creo que deberías buscar Castiel.-Dijo Sam con sus ojos de perrito.

-Eso haré.-Contestó Dean, buscando su smoking.-Lo llevaré al baile.

-¡Eso es genial!-Sam sonrió, no sabía que mosca le había picado a su hermano pero le encantaba la idea de verlo tan decidido.-¿No deberías llamar antes? Para saber si está en casa.

-Tiene que ser una sorpresa.-Dijo Dean tomando sus toallas de baño.-Necesito tomar una ducha y después me vestiré.

-Okay, adelante.-Sam rió y salió de su habitación, para bajar al salón principal con sus amigos. Faltaban 2 horas para que el baile comenzara, los tres estaban tan nerviosos, ya que era su primer baile formal.

Después de su ducha, Dean se vistió y se arregló, el baile ya había comenzado, pues eran las 20:35 horas. Sam y sus amigos aún seguían en la casa, lo cual extrañó a Dean, esos tres eran muy puntuales. Les ofreció un aventón pero los tres se negaron, entonces salió de casa, se subió a su Baby y se puso en marcha con dirección a casa de Castiel. Debía admitir que estaba muy nervioso, pues tenía miedo de ser rechazado.  
Al llegar, bajó del Impala y se aproximó a la casa, respiró hondo y tocó el timbre. Si tenía suerte Cas le abriría, pero fue su hermano menor quien abrió.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-Le preguntó el chico, se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta.

-Estoy buscando a Cas.-Dijo Dean para después aclararse la garganta.

-Castiel no vive aquí.-Le contestó el chico, Dean frunció el ceño.-Se mudo hace una semana a Los Angeles y no piensa volver.

-Samandriel no te atrevas a mentirle.-La tía de Castiel, Amara apareció junto al menor y lo fulminó con la mirada.-Lo siento Dean, pero Castiel ya se fue.

-¿Se fue?-Preguntó Dean más que sorprendido, desilusionado.

-Si, su amigo Lucifer pasó por él hace casi una hora.-Amara hizo una mueca al ver la expresión de Dean.

Lucifer. La última persona con la que desearía que estuviera Cas, no es que fuera un celoso compulsivo, pero ese chico no tenía ninguna buena intención con Castiel y Dean no podía permitirle lastimarlo. Algo le oprimía el pecho, sentía un vacío. Solo quería verlo. Hablar con él, decirle lo mucho que lo extraña, preguntarle si está bien. Abrazarlo. Besarlo.


	23. El Baile

La música en el gimnasio estaba a todo volumen, Castiel ni siquiera podía oír su propia voz, al rededor bailaban chicos de todos los grados sin cesar, el gimnasio estaba a reventar de alumnos y profesores, todos parecían tener la mejor noche de sus vidas y Castiel seguía teniendo un debate mental sobre si era buena idea estar aquí, no se sentía en óptimas condiciones para bailar y divertirse, pero estaba cansado de sentirse triste y deprimido.  
Lucifer había ido a conseguir algo de beber, después de todo había aceptado la oferta de su amigo, no se arrepentía hasta el momento, estaba siendo muy amable con él.

A lo lejos divisó a sus amigos aproximándose a él, Balthazar usaba un esmoquin color rojo, Gabriel usaba uno gris y Meg traía un vestido largo color dorado, ahora Castiel se sentía un poco simple, pues solo usaba un esmoquin negro y un moño azul.

-¡Cassy!-Dijo Balthazar cuando llegaron a su lado.-Hasta que te dejas ver.

-¿Qué?-Dijo Castiel, pues no entendía nada de lo que había dicho. Balthazar frunció el ceño sin entender a Cas y entonces les hizo una seña a los tres para que lo siguieran. Entonces se alejaron del ruido, se encontraban en un rincón cerca de las gradas donde la música ya no sonaba tan fuerte.

-¿Cómo has estado Clarence?-Le preguntó Meg tocando su hombro.

-No voy a mentirles, me he sentido mal.-Castiel de encogió de hombros, no sabía si estaba siendo dramático acerca de todo esto, pero ya necesitaba salir de su burbuja de depresión.-Pero hoy quería divertirme.

-Tomaste la decisión correcta Cas.-Gabe sonrió.

Se sentía un poco mal porque se había alejado de sus amigos, les había mentido. Pero aún así ellos se preocupaban por él. Puede que no estuviera en su mejor momento, pero al estar ahí junto a ellos tres, lo hizo sentirse feliz después de mucho tiempo. Los extrañaba muchísimo y no sabía qué sería de su vida sin esos tres chiflados.

-¿Quiénes son sus citas?-Preguntó Meg.

-Yo he venido con Lucifer.-Dijo Cas encogiéndose de hombros.-Pero como amigos.

-Lo más seguro es que se te declare esta noche.-Dijo Gabe asintiendo, Meg y Balthazar estuvieron de acuerdo.

-Tal vez, pero yo no quiero nada con nadie por el momento.-Castiel negó la cabeza.

-Nadie que no sea Dean.-Canturreó Balthazar y Castiel lo fulminó con la mirada, Balthazar carraspeo.-Bien, yo he venido con Uriel.

-¡¿Tu ex novio?!-Gritó Gabriel. Balthazar y Uriel habían sido novios desde antes de entrar a preparatoria, al entrar sus días juntos se habían terminado pues Uriel así lo quiso. En el baile del año pasado volvieron a intentarlo pero no duraron ni 2 meses.

-Solo ha sido como amigos.-Dijo Balthazar restándole importancia.

-Eso dijiste la vez pasada.-Dijo Castiel. A ninguno de los tres le agradaba Uriel, pues era demasiado manipulador y egoísta.

-¿Van a volver?-Preguntó Meg arrugando la frente.

-No, hemos quedado como amigos.-Castiel sabía que cuando se trataba de Uriel, Balthazar era un caso perdido.-¿Con quién has venido tú, Gabe?

-Yo eh...-Gabriel se aclaró la garganta.-He venido solo.-Castiel alzó las cejas y lo miró con complicidad. Entendía que escondiera -lo que sea que esté pasando- con Sam, pues era menor y el hermano del "exnovio" de uno de sus mejores amigos. Gabe lo miró suplicante y Castiel asintió.

-¿Cómo que has venido solo?-Le preguntó Meg.

-Nadie fue digno para ser mi cita.-Se encogió de hombros.

-Si, claro.-Dijo Balthazar riendo.

-Gabe, ¿podemos ir a bailar?-Meg miró a Gabriel, quien asintió y se alejaron a la pista de baile, entonces miró hacia sus dos amigos quienes sonreían. Pues sabían lo mucho que le gustaba Meg.

-Discúlpame si soy muy directo Cassy.-Dijo Balthazar aclarándose la garganta. Novak lo miró atento.-¿Porqué terminaste con Dean?

-Supongo que no teníamos nada en común, somos de mundos distintos.-Porque todo esto se trató de un simple acuerdo en el que Dean terminaba regresando con una chica que solo lo quiere por capricho, que no sabe lo valioso que es. Gracias a su gran amiga Cassie, tuve que lastimar a Dean, tuve que alejarlo de mi. Cada día me arrepiento más de haber aceptado ese estúpido trato, yo no sufriría por alguien que no me ama de la misma manera.

-Parecían entenderse muy bien.-Dijo Balthazar.-Las rupturas son muy dolorosas, si alguna vez necesitas hablar de ello, puedes confiar en mi.

-Gracias Balthy.-Cas sonrió, quería decirle a su amigo la verdad, pero no podía. No debía.

-¿Te parece si bailamos un poco?-Lucifer le susurró en el oído. Castiel se estremeció y lo miró asintiendo. Entonces se alejaron hacia la pista de baile. Había comenzado una canción lenta, Luci tomó a Cas por la cintura, Novak rodeó el cuello de Luci y comenzaron a moverse al ritmo de la canción.-Hoy te ves fantástico.

-Gracias.-Castiel sonrió.-Tú no te quedas atrás.

A lo lejos, lo vió entrar y por su puesto que no venía solo, Lisa venía a su lado, usando un vestido color amarillo que a pesar de que no enseñaba mucho, era tan delgado y se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo que detallaba cada parte de este. Los dos lucían felices, pues todos tenían la atención sobre de ellos. Ellos si eran la pareja perfecta. Novak no quería admitirlo pero definitivamente Dean no encajaba con él, ese chico merecía estar con una chica tan guapa como Lisa.  
Algunas miradas curiosas buscaron a Castiel para ver si tenía alguna reacción hacia Dean y Lisa. Pero Novak se mantuvo firme y decidió mirar a Lucifer de nuevo, se concentró en su baile ignorando la mirada de todos. Incluida la mirada de Dean. Quien no podía creer que Castiel estuviese bailando con Lucifer.

-¿Quieres salir de aquí?-Le preguntó Luicfer mirando a Castiel, había notado que su cuerpo se había tensado y sabía perfectamente quién era el responsable.

-No, aún no les voy a dar el gusto.-Le dedicó una sonrisa, intentando demostrarle a su amigo que se encontraba bien. Entonces cambiaron de posición, ahora Castiel le daba la espalda a Dean. Le agradeció internamente.

Lucifer se encontró con la mirada de Dean, quien veía a Castiel fijamente, el rubio notó la mirada del acompañante de Castiel sobre de él, entonces le dio una mirada fría y de desprecio.  
Lucifer le dedicó una sonrisa malévola. Demostrándole que él era quien bailaba con Castiel esa noche y no el Winchester.  
Al terminar la canción, Castiel tomó la mano de Lucifer y se alejaron de la pista de baile, regresaron al rincón donde hace unos minutos se encontraban sus amigos, ya que ahí podían escuchar lo que el otro decía a gritos.

-Creo que deberíamos de ir por algo de beber.-Le dijo Lucifer al oído. Castiel frunció el ceño, pues cuando había desaparecido antes, le había dicho que iría por unas bebidas para los dos.

-¿No habías ido por algo de beber antes?-Lucifer alzó una ceja y se quedó pensando. Entonces asintió.

-No había nada, dijeron que tardarían veinte minutos en llegar.-Contestó Lucifer.-Tal vez debería ir.

-No han pasado ni diez minutos.-Le dijo Castiel, llevaban ahí dos y Lucifer solo había estado con él veinte minutos, cuando llegaron al baile y recién que habían bailado.

-Tienes razón.-Dejó escapar un suspiro.-Deberíamos bailar otro poco.

Castiel asintió y se dirigieron a la pista de baile donde comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, cuando menos se lo esperó Balthazar estaba a su lado bailando con Uriel, no había rastro de Meg ni de Gabe.  
Tal vez Meg estaba con su novio bailando por ahí y Gabe en el jardín del campus con Sam, pues al parecer estaban ocultándose.  
Después de unas cuantas canciones, se alejaron de la pista y Lucifer se fue con el pretexto de ir por bebidas.  
Entonces Castiel volvió a encontrarse solo, miró a su al rededor, muchos estaban bailando con su cita. Se burló de él mismo por estar ahí parado mirando a todos bailar.  
Pasaron 15 minutos o más, pues Cas había perdido la cuenta, Lucifer no aparecía. No le gustaba mucho estar solo, ya que tenía la mirada de muchas personas sobre él.  
Después de unos minutos se dedicó a buscar a Lucifer en el gimnasio, pero no lo encontró por ningún lado.  
Salió a los pasillos de la escuela que se encontraban vacíos y casi oscuros, se paró a fuera del salón de biología, pues era el más cercano al gimnasio, miró a través del cristal de la puerta, entonces pudo ver a Lucifer y Azazael. Besándose.  
Ahora si Castiel se sentía como un tonto. Pues su "amigo" lo había usado para volver con su ex.  
Salió enfurecido de la escuela, no necesitaba esa mierda en ese momento. No quería ir a casa y tener que explicarle a su tía porque había regresado solo y tan temprano.  
Estaba harto del amor, no es como que su vida amorosa fuera demasiado activa o tuviera muchos pretendientes, pero ya no quería sufrir por nadie, siempre complacía a los demás y jamás pensaba si eso lo afectaría a él.  
Se dirigió al único lugar donde podía encontrar paz. La playa.

El sonido de las olas era estruendoso, pero Dean no parecía notarlo ya que estaba ahogado en sus pensamientos. Le había prometido a Cas que irían al baile juntos, pero el otro chico no había creído en su promesa. Tal vez era un tonto por creer que Castiel lo extrañaba tanto como él lo hacía. Llevaba quince minutos caminando al rededor de la playa. Sus zapatos estaban llenos de arena, había desatado su moño y su saco estaba en el respaldo del Impala. Cada vez se hacía mas tarde, pero no se decidía si ir al baile o regresar a casa.  
Miró la pantalla de su móvil, marcaba las 20:26, si decidía ir, tendría que pasar por Lisa y escucharla quejarse todo el camino, si regresaba a casa, podría ponerse su pijama y hacerse bolita debajo de las sábanas. Soltó un largo suspiro y miró hacia el mar, la marea había comenzado a subir, lo que quería decir que pronto comenzarían las lluvias.  
Quería verlo, necesitaba ver su hermosa sonrisa, escuchar su voz, quería que esos ojos azules lo miraran una vez más.  
Esto no era lo que se imaginaba para esta noche, pero con estar en la misma habitación que él, era suficiente.

Se puso en marcha a casa de Lisa, y como Dean lo predijo, todo el camino al baile estuvo quejándose de lo mucho que tardó el rubio en llegar.

-Odio que me hagan esperar y los sabes.-La chica se quejó saliendo de su lujosa casa.

-Tuve un contratiempo.-Le contestó Dean abriendo la puerta del copiloto.

-Más vale que lleguemos en menos de cinco minutos.-Lo amenazó entrando al auto, Dean cerró la puerta y rodeó el Impala para subir al asiento de conductor. Se replanteó la idea de haber escogido ir al baile, tendría que estar con ella por lo menos hasta que encontrara a su amigas y se olvidara de su existencia hasta que fuera la elección del rey y reina del baile.  
Al llegar a la escuela, Dean busco un lugar donde aparcar, le tomó 5 minutos encontrar un buen lugar, pero Lisa estaba desesperada por entrar al gimnasio.

-Dean, se nos hace más tarde.-Lisa miró la pantalla de su móvil, su reloj marcaba las 21:17.

-La noche es joven.-Dean le sonrió sin mostrar los dientes y bajó del auto, lo rodeó y abrió la puerta de su acompañante. Caminaron hacia el gimnasio, antes de entrar Lisa se detuvo y Dean frunció el ceño.

-Toma mi mano.-Casi le ordenó al Winchester, este alzó las cejas y ella lo miró impaciente. Dean rodó los ojos y tomó su mano sin darle mucha importancia. Sabía que el baile era algo muy importante para ella, estaba muy nerviosa, por eso justificaba su actitud. Al entrar, todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellos, se sentía un poco incómodo, jamás le ha molestado ser el centro de atención, pero esto no se sentía bien. Sabía perfectamente que todos lo miraban porque de la noche a la mañana había cambiado de pareja y miraban a Lisa pues la chica lucía espectacular, debía admitirlo, pero no era Castiel.

Logró encontrarse con la mirada de Castiel, quien solo lo miró unos segundos y después apartó la mirada. Bailaba con Lucifer, entonces los chicos cambiaron de lugar, quien ahora lo miraba fijamente era Lucifer, Dean no pudo evitar mirarlo fulminante, odiaba la idea de verlo con Lucifer, un idiota que jugó con los sentimientos de Cas. Sin prestar mucha atención de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, Lisa lo arrastró a la pista de baile, donde en ningún momento perdió de vista a Castiel, minutos después lo vio alejarse con Lucifer.

-¿En que tanto piensas?-Le preguntó Lisa llamando su atención. Dean bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. Dean negó con la cabeza.

-Nada.-le dijo Dean.

-¿Es porque Castiel está aquí verdad?-Le preguntó en un tono que Dean no supo diferenciar. No sabía qué contestar, pues no quería pelear con ella.-¿Porqué volviste conmigo si aún te gusta?

-Yo...-No sabía qué decir, esto era lo que quería, ¿no es así?.-No lo sé.

-Si esta no fuera una noche tan importante para mi, te dejaría ir.-Lisa lo miró fijamente.-Es una tradición en mi familia ser reina del baile.

-¿A qué te refieres con dejarme ir?-Dean intentaba mantener su atención en Lisa, pero había perdido a Castiel de su vista, entonces comenzó a buscarlo por todo el gimnasio.

-Ir con Castiel.-Le dijo ella, entonces el Winchester la miró.-Después de que tú y yo seamos coronados, puedes irte.

-Pero...-Dean no entendía por qué el cambio de actitud tan repentino de Lisa. La chica suspiró.

-No sé qué tiene de especial ese chico.-Comenzó a decir.-Pero ya me quitó un novio y al parecer también a ti.

-¿Te quitó un novio?-Dean frunció el ceño.

-Mi exnovio Zachariah.-Le dijo Lisa agobiada.-Hace un año salió del closet y me confesó que le gustaba Castiel, luego su amigo Lucifer dijo que Castiel gustaba de él.

-Cas es un gran chico.-Le dijo Dean sonriendo, Lisa bufó.

-Como sea.-Rodó los ojos.

Después de unas cuantas canciones, Lisa se alejó para hablar con Tessa y Cassie. Dean comenzó a buscar a Castiel en el gimnasio, pero él ya no se encontraba ahí. Salió del gimnasio con la esperanza de encontrarlo por ahí afuera, rogaba que Lucifer no se lo hubiera llevado, pero logró divisar dos siluetas en el laboratorio de Biología, se acercó con cautela y vio a Lucifer quien besaba a otro chico, se quedó estático, pues pensaba que la otra silueta era Castiel. Se besaban apasionadamente, Dean no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Decepcionado, regresó al gimnasio, donde se encontró con Benny y Charlie.

-¡Dean! Cuánto tiempo sin verte.-Charlie lo abrazó.

-Pensamos que te habías olvidado de nosotros.-Benny le dijo sonriente.-¿A que no adivinas quién vino conmigo al baile?

-No lo sé...-Contestó Dean en su más grande esfuerzo por que su voz no sonara apagada.

-¡Andrea!-Gritó Charlie, quien estaba muy feliz por su amigo.

-Felicidades hombre.-Dean sonrió de lado. Benny agradeció su felicitación asintiendo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?-Preguntó Benny.-Pensamos que vendrías con Castiel.-La sonrisa de Dean se esfumó.

-Él y yo terminamos hace mucho.-Se aclaró la garganta.

-Ustedes eran perfectos juntos.-Dijo Charlie con una mueca.

-Lo sé...-Dijo Dean en un susurro.

El tiempo se pasó volando, pues cuando Dean menos se lo esperó, ya era la media noche.  
Momento de coronar a los reyes. Como era de esperarse, él y Lisa ganaron.  
Winchester no le tomó importancia, se le hacía una tonta ceremonia. Bailaron la canción del rey y la reina, Dean jamás había escuchado esa canción en su vida, pero al parecer era la canción de tradición.  
Cómo Lisa lo prometió, lo dejó irse después de la ceremonia de coronación.  
Salió del gimnasio y se dirigió a su auto, solo quería irse a casa. Estaba cansado de sufrir.

Sonaba estúpido, pero le habían roto el corazón dos veces y lo más divertido, lo había hecho la misma persona.


	24. El accidente

Castiel llegó a su casa después de las dos de la mañana, pues la temperatura en la playa había bajado, también era algo peligroso estar ahí por la noche ya que la marea había subido.  
Cuando entró a casa, había mucho silencio, indicándole que Amara y Sully se habían ido a dormir, lo cual agradeció, pues no quería hablar con nadie.  
Se dirigió a la cocina, directo a la nevera y tomó el bote de helado que había comprado hace dos días, era de 3 litros, así que le duraría toda la noche.  
Subió a su habitación y después de cambiarse ese incómodo traje, se recostó en su cama y puso la primera película que le apareció en Netflix. She's all that. Solía encantarle esa película, una chica inadaptada terminaba siendo novia del chico más lindo y popular de la escuela. Claro que el chico la había buscado por una apuesta, pero al final se daban cuenta que estaban enamorados y son felices.  
Lo que más le deprimió fue el final, pues después de que ella se iba del baile y regresaba a casa, él estaba esperándola ahí y bailaban a la luz de la luna.  
Castiel sabía que era algo muy cursi pero por un momento sintió que eso pasaría. Él regresaría a casa y Dean iría a buscarlo para después esperarlo ahí, en su casa y le diría que está enamorado de él. Entonces serían felices juntos y bailarían a la luz de la luna. Pero eso no pasarían porque esto es la vida real y Dean no sentía lo mismo que él.  
Castiel cayó en un sueño profundo, mientras comenzaba otra película.

Al llegar a casa, Dean solo subió a su habitación y se tiró a la cama, donde después de que algunas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, se quedó dormido. No supo a qué hora había llegado a casa, ni siquiera cuánto tiempo durmió, pero el sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose lo hizo despertar.  
Bajó las escaleras a toda prisa pensando que se trataba de Bobby, pero era Sam, lo cual lo sorprendió, pues su hermano menor jamás llegaba tarde a casa.

-Buenos días.-Le dijo Dean al pie de la escalera, Sam alzo la mirada, pues estaba saludando a Bailey para encontrarse con su hermano con los brazos cruzados.

-¿A qué hora llegaste?-Le preguntó Sam al notar que aún traía puesto su traje, su camisa estaba arremangada y desabrochada.

-Anoche.-Contestó Dean.-¿Dónde estabas?

-¿Porqué sigues vestido?-Sam frunció el ceño

-Me quedé dormido así.-Dean se encogió de hombros.-Contesta mi pregunta, ¿dónde estabas?

-Con Kev y Eileen.-Sam se encogió de hombros e intento dirigirse así habitación.

-Esos dos estoy seguro de que les dieron permiso de estar en el baile antes de la media noche.-Dean se puso en su camino.

-La cita de Eileen la dejó plantada.-Sam mintió, no podía decirle donde había estado realmente.-Fuimos a su casa y no dormimos.

-Eso es suficientemente creíble.-Dijo el mayor con sospecha. Palmeó su hombro y se hizo a un lado. Sam bufó dispuesto a reclamar pero estaba muy cansado para hablar y se dirigió a su habitación.

Dean tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina, miró el reloj que se encontraba junto a una foto de él y Sam cuando eran pequeños. Ese chico estaba ocultando algo.  
Eran las ocho de la mañana, podía ir a Harvelle's, tal vez Castiel no trabajaría ahí hoy. No tenía ganas de nada, así que se dio una ducha rápida y se vistió para dirigirse a la cafetería.  
Castiel no estaba ahí, lo cual lo decepcionó un poco, pues aunque le haya roto el corazón, quería verlo.  
Tomó asiento en una mesa afuera, sabía que ahí estaba todos los fumadores, pero hoy tenía ganas de sentir la brisa del océano. Jo fue quien lo atendió, cuando lo vio, estaba sorprendida, pues cada vez ese chico aparecía más temprano para desayunar.

-Dean, cuánto tiempo.-Le dijo sonriendo.-No sé si abrazarte o golpearte.

-¿Qué?-Le preguntó Dean desconcertado.

-Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de Castiel.-La chica se cruzó de brazos.-Y preferiste romperle el corazón.

-En mi defensa, él rompió el mío.-Dijo Dean.-Él terminó conmigo.

-¿Ah si?-Jo parecía bastante molesta con Dean.-Gracias a ti dejó de trabajar aquí, dijo que necesitaba tiempo, pero todos sabemos que no quería toparse contigo.

-¿Renunció?-Dean no podía creerlo. Jo asintió.

-Mejor dime que vas a ordenar antes de que decida patearte el trasero.

-Lo mismo de siempre.-Contestó temeroso. Jo asintió y se giró sobre sus talones para irse.-Espera Jo.

-¿Qué más necesitas.-Lo miró de nuevo.

-¿Castiel está saliendo con Lucifer?-Tenía miedo de la respuesta, pues sabe que era afirmativa.

-No lo sé.-Se encogió de hombros.-Desde que ustedes terminaron, no hablaba mucho.-Lo fulminó con la mirada y se alejó.

Después de lo que Dean había visto ayer, sabía que existía algo entre ellos. Castiel no era un chico fácil, no permitiría ningún tipo de acercamiento sin antes tener algo formal.

Desayunó en silencio, miraba la avenida casi vacía, pues era domingo por la mañana y eran vacaciones. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Balthazar, el amigo de Castiel, quien lo miró fulminante y se alejó, Dean rió amargamente, vaya que se había ganado enemigos y todo se lo debía a Cas. Era un tonto, no supo valorar a Castiel.  
¿Por qué no se dio cuenta antes? Siempre había tenido una atracción hacia él, pero tenía un capricho hacia Lisa y cuando sus sentimientos por Castiel comenzaron a surgir, se repetía asimismo que era fraternidad, lo quería como un amigo y nada más.  
Pero dicen que hasta que pierdes las cosas comienzas a valorarlas, pues Dean por fin había abierto los ojos y se arrepentía por no haberlo hecho antes.

Castiel despertó gracias al bullicio que se escuchaba en su casa. Le dolía bastante la garganta y no podía hablar, todo gracias al helado de 3 litros que se había terminado a las 3 de la mañana mientras lloraba.  
Al bajar las escaleras se encontró con su tía y sus dos hermanos desayunando.

-Cas.-Dijo Amara poniéndose de pie.-Que bueno que despiertas.

-¿Mike, qué haces aquí?-Su voz sonaba muy ronca, le dolió bastante la garganta al hacer eso, demonios, realmente se había enfermado.

-Queríamos darte una sorpresa.-Dijo Sully dandole un trago a su taza de café.

-¿No vas a saludarme?-Le preguntó Mike sonriente, Castiel se acercó y abrazó a su hermano mayor.-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

-¿Hablar?-Le preguntó. Mike asintió. El teléfono de la cocina comenzó a sonar y Amara contestó.

-¿Si?-La sonrisa de su tía desapareció.-¿Hoy?-Miró a sus tres sobrinos.-Al mediodía esta bien, adiós.

-¿Quién era?-Preguntó Castiel, tomando asiento.

-Jody Mills.-Amara respiró hondo.-Se reunirá con nosotros al mediodía, tiene noticias sobre sus padres.

-Lo que me faltaba.-Dijo Castiel en un susurro para sí mismo.

Desayunaron amenamente, Castiel no habló, principalmente porque sentía la garganta destrozada. Mike les contó sobre Anna, al parecer ahora eran novios, nos habló sobre la universidad y lo divertido que era vivir en Nueva York.  
A las doce en punto las sheriffs Jody y Donna aparecieron en la casa de los Novak.  
La familia Novak había tomado asiento en en sofá, estaban atentos a la información que Jody y Donna había preparado. El ambiente era algo tenso, pues se trataba de dos personas muy importantes para los Novak y a pesar de que sucedió hace 7 años, la herida seguía abierta.

-¿Porqué no nos citaron en la comisaría?-Preguntó Sully.

-Hemos estado recibiendo amenazas.-Dijo Jody, se aclaró la garganta.-Creemos que es porque hemos reabierto el caso, es por eso que decidimos venir aquí.

-Las paredes escuchan, niño.-Dijo Donna. Sully asintió satisfecho con la explicación.-Sabemos lo difícil que esto es para ustedes.-Comenzó a hablar Donna.-Entenderemos si alguno de ustedes no quiere escuchar esto.-Dijo dando a entender que si alguien quería retirarse, era el momento. Pero los Novak se mantuvieron firmes, listos para escuchar.

-Después de estos pocos meses de investigación.-Continuó Jody.-Logramos encontrar videos de tránsito sobre el accidente, en el cual se demuestra mi teoría de que se trata de un asesinato.

-¿Podemos ver el video?-Preguntó Castiel, llamando la atención de toda su familia. Era obvio que nadie quería ver a su familia morir, pero necesitaba saber cómo sucedió, pueden llamarlo loco o enfermo, pero solo necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Estas seguro de que quieres ver eso, chico?-Le preguntó Donna. Castiel asintió y entonces encendieron el televisor para poder reproducir los videos que habían captado las cámaras de tránsito.-Es el seguimiento que le pudimos dar con las cámaras, entre cada una, hay una distancia de 5 kilómetros, así que el atacante eligió un punto ciego por obvias razones, pero se logró captar una parte del ataque.

En el video se mostraba la carretera totalmente vacía, mojada por las lluvias y oscura. El auto de sus padres apareció en pantalla, todo parecía normal, el video cambió a una segunda cámara donde se puede notar que hay una camioneta siguiéndolos.  
En el tercer video la camioneta comienza a acercarse bastante al auto, entonces se nota que sus padres intentaron huir.  
En el cuarto video el auto de sus padres ha excedido la velocidad y se tambalea de un lado a otro, de pronto la camioneta se impacta contra ellos y el auto sale disparado al barranco. La camioneta huye y no llega donde se encontraba la otra cámara de tránsito.  
Había un silencio ensordecedor, Castiel sentía que su garganta iba a explotar, en todos esos años jamás se imaginó que así sucedieron los últimos momentos de sus padres, llevaba siete años creyendo que él era el causante de ese choque. No deja de ser culpable, pues ellos no hubieran sido atacados si no los hubiera llamado a la mitad de la noche.  
Respiró hondo, pues no quería soltarse a llorar frente a todos los presentes.

-Donna y yo, hemos armado una carpeta de sospechosos y queremos que les echen un vistazo, por si creen que alguno pudo tener algo en contra de Jimmy y Naomi.

-No logro imaginar que mi hermano y mi cuñada tuvieran enemigos.-Dijo Amara, sonaba triste, pues también eran sus mejores amigos. Jody le entregó la carpeta a Amara y la abrió.  
Michael y Amara señalaron a los posibles sospechosos que tenían problemas con la pareja.

Sospechoso #1  
Dick Roman  
Socio del Hospital Heaven  
Se encontraba en la cena de gala del Hospital antes del accidente.

Sospechoso #2  
Arthur Ketch  
Neurocirujano del Hospital Heaven  
La última aparición pública que hizo fue en la cena de gala del Hospital.

Sospechoso #3  
Lilith Morningstar  
Paciente y mejor amiga de los Novak  
Sostenía una relación muy cercana con la pareja.

-¿Qué hace Lilith Morningstar aquí?-Preguntó Amara.

-Muchos testigos aseguran que la última vez que Jimmy y Lilith se vieron, estaban discutiendo.-Le aseguró Donna.

-Ella definitivamente es sospechosa.-Asintió Sully. Mike le entregó la carpeta a las Sheriffs.

-Comenzaremos a investigarlos.-Dijo Jody guardando la carpeta.-Eso puede tardar algún tiempo, ya que esto ha sucedido hace bastante tiempo.

-Pero conserven la calma, encontraremos al culpable.-Asintió Donna. Los Novak asintieron.

-¿Quieren algo de tomar?-Les preguntó Amara.

-Un café estaría bien.-Contestó Donna. La Novak mayor asintió.

-Sheriff Jody ¿quiere algo?

-También un café.-Jody sonrió. Amara se dirigió a la cocina dejando a sus sobrinos con las sheriffs.

-Gracias por hacer esto.-Comenzó a hablar Mike.-Ha tocado muchas fibras sensibles en la familia, pero así ellos descansarán en paz.

-Debe ser muy difícil perder a sus padres.-Contestó Donna.-Pero haremos justicia.

Castiel se puso de pie y salió al jardín, entró en el pequeño cobertizo donde su padre solía guardar sus herramientas, cerró la vieja puerta de madera y tomó asiento en la silla junto a la mesa de trabajo. Hace bastante tiempo no entraba ahí, pues ese lugar era de su padre.  
Vivían en la casa que sus padres habían comprado, nadie entraba a la habitación donde ellos solían dormir, nadie tocaba las cosas que les pertenecían. Tal vez toda esta situación era un poco enferma, pero todos en el fondo sabían que al irse de ahí, sería como abandonar a Jimmy y Naomi.  
Castiel cerró los ojos un momento y podría jurar que sintió la presencia de su padre en el cobertizo.  
Daría lo que fuera por tenerlos cerca un momento.


	25. Una nueva versión de mi

Una semana después de que Castiel se recuperara de la terrible fiebre que pescó, se encontraba con su hermano mayor Mike, volando a Nueva York, donde conocería a su novia Anna. Se despidieron de Amara y Sully al salir de casa y se dirigieron a San Francisco, la ciudad más cercana a Trinidad, esto le había traído bastantes recuerdo a Castiel y todo el camino al aeropuerto intentó ignorar todo lo que había sucedido meses atrás en ese lugar.  
Ahora se encontraban en el avión, apunto de despegar para ir a la gran ciudad.

-¿Emocionado?-Preguntó Mike a Castiel. El menor asintió y devolvió su mirada a la ventanilla.-Vas a amar Nueva York, encontré varios lugares que te encantarán.-Castiel lo miró de nuevo y sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.

No era tonto, sabía que su hermano mayor lo llevaba de viaje para que se olvidara de todo el asunto con Dean y el Caso Novak. Hace una semana, cuando los Novak fueron informados sobre la situación del caso, todos quedaron conmocionados. Para Cas, fue una bomba toda esta información. Se encerró en su habitación durante días, se sentía terrible Gracias a su resfriado, tenía el corazón roto y había visto cómo sus padres murieron. Mike logró sacar a Castiel de su habitación y lo arrastró a este viaje que duraría el resto de sus vacaciones.  
En cualquier otra circunstancia, estaría muy emocionado de viajar a Nueva York y conocer a la novia de su hermano mayor, pero no tenía interés en si quiera salir de su cama.  
El viaje fue silencioso, pero no incómodo. Al aterrizar, se dirigieron por su equipaje y después se encontraron con una chica pelirroja, era Anna.

-¡Hola!-Gritó Mike rodeando con los brazos a la chica. Se dieron un beso y Castiel apartó la mirada.

-Te extrañé muchísimo.-Anna lo besó una vez más.

-Él es Castiel, mi hermano menor.-Mike tomó a Cas por los hombros y la chica pelirroja sonrió.

-Estoy encantada de por fin conocerte Cas.-La chica lo abrazó, pero Castiel no le correspondió.

-Mike me ha hablado mucho de ti.-Dijo el menor cuando la chica se alejó.

-A mi también me ha hablado bastante de ti.-La chica sonrió.-Será mejor que vayamos al apartamento, el clima hoy no ha sido agradable.

Llegaron al auto de Anna y se dirigieron al apartamento de Mike, que parecía compartirlo con Anna. Al llegar, Mike le enseñó a Castiel la habitación donde se estaría quedando, una hora después de encontraban en la mesa cenando pizza y vino. Castiel prefería mantenerse alejado de cualquier tipo de bebida pero Mike lo convenció de probarla con el vino.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.-Comenzó a hablar Castiel. Mike y Anna lo miraron sorprendidos pues casi no había hablado, pero lo que no sabían, era que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto en el pequeño Novak.-Jamás había visto a Mike tan feliz, estoy muy orgulloso de él, es como mi mejor amigo.

-Gracias Cas, eres el mejor.-Dijo Mike sonriendo.-No deberías deprimirte por un tonto.

-A veces hay chicos que no valen la pena, que solo nos ven como juguetes.-Castiel se encontró con la mirada de Anna.-Debes de aprender a dejarlo ir, eso solo lo harás amándote a ti mismo.

-Es tu primer amor, entiendo que te sientas así.-Siguió hablando Mike. Castiel estaba molesto, pues ¿Qué clase de mierda estaban diciéndole? Dean no tenía la culpa de nada, él quiso que las cosas fueran así.-Pero hay más peces en el mar, encontrarás a alguien mejor... Te lo prometo.

-Tengo un amigo con el que te vas a llevar sensacional.-Dijo Anna sonriendo. Ella ni siquiera lo conocía para saber eso... Pensó Castiel.

-Deberías salir con tus amigos, conocer nuevas personas.-Mike parecía apoyar la idea de conseguirse otro novio.-Todos los que te conocen, te ador...

-¡Yo terminé con él!-Gritó Castiel, la pareja lo miraron atónitos.-Sé lo que intentan hacer, no va a funcionar... yo tuve que terminar con él, hice todo mal.

-Cas, todos comentemos errores..-Comenzó a hablar Anna.

-No, rompí las reglas y dejé que me chantajearan.-Castiel siguió hablando.-Me enamoré, ¡Demonios! ERA LA PRIMERA REGLA Y NO ME IMPORTÓ, la estúpida de Cassie me amenazó con dañar la reputación de Dean y yo no podía permitir eso, no podía dejar que lo lastimaran de esa manera.

-¿De qué estás hablando?-Preguntó Mike sorprendido.

-¡Era un estúpido trato! Dean nunca fue mi novio, teníamos un trato en el cual los dos nos beneficiábamos, había reglas y rompí la regla principal.-Dijo Castiel con un tono amargo.-¡No pude evitarlo!

-¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste un trato así!?-Gritó Mike molesto. Sabía que si su hermano se enteraba de esto, lo regañaría hasta el último día de su vida.

-¡Me pareció una buena idea!-Gritó Castiel.-En el fondo sabía que era mi única oportunidad de estar con alguien como Dean, nadie se siente atraído por mi, jamás he tenido un amor correspondido... una parte de mi quería poner celoso a Lucifer.-Castiel comenzó a llorar.-Pensé que sería fácil fingir un noviazgo, pero tenía que ser con un chico tan perfecto como Dean, no pude evitarlo Mike, lo amo y me duele no ser correspondido...-Sollozó. Su hermano seguía impactado, pues jamás había visto a su hermano así, solía ser de esos que se mostraban indiferentes pues no se permitían llorar frente a alguien, Michael ahí entendió que esto era muy importante para su hermano.-Lo alejé de mi porque no quería que lo humillaran en la escuela, para que estuviera con la chica que tanto deseaba, pero extraño sus abrazos, extraño sus besos, las sonrisas que me dedicaba cuando estábamos solos, su voz diciendo mi nombre...-Castiel sentía un gran vacío, le dolía el pecho. Sin más se puso de pie y corrió hacia la habitación de huéspedes. Mike corrió detrás de él pero Cas cerró la puerta con seguro y se tiró a la cama a llorar hasta que se agotó tanto y cayó en un profundo sueño.

Caminaba por las calles de Nueva York, la lluvia había cesado, este lugar le encantaba a Castiel, los rascacielos y las calles eran perfectas, había muchísima gente de un lado para el otro, por un momento pensó que se encontraba solo pero sintió que alguien tomó su mano, al girar a su derecha se encontró con Dean, quien sonreía y jalaba a Castiel para cruzar la calle. "Tómame una foto aquí" dijo Dean posando junto a una estatua humana, la estatua se movió y abrazó a Dean, quien se sobresaltó pero al mismo tiempo soltó una carcajada. Tomaron asiento en un banca em Central Park, Dean comía un helado mientras Castiel revisaba las fotografías que había tomado en su cámara. "Son perfectas" le dijo Dean mirándolas. Castiel alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le encantaban, no es que fuera egoísta pero quería que esos ojos solo lo miraran a él. "Son perfectas por que tú estás en ellas" le contestó Cas, haciéndole sonrojar. "Te amo Cas" Dean sonrió y se acercó a besarlo.

Entonces Castiel despertó, miró el reloj de su móvil, 8:45 am. Le dolía bastante la cabeza, tenía resaca. Miró el techo de la habitación, todo había sido un sueño, se había sentido tan real que por un momento Castiel pensó que eso había sucedido ayer. Aún sentía un vacío en el pecho.

Llamaron a la puerta de la habitación, unos segundos después entró Anna con una taza de lo que parecía ser té. Castiel se reincorporó y la miró, obteniendo una sonrisa amigable.

-Pensé que querrías esto para la resaca.-Dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita de noche y tomó asiento en la silla frente a la cama.

-Gracias.-Castiel sonrió sin mostrar los dientes.-Me siento muy avergonzado por lo de ayer, no debí gritarles.

-Está bien, estás pasando por un momento difícil.-La pelirroja asintió.

-Soñé con él y se sintió tan real.-Castiel cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suspiro.-Quisiera jamás haberlo conocido.

-Solo necesitas tiempo Cas, no puedes ir por ahí arrepintiéndote de las personas, sin ellas no seríamos lo que somos hoy en día, siempre harán que seamos una mejor versión de nosotros mismos, sean buenas o malas influencias.-Anna sonrió.-Tal vez podrías distraerte un poco si salimos a turistear.

-¿Turistear?-Castiel frunció el ceño.-¿Es la acción de un turista?

-Solo vayamos a enseñarte Nueva York.-Anna rió y se puso de pie.-Si decides acompañarnos a Central Park, nos vamos en 15 minutos.

Castiel no lo dudó y se dió una ducha rápida para después vestirse y salir a caminar con la pareja, al principio era un poco incómodo ya que ellos tenían demostraciones de afecto frente a él, pero terminó divirtiéndose con los dos y así pasó todo el mes junto a ellos, conociendo nuevas tiendas, nuevos lugares, Castiel se divirtió mucho, y olvidó todos sus problemas.

Hoy era el primer día de clases de su último año de preparatoria. A diferencia del año pasado, en este año tenías que cursar materias más enfocadas en la carrera que estudiaría. Castiel finalmente se decidió estudiar psicología y tal vez especializarse en tanatología, pues quería ayudar a todas las personas que sufrieran de depresión, todos los que habían perdido a un ser querido. Sus clases serían ciencias químicas, biológicas y salud.  
Este año sería más difícil que se topara con Dean, pues el había decidido estudiar ingeniería automotriz y sus clases serían más enfocadas a la física y matemática.

Se sentía bien, estaba emocionado por su último año de preparatoria, pensaba disfrutarlo al máximo con sus amigos ya que después tomarían caminos separados, pero era momento de aprovechar sus últimos momentos con ellos. Dean seguía en sus pensamientos, pero no como antes, ese tiempo en Nueva York le había hecho sanar, ser una nueva versión de él, más segura y feliz.

Hoy también era la ceremonia de inauguración de la exposición de fotografías, a las 10:00 de la mañana reunieron a todos los alumnos en el jardín de la escuela y mencionaron a los ganadores de la clase de artes. Para sorpresa de Castiel, el obtuvo el primer lugar a las mejores fotografías de retrato.

-El primer lugar es para Castiel Novak.-Anunció el director Kripke.-Podrán encontrar sus fotografías en todo el campus.

Los amigos de Cas estaban muy felices por él y en el fondo él también lo estaba, pero todas esas fotos eran de Dean. Ya lo había superado, o al menos ya casi lo hacía.  
Muchos los felicitaron en los pasillos por sus fotografías, también logró ver en los pasillos que Dean también era felicitado por ser el modelo. Esas fotografías eran perfectas porque Castiel sabía que Dean era un modelo perfecto.  
Esa semana fue muy tranquila para Cas, había pasado bastante tiempo trabajando, organizado sus horarios para la escuela y el viernes, salió a comer con sus amigos como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Entonces volviste con Uriel?-Gabe alzó una ceja.

-No, decidimos ser amigos con derechos.-Balthazar guiñó un ojo y sonrió.

-Cada vez los entiendo menos.-Castiel negó con la cabeza.

-Mejor que Gabe nos cuente porqué Meg no está con nosotros.-Balthy miró atento a Gabriel.

-¿Se alejó a propósito?-Castiel miró a Gabriel, quien soltó un suspiro.

-En el baile me dijo que sabía que yo gustaba de ella.-Balthazar y Castiel abrieron la boca sorprendidos. Sabían que Meg era muy importante para Gabe y también sabían que si ella se enteraba de los sentimientos de Gabe, se alejaría de él.

-¡¿Cómo se enteró?!-Gritó Castiel.

-¡¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?!

-Necesitaba procesarlo.-Gabriel asintió.-Esa noche fue un desastre, me dijo que Alastair le había dicho.

-¿Y él cómo sabía sobre esto?-Castiel lo señaló.

-En resumen, se enteró por el amigo de trabajo del primo de la novia del amigo de Crowley.-Gabe se encogió de hombros.

-Y el amigo de trabajo del primo de la novia del amigo de Crowley cómo se enteró?-Preguntó Castiel.

-Me perdí.-Dijo Balthazar mareado.

-El punto es que lo sabe y como lo predijimos, no quiere saber nada de mi.

-¿Y no estás triste?-Le preguntó Balthazar.-Porque yo creo que Cas te podría dar muchos consejos sobre corazones rotos.

-Estoy bien.-Gabe sonrió.-En realidad, estoy saliendo con alguien.

Castiel sabía que hablaba de Sam y estaba muy feliz por ellos dos. Balthazar les hizo un escándalo por que no le habían dicho nada, aún así fue una tarde divertida junto a sus amigos, hace mucho necesitaba ser feliz.

-Es la tercera semana de clases y Winchester ya está saliendo con otra chica.-Dijo Gabriel sentándose junto a Balthazar y Castiel.

-¿Qué tiene?-Le preguntó Castiel sin despegar la mirada de su móvil, Amara le avistaba que llegaría tarde del trabajo, lo que significa casa sola.  
No le dolía ni le daba celos que estuviera con alguien más, pero sabía que a Dean no era un Don Juan. Al regresar a clases, salió la noticia de que Lisa y él ya no estaban juntos, pues la había abandonado en el baile.

-Es la quinta chica en dos semanas.-Dijo Balthazar mordiendo una manzana. Castiel alzó una ceja sorprendido.

-No queríamos decírtelo, pero se ha estado ligando a muchas chicas.-Dijo Gabriel con una mueca de desagrado.

-Oh vamos, si quiere ligarse a toda su clase, no hay ningún problema, no hay nada que lo detenga.-Castiel se encogió de hombros y volvió a su mensaje de texto. Balthazar y Gabe intercambiaron miradas.

-Cas, tengo un amigo al que le gustas.-Dijo Balthazar. Castiel envió el mensaje y miró a su amigo.-¿Quieres que te lo presente?

-No gracias, no estoy interesado.-Castiel le sonrió y tomó un trago de su botella de agua. Gabriel y Balthazar volvieron a intercambiar miradas, no sabían si su amigo estaba manejando bien la situación.


	26. Para Dean

En las vacaciones de navidad, los Novak hicieron un viaje a Los Ángeles, ahí pasarían todas las vacaciones festejando Navidad y Año Nuevo. Castiel se divirtió mucho con sus hermanos y su tía, conocieron los estudios Universal y Warner, caminaron por el paseo de la fama, entre muchas otras cosas. El chico no recordaba unas vacaciones tan lindas como esas.

Llegó enero y comenzaron las clases, hoy era el primer día después de vacaciones, se sentía bastante cansado, pues apenas ayer habían regresado de LA y no había dormido mucho, pero estaba emocionado por volver a la escuela y después de salir iría a Harvelle's para recuperar su trabajo, caminaba hacia su casillero pero Castiel se sentía extraño, pues hace un año, él caminaba por esos pasillos de la mano de Dean. Trató de no darle mucha importancia y abrió su casillero, sacando los libros de Biología, que era su primera clase del día. Había llegado bastante temprano a la escuela, pues casi no había nadie por los pasillos.  
El tiempo pasó volando y cuando menos se lo esperó, era lunes 20 de enero, 4 días antes del cumpleaños de Dean. Hace un año había celebrado sus respectivos cumpleaños yendo a cenar y a dar una caminata por la playa como habitualmente lo hacían. Castiel pensó que no era una mala idea darle algún regalo, después de todo fueron falsos novios, pero amigos verdaderos.  
Tenia 4 días para conseguir un regalo para Dean. El martes visitó todas las tiendas de regalo en Trinidad, pero nada lo convencía. El miércoles pensó en ir a algún taller mecánico y conseguirle algo bonito para su auto, pero sabía que Dean amaba al Impala tal y como era, tampoco podría darle una cita para que lo lavaran porque Dean lo hacía, también revisaba su auto mensualmente. Entonces descartó cualquier regalo relacionado con el Impala, esa tarde tuvo que trabajar en Harvelle's así que no pudo ir a ningún lado. El jueves, Sully necesitaba ir al museo del pueblo para asistir a una conferencia de parte de su escuela, Amara no pudo llevarlo, así que Castiel tuvo que acompañarlo.

-¿Ya podemos irnos a casa?-Preguntó Sully muestras caminaba detrás de Castiel, quien aún seguía buscando un regalo para Dean.

-No, necesito seguir buscando.-Dijo Castiel sin siquiera mirar a su hermano menor.

-No sé qué amigo sea, pero ¿no has pensado en regalarle un libro?-Preguntó Sully.

-No creo que le agrade mucho un libro.-Castiel frunció el ceño.

-¿Alguna película o un disco de música?-Sully solo quería irse a casa.

-Música...-Castiel sonrió, tomó a su hermano de los hombros.-Eso es perfecto.

Castiel salió de la tienda de regalos casi corriendo, Sully todo los ojos y salió detrás de su hermano mayor, pararon en una tienda y Sully se quedó en el auto mientras Castiel bajó, a los pocos minutos volvió con una bolsa con varias cosas dentro y se dirigieron a casa, al llegar Sully lo agradeció y bajó del auto. Castiel abrió la puerta de la casa y se fue directamente a su habitación, donde tenía que poner manos a la obra para terminar el regalo.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de Dean número 18, Bobby y Sam lo despertaron cantando feliz cumpleaños, se incorporó en su cama mientras Dam le entregaba un pie con dos velas en forma de números 1 y 8. Dean pidió un deseo y las apagó.  
Al llegar a la escuela, todos en los pasillos lo felicitaron, algunas chicas le dieron cartas, su día iba perfecto, en el almuerzo Charlie y Benny le dieron otro pie de manzanas, era una de las cosas que Dean amaba de ese día, recibía pie y hamburguesas más que nunca.  
Estaba un poco decepcionado, pues pensó que Cas lo felicitaría cuando se lo topó antes de la última hora, pero ni siquiera lo miró.  
Aún tenía sentimientos hacia él, en las vacaciones intentó olvidarse de Castiel después de lo que vio en el baile, de había enterado que Castiel y su hermano mayor habían salido de viaje, lo cual hizo las cosas más fáciles para Dean, pues no lo vería en unos meses. Pensó que ya lo había superado, hasta que en el primer día de clases, lo vio en su casillero hablando con uno de sus amigos, entonces Dean sintió un golpe en el estómago. Aún lo quería.

Un mes después comenzó a salir con una innumerable cantidad de chicas, una tras otra, pensó que así en algún momento Castiel desaparecería de sus pensamientos, pero nunca pasó.  
En vacaciones de Navidad salió con más chicas y nuevamente sintió que ya lo había olvidado, pero cuando volvió a clases aún seguía ahi ese sentimiento, tal vez no era tan fuerte como hace unos meses pero parecía no desaparecer nunca.

Su última clase fue aburrida, le encantaban las materias y los profesores, pero ya no quería saber nada por hoy. A su lado, estaba Gabriel, uno de los mejores amigos de Cas, había cruzado alguna vez en esa clase palabras con él, era agradable, pero no podía evitar pensar en Castiel cada vez que lo veía, a veces quería preguntarle sobre Cas, pero sabía que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, al menos no la que buscaba.  
Al terminar la clase, Dean se dirigió al estacionamiento, pues Sam tenía una clase más y el chico decía que prefería caminar a casa. Estaba apunto de subirse a su auto cuando recordó que necesitaba un libro de su casillero, se maldijo internamente y caminó de regreso a la escuela, a lo lejos, vio a Castiel, estaba solo, pensó en acercase pero se acobardó.  
Se dirigió a su casillero y tomó el candado, puso la combinación y entonces lo abrió, se encontró con un sobre azul, lo tomó dispuesto a abrirlo pero prefirió guardarlo en su mochila para después, saco el libro que necesitaba y regresó al estacionamiento.

Subió a su auto y sin esperar más, abrió el sobre. Había una mixtape dentro, la carátula estaba dibujada a mano, tenía olas de mar y el título era "Para Dean", encendió su auto y colocó la cinta en el estéreo. Miró el sobre azul encontrándose con una hoja, parecía ser una carta. Comenzó a sonar Traveling Riverside Blues de Led Zeppelin, era una de sus canciones favoritas. Tomó la carta y comenzó a leerla.

Hola Dean,

Hoy es un día muy especial para ti, decidí hacerte una mixtape, ya que adoras la música, espero que te gusten las canciones que elegí, algunas me recuerdan a ti.

Feliz cumpleaños.

Atentamente, Castiel.

Leyó la carta al menos 3 veces, se sentía muy feliz, Castiel le había hecho una mixtape, le había escrito una carta deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Sonrió y se puso en marcha, se dirigió a su casa, ahora sonaba Friday I'm In Love de The Cure. Esperó dos horas y después se dirigió a Harvelle's, sabía que Castiel estaría ahí, pues la otra vez lo había visto atendiendo al director Kripke y al profesor Chuck, cuando había visto salió huyendo de ahí, pues no estaba listo para verlo.  
Tampoco se encontraba listo para hablarle en esos momentos, pero quería agradecerle. Ahora sonaba I Want To Break Free de Queen.  
Sentía mariposas en el estómago, cuando llegó a la cafetería, tomó asiento en una de las mesas donde sabía que Castiel atendía y esperó pacientemente, intentando conservar la calma.

-¡Dean!-Dijo Jo a su lado, el rubio la miró sobresaltandose.

-Casi me matas del susto.-Le dijo Dean.

-Era mi oportunidad de asustarte, feliz cumpleaños por cierto.-La chica le sonrió.-¿Qué vas a ordenar cumpleañero? La casa invita.

-No quiero ofenderte Jo, pero esperaba que alguien más me atendiera.-Dean le sonrió culpable, meses atrás la chica estaba bastante molesta con él, la rubia frunció el ceño y estaba dispuesta a amenazarlo de todas las maneras posibles pero fueron interrumpidos.

-Yo me encargo.-Dijo a sus espaldas, Jo lo miró alzando una ceja y se alejó sin más, Dean sonrió. Castiel caminó hasta encontrarse frente a Dean.

-Hola.-Fue lo único que Dean pudo decir. Al estar cerca de ese chico, toda su confianza desaparecía, extrañaba que esos ojos azules estuvieran posados en él.

-Hola.-Le contestó Castiel sonriendo.-¿Quieres ordenar lo mismo de siempre?

-Ajá...-Dijo Dean sin poder dejar de mirar a Castiel.

-Bien, en un momento sale.-Dijo Castiel dispuesto a alejarse.

-Espera...-Castiel se detuvo y miró al rubio.-Gracias Cas.-El chico sonrió y se alejó a la cocina.

Después de ese día, los dos se encontraron en la playa, ninguno dijo nada, pero volvieron a reunirse ahí como en los viejos tiempos. Dean había dejado de ir a la playa por muchos meses, no podía evitar recordar el día en el que Castiel había terminado con él.  
La mayoría de las veces estaban ahí los viernes después de la escuela y duraban horas hablando y observando el mar. Nadie sabía que seguían viéndose en ese lugar y prefirieron mantenerlo así.

Para Castiel no era sorpresa que Azazel y Lucifer volvieran, los había visto juntos de nuevo por los pasillos, Castiel nunca más volvió a hablarle a Lucifer, ya no estaba molesto con él pero eso no quitaba que era un idiota de primera.  
Se encontraba atendiendo a una pareja de señores de la tercera edad, cuando vio a Azazel entrar, para su sorpresa, venía solo. Cuando notó que no había ningún otro mesero por ahí, tuvo que acercarse a atenderlo.

-¿Ya sabes que vas a ordenar?-Preguntó Castiel sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Hola a ti también Castiel.-Dijo el chico, Castiel lo miró con ojos de pistola.-¿Disfrutando de la vida de soltero?

-Una hamburguesa con papas será.-Anotó en su bloc de notas, ignorando la pregunta del otro.-¿Alguna bebida?

-Lo siento mucho por ti y por Dean, hacían bonita pareja.-Continuó Azazel.

-Una malteada entonces.-Volvió a ignorarlo, dispuesto a alejarse a la cocina, pero Azazel dio un golpe bajo.

-Lamento que Lucifer te haya usado para volver conmigo.-Castiel se detuvo y Azazel sonrió a sus espaldas.-Debe ser triste que dos chicos te hayan usado para volver con alguien más.

-¿Qué quieres Azazel?-Le preguntó Castiel.-Siempre tienes algo con que fastidiarme.

-Puro placer.-Sonrió burlescamente.-¿Te dolió ser usado?

-¿A ti te dolió salir del infierno?-Dijo Dean, Castiel lo miró sorprendido, se encontraba a su lado sonriendo. Azazel lo fulminó con la mirada.-Eso pensé.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Le preguntó Castiel ignorando otra vez a Azazel.

-¿Podríamos hablar en otra parte? Donde no este un intento de algún Jefferson Starship.-Dijo Dean con desprecio hacia Azazel. Se alejaron de su mesa, donde tomaron asiento en otra lo más alejado posible.

-¿Qué pasa?-Preguntó Castiel

-Estaba pensando que el viernes podríamos hacer algo diferente, tal vez ir al cine...-Castiel noto a Dean algo nervioso, lo cual lo hizo sonreír.

-Claro.

-Genial, en la semana te digo el horario.-Castiel asintió y Dean salió de Harvelle's festejando.

Llegó Febrero mas rápido de lo que se imaginaban, era San Valentin lo cual significaba que en la escuela hay entrega de rosas, como tradición, podías enviarle rosas a tu amigos, a tu novio o novia, a quien fuera, lo mejor de todo era que podías hacerlo de manera anónima.  
Castiel había recibido rosas anónimas el primer año, el segundo año las rosas habían sido de Dean y este año para sorpresa suya y de todos, Dean le envió 40 rosas, a última hora le entregaron sus rosas de parte de Dean. Al terminar la clase, Castiel decidió agradecerle a Dean las rosas, jamás habían establecido si querían llegar a algo más, por el momento solo eran amigos, pero ahora Castiel no sabía a dónde irían con esto. Primero se dirigió a su casillero para dejar sus cosas, ya que aparte de su mochila, ahora cargaba con un ramo gigante de flores. Al llegar, su casillero estaba atascado de más rosas, Castiel se detuvo sorprendido por la gran cantidad de flores.  
Para su buena suerte, la mayoría de los alumnos ya se habían ido, así que no había miradas curiosas.

-Son 402 rosas.-Dijo una voz detrás de él, Castiel se giró sobre su talones.

-Dean, no debiste...-Le dijo bajando la vista, acomodó sus gafas.

-Pensaba enviarte 442, pero el límite aquí eran 40.-Dean sonrió, Castiel frunció el ceño.

-¿Porqué esa cantidad tan exacta?-Preguntó Castiel.

-Cada rosa significa un día que desde me enamoré de ti.-Le dijo Dean sonriendo, Castiel no podía creerlo, parecía alguna escena de una película romántica, se sonrojó al escuchar eso, su cara estaba ardiendo. No sabía que decir, se había quedado sin habla.

-¿Estás-estás enamorado de mi?-Castiel no iba a negar que aún tenía sentimientos reprimidos hacia Dean.

-Más de lo que te puedes imaginar.-Dean se encontró con los ojos de Castiel. Jamás se cansaría de ese azul.


	27. Nuestro Baile

Por más sorprendente que parezca, nada cambio desde ese día. Castiel y Dean seguían siendo amigos.  
Una semana después, un chico llamado Ezekiel había invitado a Castiel a salir, para sorpresa de Jo y Ash, aceptó salir con el chico.  
Dean estaba celoso del chico, ya llevaban dos semanas saliendo, no entendía qué le veía a este Ezekiel era un chico que aparentaba ser lindo con Castiel, pero Dean conocía a su tipo, era todo un Casanova.  
Decidió no decirle nada a Castiel, pues no quería pelearse con él o que lo llamara un idiota por estar celoso, ya que durante mucho tiempo Dean salió con muchas chicas para olvidar a Cas, así que si Castiel salía con un chico no era justo que le dijera algo.  
Se sentía muy mal de verlos juntos, cuando Zeke -como todos lo llamaban-, iba por él al trabajo y lo acompañaba a casa o salían juntos al cine, sabía que Castiel no lo hacía a propósito ahora que sabía de los sentimientos de Dean.  
Cuando menos se lo esperó, llegó el cumpleaños de Castiel, donde Balthazar y Gabriel le organizaron una fiesta sorpresa, le sorprendió que decidieran invitarlo, pues él sabía del odio de sus amigos y era entendible.  
Era sábado en la tarde y Dean no paraba de caminar en su habitación, estaba en el gran dilema de si ir a la fiesta o quedarse en casa, no quería ver a Cas y a "Zeke" juntos, era un martirio ver cómo alguien más le hacía reír y besaba sus labios sin permiso alguno.

-Dean, me estás mareando.-Dijo Sam desde el marco de la puerta.-¿Es por la fiesta de Cas?

-No sé si debería ir.-Dijo mirando a su hermano menor.

-¿Porqué no deberías ir?-Sam frunció el ceño.

-Todos ahí me odian.-Dean se encogió de hombros.-Y yo odio a Zeke.

-Ignóralo, Cas es tu amigo, esa es la razón por la que deberías de ir.-Sam suspiró.

-No puedo ignorar lo que hace con Cas.-Dean apartó la mirada.

-Si vuelven a hacer amigos, tendrás que soportar eso.-Dean no quería que fueran amigos, quería todo con Castiel, pero su oportunidad había pasado.

Estuvo una hora más debatiendo con Sam sobre si era buena idea aparecer en la fiesta, al final terminó aceptando asistir y unas horas después se puso en marcha.  
Respiró hondo y tocó el timbre, esperó unos segundos que parecieron eternos, Dean comenzó a pensar que esto había sido una mala idea, justo cuando estaba apunto de irse, la puerta se abrió y Gabriel apareció frente a él.

-Menos mal que apareciste.-Gabriel sonrió y dejó entrar a Dean. En la casa había algunas personas, meseros de Harvelle's y personas de la escuela.-Cas está en la cocina.

Dean se dirigió a la cocina, saludando a algunos conocidos que se encontraba en el camino, antes de entrar a la cocina, escuchó voces y se detuvo.

-Es la cuarta vez que me deja plantado.-Dijo Castiel, su voz sonaba triste.

-Tal vez debió tener una razón para no aparecerse por aquí...-Le dijo Balthazar.

-Es obvio que está viendo a alguien más.-Dijo Sully.-Te dije que este chico no valía la pena.

Dean dio un paso para atrás pero las tablas de madera sobre sus pies rechinaron, lo había descubierto, así que necesitaba actuar, dio un paso más y entró a la habitación, Castiel lo miraba sobre su hombro, su expresión cambió de inmediato, su rostro se iluminó y se puso de pie.

-Dean, viniste.-Castiel sonrió, sus ojos brillaban al ver al rubio del otro lado de la puerta, llevaba una corona puesta, Dean le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-No podía perderme tu fiesta.-Castiel se colocó los anteojos y se acercó, entonces le dio un gran abrazo.

La noche fue bastante divertida, estuvo hablando con Jo y Ash, hasta que la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido, Castiel seguía un poco decaído por Zeke, quien no había aparecido por ningún lado. Entonces Dean tuvo una brillante idea, quería alegrar la noche de Cas.

Castiel despidió a los últimos dos invitados y cerró la puerta, no veía a Dean por ningún lado, Sully estaba en su habitación y su tía había salido de la ciudad, entonces la planta baja de la casa estaba completamente vacía, salió al jardín y se encontró con Dean, quien estaba de pie mirándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó Castiel saliendo de la casa.

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?-Dean extendió su mano hacia Castiel, este frunció el ceño. Dean tocó la pantalla de su móvil y Dreamers Ball comenzó a sonar.

Castiel tomó la mano de Dean y comenzaron a bailar al compás de la música. Dean se tomó un momento para disfrutar, volvió a tener a Cas entre sus brazos, estaba completamente enamorado de ese chico, era todo lo que siempre había soñado.  
Por otro lado, Castiel, se sentía en paz, todos sus malestares desaparecieron en ese momento, sentía cosas por Dean que jamás había sentido, tal vez eso era estar enamorado, pues no quería alejarse de él.

-Me arrepiento completamente de no haber bailado contigo en el baile.-Dijo Dean con una sonrisa triste.-Te veías espectacular esa noche.

-Eso ya es pasado.-Castiel bajó la mirada.-Este es nuestro baile y es perfecto.

-Te amo.-Dijo Dean, Castiel lo miró fijamente, la música seguía sonando en el fondo.

If I can't have you when I'm wakin'  
I go to sleep and dream with you

-¿Qué?-Dijo Cas consternado.

-Te amo.-Repitió Dean sonriendo.-¿Lo dije muy pronto?

-No...-Castiel lo miró sorprendido.-Es sólo que no pensé que algún día lo dijeras.

You're gonna love me when you see me, I won't have to worry  
Take me, take me  
Promise not to wake me till it's morning

Castiel se acercó y unió sus labios con los de Dean, había esperado tanto por esto, Zeke podía irse a la mierda. Castiel amaba a Dean y Dean lo amaba a él, nada más importaba.  
Ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto, pero habían vuelto a estar juntos y esta vez, era de verdad.

La semana siguiente, los Novak se reunieron con el notario, quien le entregaría a Castiel su fideicomiso que sus padres dejaron al morir, Michael había recibido el suyo hace algunos años y ahora era el turno de Castiel.

Se encontraban en el salón principal, el Notario sacó unos papeles que Castiel necesitaba firmar, al leer los documentos casi se le sale el corazón. Decía que se entregarían 2 fideicomisos, uno a nombre de Castiel Novak y otro a nombre de Azazel Anderson.

-Amara...-Dijo Castiel antes de firmar el documento. Su tía lo miró y le entregó el papel.

-¿Qué pasa?-La mujer frunció el ceño y leyó el documento.-¿Anderson? ¿Para quién es eso?

-El señor Novak fue muy claro, en su ausencia, se entregaría un fideicomiso al señor Anderson.-Contestó el señor.-Su otro hijo.

Su tía casi se desmaya, Sully estaba con la boca abierta y Castiel creía que era un mal sueño. Entretanto, Cas firmó su fideicomiso, pensando en las palabras del notario. Azazel no podía ser su medio hermano.

-Llamaré a Lilith.-Dijo Amara tomando su móvil.-Necesito una buena explicación.

Lilith jamás contestó el teléfono, pero unos minutos después apareció en la puerta de los Novak, Castiel abrió la puerta, Lilith lo miraba sonriente, pero era una sonrisa de burla como si se sintiera superior a ellos, se abrió paso a la casa, detrás de ella entró Azazel quien miró a Castiel por unos segundos y siguió de largo.

-Lamento la tardanza, estaba en el salón de belleza.-Dijo Lilith mirando a Amara.

-Había tráfico en la entrada al infierno.-Dijo Sully entre dientes, ganándose la desaprobación de Lilith, Castiel solo le sonrió.

-Señora Anderson, necesito que su hijo firme aquí.-El Notario le mostró un documento y una pluma. Lilith miró a su hijo dando a entender que firmara.

-¿Por qué tú hijo tiene un fideicomiso de mi hermano?-Amara frunció el ceño.

-Porque también es su hijo.-Contestó Lilith como si se tratara de algo insignificante.

-Mientes.-Dijo Cas negando la cabeza.

-Jamás mentiría con algo así.-Lilith miró a Castiel.-Tengo las pruebas necesarias para demostrarte que Azazel es tu hermano.

-Mi padre jamás hubiera engañado a mi madre.-Dijo Sully.

-Tu padre me amaba, Naomi siempre fue un estorbo.-Dijo Lilith cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya está.-Dijo Amara apuntó de golpear a esa señora, no estaba dispuesta a escuchar malos comentarios sobre su hermano y su cuñada. Castiel la detuvo poniéndose enfrente.

-Esto es lo que ella quiere.-Le dijo Cas mirándola fijamente a los ojos. Amara siempre había pensado que Castiel tenía los ojos de su hermano, al verlos recapacitó, odiaba a esa mujer pero no iba a caer en provocaciones.

-Los dos interesados han firmado, yo debería retirarme.-El notario guardó todo en el portafolio que llevaba y se dirigió a la puerta.-Suerte arreglando sus diferencias.-Salió de la casa.

-Vete de esta casa y no vuelvas.-Dijo Amara.-Nunca.

-Nos veremos pronto.-Lilith sonrió y se dirigió la la puerta junto con Azazel.

Nadie entendía qué pasaba, acababan de descubrir que podrían tener un posible medio hermano, quien hacía la vida de Castiel imposible desde que tenía memoria.

Esa noche se fueron a dormir sin decirse palabra alguna, Castiel no paraba de pensar en su padre, parecía amar a su madre con toda su vida, ¿por qué razón la engañaría? Así estuvo al menos una hora hasta que cayó en un profundo sueño

Horas después fue interrumpido de manera agresiva.

-Levántate.-Dijo una gruesa voz, Castiel abrió los ojos de inmediato y miró a su alrededor.  
Había dos hombres en su habitación, al pie de la cama lo miraban esperando algún tipo de reacción de su parte, seguía un poco aturdido pero logró ponerse de pie.  
Uno de ellos lo tomó del brazo mientras que el otro apuntaba con una pistola a su cabeza.  
Lo arrastraron hasta la sala y lo obligaron a tomar asiento junto a su familia, todos estaban aterrados, pues no sabían qué estaba pasando. Frente a ellos estaba un hombre más alto que los demás, parecía ser el jefe, pues tenía todo el porte.

-Llévenselos.-Dijo el hombre, los otros pusieron de pie a la familia sin pensarlo, los arrastraron fuera de la casa y los subieron a una camioneta. Ninguno de los tres decía nada, sólo se miraban buscando apoyo en el otro. Estuvieron en esa camioneta al rededor de 2 horas, hasta que llegaron a una casa, era lujosa, pues era grande y tenía muchas ventanas.  
¿por qué los mafiosos los querrían?

Fueron arrastrados dentro de la casa, tomaron asiento en un sofá mientras que los hombres malos se quedaron de pie a sus costados. Castiel miró a su alrededor, había muebles elegantes, pinturas por doquier, divisó una en especial a lo lejos, estaba sobre la chimenea, era una mujer rubia junto a un hombre, él estaba sentado en un sillón mientras que ella se encontraba a un costado de él. No traía sus lentes por lo que no veía muy bien, entrecerró los ojos para ver mejor, esa mujer era...

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir.-Lilith apareció.


	28. Low Tide Love

Castiel corría por el jardín de su casa, quería usar sus juguetes pero Azazel se había apoderado -de nuevo- de ellos, él y su tía Lilith, amiga de su madre, habían ido de visita a la casa, Chuck regañaba a Castiel cuando lloraba o trataba mal a Azazel, así que tenía que ceder ante ese niño.  
Su pequeño hermano Samandriel dormía en su habitación, mientras que Mike y su madre habían salido por unos minutos.  
Entró a la casa buscando algún juguete que pudiera encontrar por ahí, pues estaba aburrido. Escuchó voces en la parte de arriba, subió las escaleras, ignorando las voces, pensando en entrar a la habitación de su hermano Mike y usar algún juguete suyo.

-Estoy cansada de pedirte que te divorcies.-Dijo una voz.-He sido la otra tantos años.

-Tengo una familia aquí.-Contestó lo que parecía la voz de su padre.

-Te recuerdo que Azazel es tu hijo.-Gritó la voz, Castiel avanzó a la habitación de su hermano, bajó sus pies, las tablas de madera sonaron. La puerta de la habitación de sus padres se abrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí Castiel?-Preguntó Chuck molesto.-Ve abajo a jugar con Azazel.

-No me deja jugar con él.-Contestó Cas. Su padre lo tomó en sus brazos y bajaron las escaleras, la llegar a la planta baja, puso al menor en el piso.

-No puedes decir nada de lo que escuchaste.-Advirtió su padre.-Prométeme que jamás dirás nada.

-¿Porqué?-Preguntó el menor inocentemente.

-Porque los niños buenos guardan secretos, ¿eres bueno?-Castiel asintió.-Confió en que jamás revelaras mi secreto campeón.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó Sully.

-Tu tía no quería que regresara a su casa, así que los traje a la mía.-Amara fulminó a Lilith con la mirada.-Además necesito quitarlos de mi camino como lo hice con Naomi.-Nos sonrió.-No planeaba terminar con su padre, pero él estaba ahí, no se podía hacer nada.

-Tú...-Castiel estaba más que enojado, durante tantos años se culpó de la muerte de sus padres, si no estuvieran los tipos armados a su alrededor, habría corrido a golpearla.-¿Cómo pudiste caer tan bajo?

-Yo no lo llamaría así.-Dijo con cinismo.-Más bien diría que es cuidar de sus hijos, en fin, no hay tiempo que perder.-La rubia miró a los hombres de negro.-Desaparézcanlos.

Salió de la habitación sin más, uno de ellos tomó a Sully y lo comenzó a arrastrarlo hacia el jardín, el menor luchaba por zafarse pero era en vano.

-¡Llévame a mi!-Gritaba su tía llorando de desesperación.-¡Es solo un niño!

Se puso de pie dispuesta a correr tras ese hombre pero otro la tomó por los hombros y la sentó.

-Si intentas algo, el azul la paga.-Dijo refiriéndose a la pijama que usaba Castiel, estaba petrificado, su hermano menor estaba en peligro, pero no podía permitir eso.  
Cruzó miradas con Amara unos segundos, ella asintió y como si le hubiera leído la mente, los dos se pusieron de pie, Amara golpeaba al hombre que los cuidaba, Castiel aprovechó y comenzó a correr hacia el jardín, antes de que pudiera llegar escuchó un disparo.  
Su corazón se detuvo por unos instantes, las lágrimas amenazaban en salir, desesperado porque el pasillo por el que corría terminara, gritó tomando impulso para correr más rápido.

Al llegar a fuera, se encontró con el hombre inconsciente en el pasto, Sully sentado con lágrimas en los ojos y la Jody Mills apuntando con un arma.

-Jody...-Dijo Castiel haciendo una mueca, un intento de sonrisa.

-Vayan al frente de la casa, ahí habrá una ambulancia esperándolos, mientras inspeccionaremos la casa.-Dijo la Sheriff entrando a la casa, Castiel corrió hasta su hermano menor para intentar desamarrar sus manos, sin tener mucho éxito, pues sus manos también permanecían atadas.

Jody y Donna no habían aparecido solas al rescate, traían refuerzos. Mientras se encargaban de capturar a los hombres, Sully, Castiel y Amara fueron revisados por los paramédicos, afortunadamente nadie estaba herido.

Una hora después dos patrullas se llevaban detenidos a los hombres de negro, junto con Lilith, pues tendría que enfrentar cargos por secuestro e intento de homicidio, además de ser asesina intelectual de los Novak.

-¿Cómo fue que nos encontraron?-Preguntó Sully, se encontraban sentados en la ambulancia, Jody se acercó a ellos para ver cómo estaban.

-Azazel, el hijo de Lilith me llamó.-Dijo Jody sonriendo.-Confesó lo que su madre había hecho y nos dijo qué era lo que pasaba con ustedes.

-Wow...-Dijo Castiel, pensó que Azazel era igual a su madre, un villano de telenovela.

-En fin, permítanme llevarlos a casa.-Jody tocó el brazo de Amara, ella asintió y se dirigieron a su patrulla.

Era Mayo, las últimas semanas de clases, las últimas semanas de Castiel en la preparatoria, muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado, todo mejoró.  
Él y Dean se hicieron novios, oficialmente. Hicieron las paces con Lisa, ahora era una gran amiga de ambos. Había sido aceptado en la Universidad de sus sueños, que casualmente estaba a 15 minutos de la Universidad de Dean.  
Lucifer intentó buscarlo de nuevo, pero Castiel no quiere más mierda en su vida.  
Hablando de Lucifer... Azazel rompió con él, un día apareció en la casa de los Novak, se disculpó con todos diciendo que su madre siempre le había hecho creer que ellos eran los malos, días después se marchó de la ciudad.  
Encontraron las pruebas suficientes para declarar a Lilith culpable, así que no la verán en muchísimo tiempo.  
En cuanto a su familia, aún siguen superando lo que vivieron, pero las cosas no podrían estar mejor.

Castiel tenía una cita con Dean, cumplían 2 meses juntos como novios de verdad, le había preparado una gran sorpresa así que pasó por él a su casa, tocó el timbre y se sorprendió al ver a Mary abrir la puerta, la mujer lo miró de arriba a abajo y sonrió.

-Estás aquí por Dean, ¿cierto?-Preguntó amablemente, aún le sorprendía que su hijo mayor estuviera con un chico, pero era feliz, así que no importaba con quien fuera.

-Si, hoy cumplimos 2 meses.-Castiel sonrió acomodándose los anteojos.

-Estoy segura de que no tarda en bajar, ¿quieres pasar?-Preguntó Mary, Castiel estaba por aceptar cuando apareció Dean detrás de ella.

-Ya nos vamos.-Dijo Dean sonriente, Castiel se ruborizó al verlo tan radiante.

-Oh, bueno.-Mary les sonrió, era una sonrisa sincera y llena de orgullo.-Diviértanse.

Los dos asintieron y se dirigieron al auto de Castiel, así es, Castiel había aprendido a conducir por necesidad pero también para molestar a Dean.

Al entrar al auto Dean recordó que había olvidado el regalo para Cas, no podía irse sin él.

-Olvidé algo, ahora regreso.-Dijo corriendo de regreso a casa, abrió la puerta y corrió escaleras arriba, entró a su habitación y tomó el regalo para Cas, cuando estaba apunto de cruzar la puerta de su habitación, escuchó la voz de Sam reírse.

-Mamá está abajo, no hagas eso.-Escuchó a Sam. Dean frunció el ceño.-Gabriel me haces cosquillas.

El mayor salió violentamente de su habitación y se dirigió a la de su hermano que se encontraba frente a la suya, sin pensarlo dos veces abrió la puerta.  
Se quedó pasmado, Sam estaba con el amigo de Castiel, Gabriel, su hermano menor estaba acostado el en regazo de este, los dos lo miraron y también se quedaron pasmados.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando?-Preguntó Dean furioso.

-Dean... tranquilízate un segundo, podemos hablar de esto.-Dijo Sam poniéndose de pie y caminando lentamente hacia su hermano.

-No es tan malo como parece.-Dijo Gabriel incorporándose a lado de Sam.

-No lo creo.-Dijo Dean lanzándose sobre de Gabriel.

-¡Dean!-Gritó Sam.

Castiel miró su móvil, Dean había tardado más de 5 minutos, no sabía qué era lo que tanto hacía, así que decidió entrar, tocó la puerta pero nadie abrió, al caminar dentro de la casa escuchó un alboroto que parecía venir de escaleras arriba.

Al subir se encontró con una escena bastante graciosa, Sam y Mary intentaban quitar a Dean de encima de Gabriel, quien suplicaba su perdón. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba ahí, no lo había captado hasta que lo recordó.

Sam y Gabe están juntos...

Entonces reaccionó y corrió hacia Dean, tomándolo por los hombros y empujando solo hacia atrás, el rubio lo miró fulminante.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-Dijo Castiel preocupado.

-Ese tipo de está sobrepasando con mi hermano.-Dijo mirando a Castiel.

-Soy su novio.-Dijo Gabriel usando un tono obvio.

-¡¿Su qué?!-Gritó mirándolo.-Sam ¿qué demonios?

-Dean, levántate.-Dijo Mary, Dean se puso de pie a regañadientes y entre Castiel y Sam pusieron a Gabe de pie.

-Si Dean, es mi novio y lo amo como no tienes una idea.-Dijo Sam rodeando los hombros de Gabe, este lo miró y sonrió.

-Pero... ¿por qué lo ocultaste?-Dijo Dean al notar la felicidad de ambos, estaba desconcertado, pero también estaba molesto porque Gabriel saliera con su pequeño hermano.

-Porque sabía que reaccionarías exactamente así.-Dijo Sam cruzándose de brazos.-Nos ocultamos por tanto tiempo, que estamos hartos, no me importa si te quieres oponer...

-Sam...-Intentaba hablar Dean.

-... o si dejas de hablarme, solo importa que soy feliz con Gabe...-Seguía diciendo Sam.

-¡Sam!-El menor se detuvo y lo miró.-Está bien, si eres feliz no importa quién sea.-Dean le sonrió, Mary miraba a sus hijos orgullosa, Castiel miró a Gabe por unos segundos, quien le agradeció con señas por haberlo salvado de Dean.-Ni siquiera si es el mejor amigo de mi novio, te voy a apoyar y lo asesinaré si te lastima, por supuesto.

-Hey... yo jamás lo lastimaría.-Se defendió Gabriel indignado.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en el auto de Cas, listos para su cita, estaba nervioso por la cita, pues le propondría a Dean irse a vivir juntos para la universidad, el ojiazul arrancó el motor y miró al rubio unos segundos, no se arrepentía de nada, pero ojalá lo hubiera conocido mucho antes, había entrado a su mundo y lo había cambiado todo.

-¿Quieres escuchar algo de música?-Preguntó Cas, Dean asintió.

Entonces al prender el estéreo comenzó a sonar Low Tide Love, cruzaron miradas y sonrieron, esa canción se había vuelto especial para ellos dos, con esa canción se conocieron, Dean posó su mano sobre la de Castiel, que se encontraba en la palanca, estaban tan enamorados uno del otro, ninguno dijo nada, sus ojos hablaron por ellos, el auto avanzó al mismo tiempo que Ben Andre comenzó a cantar.

Won't you let me get close to you?  
I don't think so, I think so  
I don't know the truth


End file.
